Haunted by the Past
by Dark433angel
Summary: What happens when someone from Alex's past comes back? Will everything change? Are they on her side? Read to find out. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be starting another story but this idea has been in my head for days. It might take me while to update cuz of school but I really hope you enjoy. **

It seemed like an ordinary mission, recon surveillance points, find the target, and kill the target. Something didn't feel right to her. Alex could feel in the bottom of her stomach something was off. She couldn't shake the feeling as if she was being watched. Yet with Birkoff blocking the street cameras there was no way someone had an eye on her. "In position," Nikita told com.

Alex could see her on the street below, as she had her snipers scope watching Nikita making sure there were no surprises awaiting her. "I'm in position," Alex reported.

"Now we just have to wait for the Darth Vader's partner to show up," Birkoff informed everyone through there ear pieces.

"Why does every mission against Amanda deal with star wars with you," Alex said.

Alex couldn't shake the feeling as if someone had their eyes on her. She looked around the roof tops of the city, but spotted no one. "You sure no one can see us," she questioned.

"Positive. No way shadow net can't do something as simple as block some cameras," Birkoff leaned back in his chair at division.

"I Hope your right," Alex said soft enough that the earpiece couldn't hear it.

"How do we even know this guy is working with Amanda," Alex asked Nikita.

"Since Ari is no longer Amanda's toy she's going to need a new partner to use for money. This might be a long shot but this is our only lead."

After a few minutes of unexcited waiting Alex saw Nikita signal to the man in a hood coming out of the building. "I think we have him," Alex said as she positioned the sniper to follow him.

"Do not engage. If this is our only lead we need to follow him," Ryan spoke, "Nikita follow him and see where he goes. I'm hoping he'll take us to Amanda. Don't let him see you or he might warn her."

"Got it," Nikita replied.

Nikita rushed in a taxi, as the hooded man got into a black car with tinted windows. Alex quickly packed the sniper as the two began to drive out of sight. "Where are they Birkoff," she began to run down the building's fire escape.

"They are going down 83rd, about a half a mile from your position. They're gaining speed so you need to hurry."

Alex ran as fast as she could down the stairs, almost stumbling. Once she got down to street level Owen pulled up with a division car. She got in and was launched back a little by the fact Owen slammed on the pedal. "Who taught you how to drive?" she questioned.

"Who said someone taught me," Owen joked.

They weaved between cars as their wheels skid the ground. "Next time I'm driving," Alex clenched the handle on the door. "They're stopping in front of an old abandoned building," Birkoff typed on his computer sending them the coordinates.

"Coordinates received. We're almost there," Owen began to drive faster somehow.

They slowly pulled up to the building, hoping not to draw any attention. "I'm inside the north end of the building. I'll see if I can find anything," Nikita whispered into the earpiece.

"Wait for Owen and Alex for backup. We don't know what Amanda might have in there," Michael worried back inside the division walls.

"I think we need a change of plans," Owen saw the hooded man leaving the building, "looks like are little friend is leaving early."

"We need to stay on him," Ryan tried to figure out what to do, "One of you needs to follow him. Owen you need to tail him and see if he's going anywhere that might be important. Alex you stay and be Nikita's back up."

Owen left following closely behind the man, as Alex tried to find a way in.

Every door was locked, every window was sealed shut, it seemed as if there was no way in. It was hard enough sneaking around without getting seen. Alex saw an old broken ladder that led to the roof. She figured there has to be a way in from the roof. So she began to climb. Each time she placed her foot on it she could hear it creak. Alex slowly moved up the ladder. She was up to the fourth floor and almost to the roof. Suddenly the medal step under her foot broke. Her hand lost its grip and she slid down reaching for anything to hold on to. Her leg was slashed by the broken metal. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed her wrist.

It was Nikita. She had managed to unlock a window on the third floor. Alex looked down as the metal hit the ground. Nikita pulled her up into the building. "Close call there," Alex said joking as she was getting up.

A horrible pain shot throughout her leg as her pants were stained with crimson red. Alex knelt to the ground trying to get off the leg. Nikita looked at the leg and saw a huge gash from her ankle to above her shin. "Ops. We need extraction for Alex. I'm going on alone." Nikita told Birkoff.

"No, you might need back up. It's not even that bad," Alex stood up trying to ignore the pain.

Nikita gave her a worried look, but she knew she wouldn't be able to change Alex's mind, so she nodded.

They moved throughout the building cautiously. They went from room to room, but found nothing. After about a dozen of empty rooms they figured the building was abandoned. "Birkoff, this place is a ghost town there's nothing here." Nikita said as Alex sat down on a chair getting off her leg.

"There must be something there," he replied.

"There's nothing we searched," Nikita paused for a moment.

"What is it?" Alex noticed Nikita found something.

She saw a small black wire running along the edge of the ceiling. Nikita began to follow the wire out of the room and down the hallway. Alex followed her as they went through the floor following this single wire. They ended up in a small room where the wire was plugged into a laptop in the middle of the room. "Birkoff we have a laptop get ready to trace a signal if one pops up," Nikita opened it.

Amanda appeared on the screen. "Hello Nikita."

"Amanda," Nikita glared, "What do you want?"

"Not much, except for one thing," Amanda paused, "I just want you to suffer."

"Really the same song," Nikita was being sarcastic, "You need a hobby."

Amanda said nothing. She was not amused. "We'll let's see what you have to say after this."

Out of now where a glass wall rose from the floor blocking the only exit out of the room. Gas was beginning to fill the room from the air vents. "Try not to breathe it in," Nikita took out her gun.

She shot a few bullets at the glass wall but it didn't break. They were trapped. Alex held her breathe as she searched for anything to help them escape. She felt her lungs begging for oxygen, but she still didn't breathe. Every moment was filled with pain. She signaled to Nikita there was nothing here to help them.

Nikita let off the rest of her bullets at the glass with the last hope that it would break. It was no use there was no way out of this. They couldn't take it anymore. Alex inhaled strongly for air, but her lungs were filled with the gas instead. Nikita followed as her body was giving in to the loss of oxygen.

Alex's vision was becoming blurry and the room began to spin. She fell to the ground unable to stand. Her last sight was Nikita falling to the floor as she was punching the glass.

Alex slowly awoke to voices in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark except for the light blaring into her face. "I told you to leave her out of this," one said.

"There was no way I could capture Nikita without capturing her," the other said.

She could tell that one was Amanda, but she couldn't figure out who the other one was. The voice felt so familiar to her, like she had known it for years. She couldn't place her finger on it.

She tried to move but she was chained to a chair. It was one of Amanda's interrogation/torcher chairs. Alex heart began to beat faster in worry. She couldn't escape and Nikita was nowhere in sight.

"What are we supposed to do," the unknown voice said, "This wasn't part of the plan."

"We can't just put her on the street and expect her not to comeback with reinforcements," Amanda said.

That was when the unknown's voice was becoming more familiar to her. The unknown man moved out from the darkness, "Hello Alexandra."

Alex looked up in disbelief. How can this be, "Papa?"

**I decided one more person is going to comeback from her past, but I'm going to let you guys decide. It can be ANYONE! It's all up to you to. Just post who you want in review or PM me. ****)) much love to you all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to you all who voted for who to return. They were really good.**

**Here were possibles: Thom, Nathan, Vlad, Daniel, Yuri, Semok.**

"I thought you were going to keep her out of all this?" He said enraged.

"I tried. I let out a man as a distraction for her to follow but she didn't. Once Nikita was in I locked all the doors, but she managed a way in," Amanda was leaving the room, "She is as stubborn as you made her."

"How? How are you here?" so many questions were running through Alex's head.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Percy was supposed to leave you out of all this," Nikolia Udinov said as he paced back in forth.

"Percy? You knew about Percy?" So many emotions were inside her.

She was happy that her Papa was still alive, but how does he know about Percy.

"We worked together. He's the one who helped fake my death," he tried to explain.

"Fake your death but Nikita killed you I saw," suddenly a question was burned into her mind, "Did you plan for me to die?"

She demanded to know. She would have jumped out of her chair if not for the metal chain restraining her.

Nikolia stopped pacing back and forth and stood in front of her. "Yes."

With just one simple word her heart broke. "What?" She looked at the man that she thought loved her.

"It was for the best. I had no idea what to do. People were coming and I couldn't let them get you. I never wanted anything bad to happen to you two," he kneeled in front of her trying to cheer her up, "I didn't want you and your mother to get hurt."

"So you tried to have us both killed?" Alex was furious. Tears were running down her eyes as she felt like she was stabbed in the back.

"Tried? What do you mean tried?" He looked at her confused.

"Your friend Percy didn't tell you, he made a deal Semok to have Mama saved," Alex couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Where is she?" he became enraged.

"Didn't you know she didn't love you? She loves Semok. He's the only reason she's alive," Alex replied a little frightened by him.

She had never seen him like that before. "Don't you think I know that? I didn't love her either it was all part of a cover. I couldn't have people thinking I was working with Division," he said without a care, "Once I found out you were alive I was so relieved. I decided to have someone I know keep a very close eye on you. I didn't want you to get hurt. But they got out of control."

_Was everything from her past just a lie? Was nothing true?_ "Who?" she demanded to know.

Before he could say anything Amanda walked in. "Nikita just woke up. Figured you would want to help me torture her."

As Amanda walked out he crouched down in front of Alex and placed his hand on her cheek, "I never wanted you hurt. I just didn't know what to do. I love you, don't forget that."

Alex didn't say anything. She didn't even look him in the eye. She just stared at the floor, not knowing to believe him or not.

"Get someone to take care of her leg," he stood back up and gave a last look before he left the room. The door shut behind him leaving Alex alone in the dark still chained to the cold metal chair.

As a man was cleaning and stitching her wound. She thought about everything. Alex was so confused about everything. _Who was watching me over these years? I saw Nikita shoot him, how is he Alive than? Was she in on it? No, then she would have told me. Would she? She lied to me about so many things before. _

So many questions were playing out in her head, but she shook them off. She couldn't waste any time. Alex had to get out before they decide to torcher her next. Once the man was done patching her up she kicked him in the groin. He fell to his knees, but gave her a swing to the face. She knew what to do next just like Nikita taught her. She kneed him in the head knocking him unconscious. She pushed on the chains with her arms, to see if they were loose enough for her to slip out, but it was no good. They were too tight. But she noticed the bolts holding the chair to the floor were half way unscrewed. When the man punched her it must have made the rusty screws crack a little. She began to rock the chair back and forth slightly. Each time it swayed they became looser and looser, until the bolts finally came out and she went crashing to the floor.

She slid the chair next to the man and took the keys from his belt. Alex managed to slip her hand behind the chair and unlock the chains. There was a relief as the chains fell off her, and she was free from the chair. She chained the man up, making sure she got as much time before the place was alarmed.

She quietly opened the door hoping there were no guards on the other side. There weren't, it was strange, but she wasn't going to question it now. She looked down the hallway and saw the shadows of the guards walking around the corner. She ran the other way, out of nowhere she ran into someone. She looked up as her nightmare came true. It was Vlad.

She fell back to the ground frightened. Out of all the people to run into Vlad was by far the worst person to ever come across. This monster turned her from an innocent girl into a sex slave. He was the reason she had no childhood.

"Hello Sasha," he paused to correct himself, "I mean Alexandra Udinov."

"How? I shot you I watched you die," all of her most terrifying nightmares were coming true.

"Same way as your moron father," he took something out of his pocket, "A simple plastic surgery and a voice changer, and anyone can be put in your place to die."

He opened his hand to reveal a syringe. An evil smile covered his face as he lunged forward attempting to stick the needle in Alex. She rolled to the left then kicking it out of his hand. Just then the guards turned the corner, guns drawn.

Vlad without hesitation, or care for human life, took out his silenced gun and shot them to the ground.

Alex used this distraction and got to her feet and ran. She knew she was in no way able to fight him. It hurt enough just kicking the drug out of his hand, not to mention the running. She couldn't possibly fight him. She knew she couldn't out run him so she found a door and quickly hid behind it.

"You know you can't run from me Sasha. I always find you," his voice echoed down the hallway on the other side of the door.

She could hear his footsteps and see his shadow from underneath the door. He was just on the other side of the door. Alex tried to calm herself down, but her heart was beating faster than ever.

"I heard your little boy friend, the seal, was killed. But we both know that's not true," he continued to slowly walk down the hallway, "You see once you left I did a little research and found out all these things."

She heard a door down the hallway slam open as he kicked it down, "Instead of boring with all the things you probably know. I'll just tell you I know he's alive," he busted down another door.

"It would be a shame if he found out everything you did, because I know didn't tell him everything," He walked in front of the door Alex was hiding behind, preparing to kick it down, "I know you didn't tell him, your secret, what you did to your little slave friend."

Anger filled Alex, as her eyes were engulfed in rage. The door broke down, but not by Vlad. Alex had crashed the door, launching him against the wall. "Don't you ever mention that," she went on top of him and grabbed his shirt collar. She slammed his head against the wall, "Don't you ever."

She swung her fist across his face, as blood launched from his face onto the floor and wall. She punched him again and again, each hit harder than the last. She finally stopped to see if he was unconscious. "This is all you got," his mouth covered in blood and eye swollen, "I thought you were supposed to be some great assassin."

Alex grabbed the gun he had next to him and placed the end of the barrel on his forehead. "You want to see an assassin," she cocked the gun.

"Do it. You already tried to kill me once," he pushed his head against the barrel.

Alex glared for a moment, then placing her finger on the trigger. She gave an evil smile before pulling it. A shot rang out through the building as the bullet was launched.

Vlad opened his eyes and looked next to him. The bullet had hit the wall just an inch away from his head.

Alex stood up and looked at him, "Death is too good for you. I'll make sure you suffer. By the end you're going to wish I had killed you."

Alex ran down the hallway past all the broken doors, clenching the gun. She wondered if she had made the right choice. All she knew for sure was that she needed to find Nikita and quick.

As she ran she could hear Vlad laugh in the distance, as if she wasn't going to back it up. But she knew she would, even if it was her death sentence.

**Vlad's alive! He know's Alex secret, but what is it? Will he tell Sean? Will Alex kill him? Are Nikita and Alex going to escape? What about her Papa? Questions that can only be answered by the next chapter. **

** Thank you to everyone who gave ideas for who should have come back. I never would have thought of some of them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review I love when people give ideas. I really try to put them in the story. **

**I don't know if this is true but I read that Nikita might not get another season cuz of the ratings. So please tell your friends to watch. This show is way to good to just end with only three seasons!**

**))))) Much love to you all**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I love you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter new one coming soon! **

She searched for Nikita through the halls of the death trap. She couldn't get the thought of Vlad out of her mind. The Anger was building every second that went by. _He should consider himself lucky, if Nikita didn't need help I would have ripped his throat apart._

She didn't have time to focus on that. She needed to hurry up and find Nikita. She couldn't free her like the last time Amanda captured her. Alex didn't know the building. She didn't even know what room she was being held in.

She turned the corner and quickly darted back behind it as she saw her Papa. "Does she know I'm alive?" he asked as he watched Amanda coming out from the room wiping blood from her knuckles with a handkerchief.

"No she thinks it just me," She got herself together, but Alex saw she was ticked, "You are the last person she thinks is working with me.

"Good," he was grateful.

"Now we need to make sure Alexandra doesn't say anything," she replied.

"I'll persuade her," he knew if he didn't Amanda would make sure she couldn't tell anybody if Alex wanted to.

Alex brought the gun up and checked the ammo. It was short a few bullets from being full, but she didn't need that many. She knew she wouldn't miss.

Now was her chance, she might not get another one. She could shoot Amanda and this would all be over. There would be no more war it would all be over, no more fighting, but what about her Papa. He would probably try to save Amanda. Was Alex willing to shoot her own father? She prepared her gun.

She a deep breath and turned the corner, aiming the gun down the hallway at Amanda and her Papa. They were open, unaware to the fact she could end them at any point.

But she couldn't do it….

She couldn't kill him. She just watched as her papa and Amanda walked away from her oblivious to the threat. Her finger quivered on the trigger. The choice of life or death was on the edge of her finger tip. Her finger tensed as the last moments she saw them turn the corner. Alex wasted possibly the only chance to end all of the suffering.

She let out a breath of disappointment as she lowered the gun. She couldn't bring herself to kill her father. She still loved him. She knew she didn't have time to think about this. She needed to get Nikita, and get out of here as fast as possible.

Now that the ghost was clear, she ran to the door. The door was locked by a key pad. Birkoff had taught her how to hack them. She removed the cover, and revealed the circuit board. It was just like when she was a recruit, it was a simple process. She crossed a few wires and the door unlocked.

She was shocked to see Nikita's arms chained to the ceiling. As her mother figure's head slowly looked up to reveal a demolished face. Nikita was covered with cuts and bruises. "What took you so long," Nikita gave Alex a grin.

Alex knew Nikita wouldn't break for Amanda. _What did she do to you? You must have gone through unbelievable pain. _Alex unlocked the chains. Nikita fell to her knees, as blood returned her arms.

"We need to get out of here," she told Nikita.

Nikita returned to her feet, unaffected by the excruciating pain. She didn't expect any less from her mentor. "Did you get a look at Amanda's partner?" She clenched her side a little, with the chance of a broken rib.

Alex paused for a moment not knowing how to answer the question. "No. I just saw Amanda leave this room and rushed here."

She didn't know if Nikita was involved in her father's fake death. She probably didn't, but Nikita lied to her before about it. Who was to say she didn't lie already. Alex didn't want her to try and stop her from getting revenge on Vlad. He was going to suffer no matter what so there was no point in telling her.

"All this for nothing," Nikita was ticked.

"It doesn't matter right now. We don't have time to find anything, before they find us," Alex tried to persuade her, in hopes of Nikita not seeing her Papa.

"Fine let's go."

Alex supported Nikita by allowing her to lean on her. They walked out of the room rushing to find an exit. They walked the opposite way of Vlad and went down the hallway. "Wait stop," Nikita paused, "Do you hear that?"

Alex listened. She heard cars and traffic. "Yeah there's an exit down this hallway somewhere."

They went down the hallway stopping at sounds of outside. They opened the door, releasing a rush of wind against them and the feeling of freedom. They were on the roof of a building in the middle of some city. There was no way to get down. There was no fire escape and they were on what looked like the tenth floor of a building.

They could hear guards running closer from the hallway. They just became free, now they were going to be prisoners again. "Freeze!" one of the guards yelled as the red target pointer on his gun was fixed on Nikita's head. Alex and Nikita didn't move, as there was no way of escape. More guards arrived and locked their guns on Alex. Nikita searched for something to use to fight back, but there was nothing but the ledge of the roof. They backed up as the men began to come closer. They were inches from the edge, before gun shots rang out. Bullets whistled through the air as they were flying left and right. Nikita and Alex ducked behind an air conditioner in hopes of surviving somehow.

That's when they looked up. The gun shots were being fired from a Division helicopter. It was Michael and Sean. They found Nikita and Alex.

Amanda's guards started to retreat as more and more of them fell. The helicopter was lowered onto the roof. Michael stood his hand out as they ran to them. Nikita grabbed his hand was embraced by Michael. Alex entered the vehicle as Sean stopped shooting and hugged her. He kissed her forehead thankful for her return.

"We got them, let's get out of here," Michael yelled over the noise of the propellers to the pilot.

They returned to division and were sent to medical. The doctors gave Alex some painkillers and let her return to her apartment for some much needed sleep. Nikita stayed in medical as doctors watched over her recovery, she had some internal bleeding from the beating. Everyone knew she wasn't going to stay there, but it was nice. Everyone knew she was going to be okay.

Alex lied awake in bed with the words of Vlad echoing through her head_. It would be a shame if he found out everything you did, because I know didn't tell him everything. I know you didn't tell him, your secret, what you did to your little slave friend_.

She couldn't tell Sean. He wouldn't even be able to look at her without disgust. What was she going to do?

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I'm hopefully going to have the next chapter up by this weekend. I love all the reviews so thanks again for all the reviews ****:::))) Cant wait for the new episode tom. Yay.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick shout out to Wootar16 who wanted more Salex. I tried to deliver a some this chapter! Thank you guys for reading! I didn't think I would be writing this much when I found out about fanfiction. But I love it. Mostly because of all you guys so thanks again**

She ran as fast as she could. Blood was all over her hands. The crimson liquid stained her shirt. "How could you do this to me," a voice said from where she was running from.

She had to get out of there. Alex couldn't believe she had done that. All she wanted was to get out of there. She sprinted down the street. She was running so fast that her lungs were starting to burn. That just made her run faster.

She reached the park bench where a bag of her things were hidden underneath it. She rushed to grab it. When she stood up there he was. He was covered in blood lying on the bench. A knife was slashed across his neck. His eyes were filled with white. "I thought you cared," he said as he was slowly got up.

"I had no choice!" she yelled back as she slowly moved away.

"Everyone has a choice," he took a knife out of his pocket, "Yours was to just watch the ones you loved die," he lunged at her with full force with the blade.

Alex jolted up. Sweat running down her face as her breath was in a rage. She looked around, and was relieved to notice she was in her apartment. She let out a deep sigh trying to calm herself down. _It was just a nightmare….. Or more like a flash back. _

She wrapped her legs with her arms and placed her head on her knees. She couldn't control the tears that were streaming down her face. Alex hadn't been reminded of that part of her past before. It was the part she hoped would never come back, that it would just disappear, like it never happened.

So much was happening. Vlad was back threatening her, her papa was back, and now Nikita might be lying to her. How could the days of being the little Alexandra Udinov turn into so much pain?

An arm was placed around her from the side of her. She looked up to see Sean looking at her with a worried look. "Whats wrong?" he rubbed her shoulder, in hopes to calm her.

"How did you get here," she wiped a tear away, "If anyone saw you."

"You were upset yesterday so I snuck over," he placed his other arm around her embracing her with a hug, "Don't change the subject tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," she broke away from Sean and got out of bed, "I'm going out."

She left the apartment. She couldn't deal with now. _Besides if I kill Vlad before he even has a chance to tell Sean it won't even matter. _Even the name Vlad made her rage. She couldn't stand the thought of him, unless it was down in a grave.

She needed to get him soon she couldn't stand another nightmare like that. But she needed supplies and his location, if she wanted to really make him cry out in pain like he made her so many times before.

She drove to Division without out any hesitation and headed to the armory. "Hey, are you okay," Owen asked before she had time to reach the armory.

"Yeah, I just needed sleep," she replied as began to walk again.

"Nikita wants to see you. She's in Medical," He began to walk away.

_Nikita, does she know my father is alive? Is she lying to me every time I even mention him?_ Alex changed directions and started to walk to medical. It was her chance to get the answer. But she doubted Nikita would just tell her. She didn't even tell her everything last time her father came up. She probably wouldn't even tell her now.

She arrived at medical as Nikita was talking to Michael. "I'll see if Birkoff has any leads," he looked at Alex figuring he needed to give them time.

Nikita smiled at him as he left. "You wanted to see me?" Alex walked in.

She didn't know if she was in the room with someone she considered to practically be her own mother, or with someone who lied to her about one of the most important things in her life.

"Yeah I wanted to see if you were healing okay," she slowly sat up, "I wasn't the only one tortured."

"I'm fine," her face showed no expression, "Are you healing alright."

Nikita looked at her strangely, "Yeah. Being stuck in here is worse than the broken ribs."

A few moments went by of pure awkward silence before Alex spoke, "Did you find out who was working with Amanda?"

Alex watched Nikita looking for anything that might tell her she was lying. "No," Nikita could tell by the way Alex was acting that something was up, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No why is there something you're not telling me?" Alex tilted her head with sarcastic curiosity.

Nikita was puzzled to see Alex talking to her like this. "I've told you everything I know, Alex."

"Okay," Alex just left she knew Nikita wasn't going to tell her at that point. She needed to figure out later. Vlad was her main target right now. Every moment he's free is another moment her life could come crashing down. Before getting the weapons she headed to Birkoff desk, where Michael and him were discussing Amanda. "Hey Michael, Nikita wants to see you," a grin appeared on Michaels face as he was happy every time Nikita needed him.

As he left Alex went up to Birkoff, "I think Sonya was looking for you earlier," Alex tried to get rid of him as well.

"She knows I'm here," he kept his eyes glued to the screen.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I mean I think she was really looking for you."

Birkoff suddenly understood. He got up a little nervous and left the computer hurrying to find her.

Once the ghost was clear Alex quickly got to work. She ran a facial scan for Vlad across America, ran his name for any purchases, and looked for any slave routes with a chance of him being there. She knew he would never get out of the business.

She began to think of every time he had said this was the life. She had just been a slave for two years and was lonelier than ever. That was when she met him, he was her only friend. She knew she could trust him because he had been a slave too. Vlad treated his female slaves horribly, but he treated his male slave's worse. The only reason he had guy slaves was because he made money. If he didn't make money off one of them he would take out a gun and end them right there on the spot.

Vlad kicked her as she talked back to him. He was about to kick her again as out of know where her friend came and punched Vlad. Vlad wiped the blood off of his mouth as he began to get himself back together. "So you want to take her punishment?" he took out a bat, that's fine by me."

Alex looked away as she heard every swing that contacted her only friend. Every about twenty minutes of hearing the torture, she heard the bat drop. "Clean yourself up," Vlad walked out, "You're useless if you don't make money."

Alex crawled to her only friend, as he was covered in bruises. "Why did you do that," she placed his head on her lap, trying to get him comfortable.

"I'll always protect you," he grinned before a shot of pain hit him and he tensed up.

He began to fall asleep as Alex brushed her fingers through his hair.

"I'll always protect you to," she slowly kissed his lips and stayed there as he slept.

Alex came back from her flashback as a picture popped up from the computer. A street camera got a hit on Vlad's face. She rushed out of the room and to the armory grabbing all the weapons she could and sprinted to her car.

"Sonya didn't need me," Birkoff said thinking Alex was still in the room.

Birkoff wasn't surprised that she just left being all mysteries. Nikita and Alex did it a lot.

He focused on the monitor. Alex had left the video up when she rushed out. Birkoff zoomed in on the sidewalk when he noticed why she had the video. "Who's the guy following Sean?"

**Oooooo… cliffhanger bum bum BUM. Lol thank you to all the reviews. I love hearing what people have to say, it always makes me smile. :**** I've been busy with so many things sry I haven't been updating besides this one and the last chapter. I'll try to update more. Much love**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm also sorry for there not being a lot much action. I'll make sure there is action in the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hope you like this chapter as much. :)**

She threw the bag into the car with the phone on her ear. "*&%$ Sean pick up!"

She turned the car on and slammed the door. Alex drove away as fast as possible, trying Sean's cellphone again. It rang again and again with no answer. She was half way to her apartment when he finally picked up. "Hey Alex, what's…"

"Are you okay," she didn't let him finish.

"Yeah I'm fine what's going on," He questioned hearing her voice was filled with worry.

"I need you to,"

"Wait someone is at the door. Give me a sec," Alex could hear him put the phone to his shoulder covering it so he could talk whoever was knocking.

"Wait Don't!" she shouted, "Sean get out of there!"

Alex's heart stopped as she heard a struggle on the other end followed by gun shots and the phone dropping. The shots rang out in her mind. The man she loved might have just died all because of her past. "Sean! Sean! Answer me!"

She through the phone out the window in anger and worry, and drove faster. The car sped through traffic, across construction zones, on curbs, without slowing down. She needed to know he was alright.

The tires screeched as she slammed on the brakes as she reached the apartment and got out of the car with a shot gun. She rushed inside to find everything shattered and ruined. Blood had smeared across the floor from the struggle. Alex's heart sank as there was no sign of Sean or Vlad. She slowly walked in noticing everything. There were roses on the floor with a broken vase. Sean must have gotten them to cheer her up. That's when Vlad must have followed him.

Alex heard a crack as she stepped. She looked down and saw a picture covered in broken glass of her and Sean. She picked it up and saw it was when they went on their first date. Sean had his arm around her and surprised her with the camera. Even though it was a surprise they still came out good together in the picture.

She looked up as she heard the phone ring. She picked it up, but didn't say anything. "I'm guessing you've seen everything." He chuckled a little.

"You sick $# %^! , where's Sean!" she clenched the phone.

His chuckle turned into a laugh, "But we're having so much fun telling stories."

Alex paused. Did he really tell Sean what happened?

"Let him go. He has nothing to do with this," she said with despair.

"You truly are pathetic." he paused, "You think I care. The only reason I took him was because it makes you suffer. Once you left the cops came and took all the girls. I have to start from the beginning, and you're going to be the first slave."

"I'd rather die than become a slave again."

"I don't think your little boyfriend holds the same thoughts," he laughed, "Maybe you should ask him."

She heard a scuffle on the phone, "Hello? Alex?"

Ease came to her mind as she heard his voice, "Are you okay?"

"I think so. Are you alright?"

It was just like him to worry about her when he was in trouble, "I'm fine. Don't believe anything he tells you. I'll explain everything when I get you back."

There was a pause on the other end. "Is it true though?"

There was a scuffle and Vlad was back, "I'll meet you at the ally of 5th and 3rd. Bring anyone and he dies a slow and painful death."

"Your just adding on to the things I'm going to do to you once I have my hands around your throat."

"Should I just kill him now then, and save all the trouble we'll go through?" Alex heard Sean trying to hold in the pain as Vlad broke one of his fingers.

Alex had no choice but to along with it, if she didn't want him to kill him. "What time?"

"How about in an hour? Very good Sasha."

The phone hung up. Alex couldn't take all this going on right now. Not with her father being alive working with Amanda. She threw everything from the counter onto the floor, and threw her fists down on the marble top.

The pain bolted up her arm. _So this isn't a nightmare._

She hoped she would just wake up and all this would be done with. She would be with Sean on another one of their dates. But she wasn't sleeping, she couldn't wakeup.

Alex ran out of the apartment as the other people on her floor were coming out of their homes to see what was going on. She didn't care though. She only had an hour to scope the meeting spot. There was no time to come up with a cover story.

_**Back at the building where Vlad was keeping Sean:**_

"I said everything you wanted me to on the phone," Sean told Vlad now tell me the whole story of what really happened."

Vlad looked at his prisoner who was kept behind steel bars. "If you really want me to, just letting you know, you're never going to look at her the same."

Sean took a moment. He knew nothing was going to change the way he felt. "Tell me."

Vlad gave him an evil grin as he pulled up a chair on the other side of the cell. "It all started with a boy…."

**The secret shall soon be revealed! Can Alex save Sean? Will the secret Alex has been holding back for all those years destroy everything between her and Sean? Only next chapter can tell.**


	6. Chapter 6

"It started with a boy about sixteen and a real moron. His name was Jason. They were about the same age, I'm pretty sure he was one year older. They were desperately and secretly in love, or at least they thought it was a secret. Love, I don't throw that word around that often," Vlad put his feet on the bars getting comfortable, "After today you'll be like me, you won't need it. It's just a nuisance."

Love, that word was the only word replayed in Sean's mind. In all the time they had been together Alex not once said she loved him. He just thought it slipped her mind, but he figured she loved him.

"But they thought they had something special. He was always there for her. Every time she got out of line and I had to teach her a lesson, he was there. That annoying $ %&#. He attacked me once, all because I almost killed her. She deserved it though. She tried to escape. It was a pathetic attempt. She tried to go out with the garbage," he put his hands on his head, "What do you expect from a useless druggy. How she thought she was going to go far, is beyond me?"

Sean said nothing. He knew Vlad was lying about some stuff, but Alex wasn't telling him anything so at least he would have some details.

"They were inseparable. They met after curfew every night almost. I could hear Sasha cry and Jason comfort her. It was pathetic. They would kiss, but nothing else. He respected her more than that or something. I can't recall what he said exactly, but it was close to that. Anyway they had a plan to escape together and run away. In the end though she betrayed him and left him to his death," he looked at his watch, "Time to go, can't let your love for now, wait."

Sean didn't believe anything he said. But a small part of him did. He didn't know why but he couldn't escape the feeling that part of it was true.

"But how? Why did she live him?" Sean demanded answers.

Vlad took out a tranquilizer, "You'll need to ask her if you see her again."

Sean's eyes quickly went dark as the chemicals in the dart took effect. He last saw Vlad standing over him with a grin on his face. "She'll just leave you to die anyway. I'm doing you a favor."

Sean awoke to voices and being tied up with tape across his mouth. It was all dark around him. There was a black bag placed on his head. "Show me his face!" he could he Alex's voice.

"If you shoot me he'll be my shield. You'll just kill him." Vlad removed the bag from Sean's head, "But I guess you're used to killing the ones you love."

"Shut up you piece of $#!&," Alex aimed her gun, "Let him go."

"You know all you have to do is drop the gun and come with me," Vlad broke another one Sean's fingers.

Alex stepped forward a little about to attempt to save the one she loved, but Vlad pointed his gun at Sean's head. Worry swallowed Sean's eyes, as that could have been his last moments alive. There was so much he never did or said.

"Fine," Alex threw her gun on the floor, "I'll give," she put her hands up.

"Good Sasha," Vlad inserted the key into Sean's cuff. Not turning them yet. "Now stick yourself with the needle on the table, and I'll let him go."

Alex picked up the syringe, "People are on their way here right now. So if you don't let him go they will kill you."

"I don't care if he lives or dies. He has nothing to do with this. Plus, you knowing that he doesn't want to see you is all the reason I need to let him live."

She looked at Sean. With his mouth covered she wondered what he would have said. What would he want her to do?

Alex looked at the drug_. Am I really willing to go back to that life? The life filled with pain and torture, where you get used all because you need a hit, and punished if you don't. It took me so many years to get back on track. Am I going to just let all this go and relive the pain? Yes. I would die for Sean. Life isn't worth it if he is dead, even if he never wants to see me. _

She glanced back at Sean, "I love you."

With those words said, she stuck the drug in her arm. She could feel it spread through her body. She stumbled as the drug was taking affect. She was beginning to get light headed as the room started to spin. It felt weird to her, like she was dreaming. The ground came closer as she fell to her knees, then flat to the floor. Everything was beginning to become blurry. Her vision was beginning to become dark. The last thing she saw was Vlad unlocking Sean's cuffs, and that was it.

She was surrounded by pitch black but it felt warm. It was peaceful, more peaceful than she had been in a while. It soothed her like nothing was going to hurt her. "Why didn't you save me," a voice said from the infinite darkness.

"Who's there?" she called back.

"You don't remember me? I loved you with all my heart," Jason walked out from the darkness. His short brown hair was as perfect as it always was.

"Jason," a tear streamed down her face.

"I thought were going to save me."

"I tried," sadness was running down her face, "I did what you said."

"I thought you were always going to be with me like you said," he began to disappear.

"Jason!" she put her arm out, "Please come back!"

Alex woke, "Jason!" she had shouted at the top of her lungs.

She was locked in a small cage, which was probably made for a dog. She could feel her heart beat faster. The feeling of coming down was horrible. Pain was shooting through her whole body. She needed another hit, she craved, no she wanted another hit. She was beginning to turn back into an addict, but it felt so good. Nothing was bothering her.

Vlad walked in holding skimpy clothes and a syringe. "Look who just woke up," he threw the clothes inside the cage and showed Alex the drug, "You want this don't you."

Alex was too weak to fight him there was no way for her to escape, but her remained strength was wasted on lunging for the hit.

"Look who's a druggy again," Vlad backed away with the needle, "But im going to make sure you suffer," he threw the needle down shattering it, "You're going to come off and feel all that agonizing pain, and then I'm going to make you an addict again. Then you're going to come off it, again and again and again. Till I get bored or you die."

He sat at his desk as Alex just stared at the liquid splattered all over the ground. The craving was just increasing, and so was the torture. Her headache was getting worse, and she was becoming shaky. Dark circles were appearing under her eyes as sweat was pouring down her forehead. What had she gotten into?

**OOOOOOOO snap! Vlad has Alex! We learned PART of her secret, but was it the truth. More shall be revealed. Please review! I love reading them and they help me write. I PROMISE you the real secret will be revealed next chapter… or will it….. jk lol :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't know how much more I can take of this._

It had been almost a month since Alex became Vlad's prisoner. Yet to her it felt like a year. She hadn't seen the light of day the whole time. She was trapped in Vlad's office inside a dog cage.

Each day she suffered. Each day she felt the pain she left behind so many years ago. The agonizing pain consumed her daily. Her stomach cramped, sweat poured down her face, and her head felt like it was going to explode. Yet none of it compared to the torture that she felt thinking that Sean hated her.

During the first few days, she believed Sean was on his way. Alex would stare at the door waiting for him to burst through it and save her from all this pain. But the hope quickly depleted after the first week. _I guess he really does hate me for what I did. I am the reason he got captured in the first place. _

Every time she felt as if she had a bit of strength, just enough to maybe kill Vlad, he would drug her. Whether it had been in her food or by attacking her, he found a way for it to happen. She could barely sleep or eat knowing that at any moment he could make her over dose. She couldn't stand the fact of dying in this rat hole. It was the worst thing to her.

_**Back at Division**_

Birkoff had stayed up for three days straight looking for any clues to where Vlad had taken Alex. Nikita and Sean wouldn't let him sleep, not that he wanted to. He didn't want to leave knowing that a member of his family could be dying. He couldn't get the repeated image of when he told Nikita about Alex getting taken. She had fallen to her knees when she saw it was Vlad. "Find anything?" Birkoff jumped as he heard a voice behind him ask.

He turned around to see Sean walk in. "Just like five minutes ago," he turned around a bit aggravated. "I will tell you immediately if I find anything."

Sean slammed his fists down on the table. "It's been almost a month and we haven't even come close to finding anything," his jaw clenched and threw everything on the table to the floor.

Birkoff sighed. Before he could think words flew out of his mouth. "There might not be anything to find," he was shocked that he had said that.

Suddenly Sean lifted Birkoff up by the collar on his shirt. Anger and hatred engulfed his eyes. Birkoff feared what Sean might do next. He closed his eyes preparing for the pain when he saw Sean's fist rise. He regretted saying it, but inside he knew someone had to. He praised himself for the pain, but it never came. Instead he heard a smash as Sean's fist made contact with the concrete wall behind him. He opened his eyes to see Sean's anger unfazed by the broken knuckles in his hand.

Even with the rage still in his eyes, Sean dropped Birkoff and stormed off. He couldn't believe someone told him that. He would search the world for Alex. He would never stop till his arms were wrapped around her. Though deep down he knew he might have to except the truth, that she might be gone… forever.

_**In the City**_

In the streets Nikita and Michael were searching for anything that could help them find who they thought of as a daughter. Nikita heard a drug dealer that might know where Vlad was. She followed him into an ally ad he was preparing for a deal. The dealer turned around to see Nikita, and made a run for it. She chased after him knowing that Alex's life was in her hands. That might have been her only chance of getting any leads to where Vlad was.

The chase continued down the street and into another ally. Nikita knew Alex might not have time for this. So she took out her silenced pistol and shot him in the leg. He fell to the ground as gravity poured blood down his leg. She slowly walked up to him, "Where is Vlad?"

He didn't say anything, which just made her more ticked. She raised her gun with furry and shot him in the knee cap. Blood stained the concrete ally floor. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"I don't know," the man grabbed his leg placing pressure on his wound. He was filled with fear.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Nikita aimed her gun at his forehead, "I won't ask again. WHERE IS HE?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" the man cried out for his life.

"My finger is getting real twitchy being on this trigger," she threatened him.

"I don't know. I DON'T!" he began to cry.

Nikita was about to pull the trigger, but was surprised when Michael grabbed her arm. "Nikita don't," he was a little shocked she was about to go that far.

"Let go of me! He's trying to hide Alex!" she tried to break his grip.

"He doesn't know anything," Michael held on to her as tight as he could.

Nikita tried to pull her arm away, but his grip was too tight. She gave up, she knew she couldn't get free. So she didn't say anything. She just glared, threw the gun down and walked to the car. She hated the fact that she wasn't even close to saving Alex.

After about five minutes Michael entered the car, "An ambulance is on its way," as he said that Nikita didn't look at him at all, "He should be fine."

Nikita didn't say anything. She tried hard to hold them back but tears fell down her cheek. She didn't know what to do anymore. Michael put his arms around her and hugged her. "Why Vlad?" she cried into his shirt, "He's probably torturing her right now. He's supposed to be dead. Why is he alive?"

Michael didn't know what to do. He had none of the answers. "I don't know, but we'll find her," he hugged her tighter, hoping that he could at least comfort her a little.

They went home empty handed. It was another day filled with emptiness. A hole remained in their hearts. It was a quiet night filled with sad faces and held back tears. After a depressing dinner, they decided it was time for some sleep. They hoped tomorrow would give them back their daughter.

Michael had fallen asleep about an hour ago, but Nikita couldn't. She just lied awake. The thoughts of what Vlad was doing to Alex wouldn't leave her mind. So she headed to the kitchen deciding that some tea might help her sleep. As she was walking back to her room with the steaming cup of green tea the phone rang. She tiptoed over to it, hoping not to wake Michael, knowing this was the only sleep he had gotten in a week.

She dropped her tea as she heard the words from the phone. "I know where Alex's at," Birkoff had said.

Without hesitation, Nikita said "We'll be right in."

Michael ran into the room, in his pajamas, gun drawn after hearing Nikita's tea crash. "What is it?"

Nikita turned to him with a smile, "We know her location."

**So I know I haven't written the secret and im REALLY SORRY! But I don't want to rush to it. But anyway. They finally found Alex, but how? The answer might surprise you. But will they come in time? She doesn't have much time left. **

**I hope I gave everyone a little of Sean they wanted. I know I've said it before many times, but im planning on the secret being revealed next chapter. You can thank my 3 hour after school class for this chapter being up a little early. That class is dead boring! Anyway Much love and thanks for all the reviews! ::D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick shout out to maheenkhan648 who had a major part in this chapter, and also to Nalexgirl for giving me an amazing idea that really gave this chapter suspense. Thank you so much for the ideas! Don't stop them from coming!**

She could barely keep her eyes open as the drugs flowed through her veins. Alex knew she couldn't keep this up much longer. Her time was coming and she accepted it. She hated the fact it would all end in Vlad's office, but what choice did she have. She couldn't take the sleepless nights and going days without eating anymore. She just waited for Vlad to get bored and just end her. But she still wanted a moment to kill him. She knew in her condition if she did anything she would die to. But at least he would die to.

_**Back at Division**_

Everyone was rushing to get the supplies. They were sleep deprived, but they never moved faster. This was the only lead they got and they weren't going to let it slip through their fingers. Nikita had noticed Sean was quieter than usual as they were on the plane. "It's not your fault," she tried to convince him.

"If only I was not captured, then she wouldn't be getting tortured right now," he gripped the gun in his lap, "Why didn't she tell me!"

"She didn't tell you because the secret might have been too painful," she put her hand on his back.

"Don't act like you know everything about her," he moved away from her hand, "She could have told you, but she didn't. She doesn't trust you enough to save her life."

"Hey I'm just trying to comfort you," Nikita was surprised.

"You know ever since I came back I noticed, it was all about the mission to you," he glared at Nikita, "And now Alex is in trouble because you were too busy to even help her. I can't wait for her to realize she needs to leave you guys."

"Hey I'm here to help rescue her to," Nikita stood up.

"She wouldn't need it if you would have just let her leave," Sean stood up.

There were each waiting for the other to take the swing. "Relax. You two are both just tired. Try to focus on the mission," Michael said through their coms.

They both sat down annoyed and angry. Nikita knew he was right. She had been so focused on killing Amanda and catching the dirty thirty, that she didn't even realize Alex was on drugs. And now she was too busy to realize Vlad was back and coming after her. Was it really her fault?

Sean hated what he said. Nikita did save Alex the first time, but the only reason Alex was in trouble was because of Nikita. Without her Alex would have left and been safe. He knew someone had to say it, and he had felt that way forever. And he knew Alex wouldn't say that to Nikita no matter how she felt.

Once the plane landed they drove to Vlad's hidden sex club, and scoped the building from the street. Men were walking in and out. It was swarming with guards. They searched on all sides for a point of entry, but there was at least three guards per at each entrance. "Birkoff were going to need a new way in," Nikita spoke into her earpiece.

"I'm going to need a few minutes to figure it out," he replied.

"We don't have time for this," Sean walked out of the car.

"Sean, what are you doing? We don't know what in there," Nikita told him through coms.

She watched as Sean took out his earpiece and stomped on it with his foot, as continued walking.

$#* ! Birkoff hurry up. Sean's going in on his own.

"I'm hurrying," she could hear Birkoff type as he said that.

**Sean**

Sean walked up to the guard at the main entrance. As he was about to walk in the guard stopped him, but didn't say anything. Sean knew he would blow his chance before he even got in the building if started a fight. So he took out his wallet and showed a hundred dollar bill. The guard cleverly took the money without the other guards seeing and let Sean in. _All thugs are the same. It's all about the money. _

Music was blasting inside as crowds of guys' surrounded around girls. Sean blended in as he watched to see where guards headed. It took a few minutes but a guard came from a barely noticeable door behind a certain. Sean began to move in as he weaved between people. When he was only few meters away he started to stumble and walk towards the guards in front of it. He acted drunk, and went up to them. "Why are *hiccup* you guys so stiff? *hiccup* Have a drink," Sean grabbed a wine bottle off a table and smashed it across one of the guards head. The guard fell down unconscious, as the other swung at Sean. Sean blocked it and kneed the guard in the head. No one could hear the brawl over the pounding club music.

Now that the entrance was free, Sean went in, pistol drawn. The next thing Sean saw haunted him. There were girls drugged up and passing out left and right. The smell was unbearable, as it was giving him a headache. He looked over to see a guard beating up a girl. When he took a closer look he saw the familiar brown hair. Without hesitation, he tackled the guard to the ground and hit him in the head with the back of his gun.

Relieved he looked over to see the girl was still breathing. He finally got his love back. But when he brushed the hair out of her face, it wasn't her. She was the wrong girl. "Where's Vlad?!" he yelled desperate to find Alex.

The girl was too high to answer. She just nodded at him. "Please!" Sean couldn't stand the worry anymore.

_If they beat up this girl this badly, what are they doing to Alex? She was the one who ended it for Vlad. _

"Hey!" a deep voice behind him said.

Sean turned around to see guards with guns pointed at him. He quickly grabbed the girl and dove behind a metal cabinet as bullets began to fly. There were so many of them, there was no break in firing. Sean couldn't get a shot out. He was pinned down.

He looked next to him to see the girl covering her ears as she cried. Sean knew he had to figure something out quick.

He began to hear bullets being fired from behind the guards. He looked up to see the dropping one by one as Nikita shot them. The guard turned around to shoot her, but Sean shot him first. All the guards were down.

Nikita ran over the bodies and to Sean, "Did you find her?"

Sean looked away, "No."

They heard a groan as one of the guards was still alive. Nikita walked over to him and placed her foot on his bullet wound, on his arm. "Where's Vlad?" she dug her heel into his bloody arm.

The man screamed in pain, "In his office! Down the hall on the left!"

She hit him with her gun causing him to black out. They could hear footsteps echo as more guards were coming. "I'll cover you. Go find Alex," Nikita was reloading her gun, "She'll be waiting for you."

Sean was surprised that she was still helping him even though everything he had said. He gave her an extra clip and nodded. "I'll bring her back." Nikita gave him a new earpiece, before he ran off.

**Alex**

Vlad walked in slamming the door behind him. He grabbed the syringe from his desk and walked over to Alex. His face was red as a vein on his forehead was popping out from the anger. "Every time we cross paths I lose everything," he unlocked the cage and dragged her out, "I'm going to make sure that it won't happen again."

He picked her up by the wrist and stabbed the needle into her vein. She was too weak to do anything except watch as he pumped the whole syringe filled of drugs into her.

She could feel it starting. "Enjoy your last few seconds," he threw her down and grabbed his stuff. He left her there to die.

Alex swayed a little as she threw up. She could feel her heart beat slowing down as she fell to the ground. The room was darkening. She could see the blur of a person rushing over to her. They were saying something but it just sounded like noises to her.

**Sean**

He rushed over to her as he saw her on the floor face down. When he rolled her over a tear began to form in his eye as his nightmare was coming true. She was pale white and her fingers were turning blue. She was freezing cold but sweating. "Alex! Answer me," Sean pleaded.

Her eyes were open but she wasn't responding. "Nikita! I found her! I think she's overdosed. What do I do? I'm losing her quick!" He said to his earpiece.

"%^ #! We need to get her to an emergency room!" she said as she was in a gun battle with the guards still.

"Division back up will be there any minute," Birkoff responded, "They are prepping for when you bring her.

"I don't know if she'll make it. She barely has a pulse," Sean responded, "Hurry!"

Sean quickly but gently picked up her limp body and sprinted out of the room. He ran down the hallway as Nikita killed the last guard. They ran out as Nikita shot behind them trying to get rid of the guards. "Stay with me. I love you. Don't leave me," Sean whispered to Alex as he tried to run faster.

They managed to get out and jumped into the van. Sean gently laid Alex down in the back, letting the medics do their job. One inserted a needle filled with a chemical to counter the drug. They hooked her up to a heart monitor. "There's no pulse!" one yelled.

He took out a defibrillator and shocked her. "Clear!" he shocked her again.

Sean watched as he couldn't do anything. Her lips were turning blue and he knew she was slipping away. "Bring her back!" he demanded. Nikita held him back as he was about to lunge at them.

Nikita cried as she watched her daughter die in front of her. She had stopped Alex from overdosing before, but this was different. She was too late.

** Part1 to this chapter. I don't want to make it to long and this builds suspense. I'm sick today so I should have the other one up by tomorrow or tonight. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Alex! Please come back!" Sean was holding her hand.

"Clear," the medic shocked her again.

Tears were pouring down Nikita's eyes. Has Alex really left her? The heart monitor read a straight line as the medic shocked her for her last time. He put the defibrillator down, "I'm sorry," he told Nikita and Sean, "There's nothing else I can do. I'm afraid she's too far gone."

"What's going on! Nikita!" Michael demanded to know back at coms.

Nikita couldn't say anything. She was hyperventilating from the crying. It felt like her heart had been ripped out and stabbed. She couldn't hold it together. She brushed Alex's hair out of her face, staring at her daughter's motionless body. As her hand moved the hair the body felt so cold. Nikita just stared at the pale corpse as it started to turn blue. Tears were rushing down her cheek.

"Nikita!" Michael yelled.

"She's gone. Alex is dead Michael!" Nikita wiped her eyes, but more tears just fell.

Michael couldn't believe what he just heard. Everything around him seemed to be standing still. _She can't be gone. Every time, Haley, Max, and now Alex, they're all gone._ His nightmare just seemed to continue. He didn't know what to do. His face remained in shock as he was hoping he would just wake up and that it would all be over.

Nikita sat down, hugged her knees and let the tears flow. _I don't care about Amanda. I don't care about the dirty thirty, just bring Alex back. Please bring her back to me. _

Sean never felt more alone. He lost his mother and he couldn't see his sisters. Alex was all he had left. Now that she's gone he had nothing to fight for. There was no point if everyone he loved was gone.

An hour past and Nikita had no more tears. She just laid her head in her knees and clenched her hair, wishing it was all a lie. _It's all my fault. If I had just paid attention to her instead of worrying about Amanda, she would still be here. I'm so sorry Alex. I'm so sorry. _

**Alex**

There was a warm bright light in front of her. Alex couldn't move, but it was coming closer to her. The light was blinding as it shadowed a person. "It's great to see you again Alex," the voice said.

The soothing tone seemed so familiar to her. She squinted trying to block the light so she could see who it was. As they came closer to each other, light surrounded Alex. "Who are you?" she asked.

"You really don't remember me," he said jokingly.

She finally came close enough to see who it was. "Jason," she couldn't believe it was him. After all that time he hadn't changed.

He interlocked his fingers with hers. She smiled at him, "How is this possible?"

He didn't say anything. He just smiled and kissed her forehead. "I missed you so much, but this can't be forever," he let go of her hand, "I just wanted you to know I will always protect you."

The light was fading away and so was Jason. "Don't leave me again," she cried out as he was almost gone, "Jason!"

As the last bit of light disappeared Alex could hear a whisper, "I love you."

**Sean**

He didn't know what to do anymore. There was nothing left for him, not in the world or Division. He looked down at his hands. They were shaking and he couldn't stop them. He was clenching Alex's watch that her father gave her. He could feel it dig into his skin as his grip tightened every time he looked at Alex. The only thing he wanted was to tell her he loved her.

Nikita was still curled into a ball clenching her hair when a single beep came out of the heart monitor. Nikita looked up, but saw Alex didn't move. She figured it was some kind of sick glitch, but another beep came. That's when Nikita noticed Alex's finger twitch ever so slightly.

"Sean," she crawled over to the body. Another beep and then another came. Gradually it became a steady heartbeat.

Sean rushed over and grabbed Alex's hand. "What's going on?" he looked for some kind of answer.

"I don't know," he said astonished by what he was seeing.

"She's a fighter," Nikita said with a smile as a tear danced down her cheek.

They saw Alex eyes twitch, when her eyes slowly open. "Jason?"

"No it's me Sean," a smile stretched across his face, "Thank god you're alive."

** Alex**

Alex awoke to the sight of Sean sleeping on the couch next to her bed. She looked around to see she was in Division Medical. She had a splitting headache. When she thought about it, she couldn't remember what happened. The last thing she remembered was being locked in Vlad's cage.

"You're awake," Nikita walked in holding some food.

"Yeah," Alex tried to sit up.

"Woah," Nikita placed the food down and quickly helped Alex sit up, "You need to take it easy. A lot happened."

"Like what?" Alex asked.

Before Alex could finish she was surprised by Nikita hugging her. Alex was surprised that she did that but she hugged back. "What' wrong?" she was confused.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me again," Alex could feel Nikita's tears as she said that.

Alex could feel Nikita hug tighter. "What happened?" Alex was concerned now.

"You don't remember?" Nikita let go of her so she could talk.

Alex just shook her head. There was a growing sense of fear inside her.

Nikita used her sleeve to wipe her cheek. "We lost you. Everyone thought you had died and were gone forever."

She didn't know what to say. She had never thought about what would happen if she actually died. She knew about the danger and how there was always a chance she could lose her life, but she never really thought about it.

They both looked over as they heard Sean begin to wake up. "I'll let you guys have some time," Nikita smiled and hugged her before walking out of the room.

"Hey how you feeling," Sean sat down on a chair next to her and held her hand.

"A little sore, but I'm fine," she tried to joke but he was serious.

"I almost lost you because you kept a secret from me. Please tell me. Next time we might not get a second chance."

Alex hesitated for a minute, unsure if she should. She breathed out preparing for what might happen next. "It all started when….."

**Hehehe so this is only part 2 and theres going to be a part 3 *apologetic smile* I told you the secret was going to be revealed in this chapter so it will. I just don't want to rush to it or make the chapter to long. But were getting there. Im so sry about all of this , but I hop you like this part as much as the last one. **


	10. Chapter 10

** Finally the secret is revealed. I had to rewrite this so many times. tibetan mastiff was the genius behind most of this. So special thanks to her! I hope you guys like this chapter, I was unsure about so many things. :D**

**Three years ago**

"Get moving," Alex heard one of Vlad's thug say as he threw a boy into a cage.

Every time someone new was brought in they spent at least a week without food or water, so the only thing they wanted was a drug. They all became mindless this way, always following orders. Even if they knew they were going to die, they still did what they were told.

Alex couldn't take watching it happen anymore. She wouldn't be able to stand herself if she just let this happen again. When the guard left after giving the boy the shot, Alex snuck in. She brought out some old bread from her pocket and a water bottle. The boy looked like he had never done drugs a before. That's when she realized they were taking addicts anymore. They were taking random people off the streets.

"Shhhh. Eat this," She placed bread in his mouth as he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Where am I," he mumbled.

Alex didn't know how to answer him. She didn't want to be the one to tell him his life was pretty much over. "Just drink this, and you'll feel better," she poured water into his mouth.

She looked at him. It felt like everyday Vlad was bringing in people to replace the slaves that overdosed. It was amazing that she lasted this long. Who knew how long she had left?

"I'm Jason by the way," he hardly mumbled.

"Alex," she poured more water in his mouth.

It had been like that the whole week. She would sneak in to see him and then take care of him. Before they knew it they were best friends. Everyone else was mindless and only cared about getting a hit, but he was real. He wouldn't bow down to Vlad. The only reason Vlad kept her was because he made money. If he made any less then Vlad wanted he would get punished. Yet no punishment truly made him obey Vlad.

It had been two months since Jason arrived. He walked in on Alex holding a syringe filled completely. "What are you doing?" he said worried.

"I can't take it anymore!" she was gripping the syringe, "The pain never ends."

"Don't," he tried to calm her down, "It's going to get better."

"No its not," she placed the needle on her skin, but it didn't go in yet, "No one even cares about us. It won't make a difference if it ends here."

Not knowing what else to do he said what he had been thinking since the moment he met her, "I care. I love you."

Alex stopped moving, "What?" She just looked at him. She thought he was just saying that at first, but she could tell by the look in his eyes he meant it.

"I love you," he slowly started to walk over to her, "If you do this there's no reason for me to be here anymore. I'll just follow you."

Alex couldn't believe it. She hadn't known what love felt like in years. Was there a reason for her then? If she had a reason to live, would she keep going?

She fell to her knees dropping the needle and crying into her hands. Jason rushed over and hugged her. She was so confused. He just hugged her tighter as she cried into his shirt, "I'm going to get you out of here. I promise," he would die to keep this promise.

A month past and they were each other's comfort. Each time one felt like there was no reason, the other would be there for them, helping each other through the pain and torture which Vlad called their lives.

Each free second Jason was working on figuring out a way to escape. He wrote down every time the thugs would switch positions and created a map of the whole building.

A day came that Alex completely forgot the purpose of. She had finished her work for the day and was heading back to her room when she noticed her room's door open. As she got closer she heard someone going through her stuff. She opened the door to see Jason put a vase of roses on her bed. "Happy birthday," he took one of the roses and handed it to her.

"How did you know," she was amazed that anyone knew it, even she forgot.

"I'm just sorry you have to spend it here," he was apologetic.

She smiled, "Thank you," she kissed him.

He had a surprised look on his face. They spent the night talking about what they would do if they ever got out. How they would run away and start all over. Everything from their past wouldn't matter, because they would go as far as possible. Alex smiled at him, each time he said we or our. It gave her hope that maybe she could restart. They got closer and closer until their lips met.

The night continued, but it had gotten more intimate.

A month had past and Alex knew something was wrong she felt different. She would throw up before she even drank or did drugs. The thing was she hadn't done any of those things in weeks. So she shouldn't be feeling this way.

That's when it hit her she knew what was going on. She was shaking at the thought of it. Alex brought Jason into her room. "What's wrong?" he saw Alex was shaking and wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I.. a..," she couldn't say it.

There was no one else to tell so she just took a deep breath and said it, "I pregnant."

The look on his face was emotionless. Alex didn't know what he was going to say or do. He just stood there. "Now we need to get out of here sooner," he grinned.

Alex hugged him. She was still scared. If Vlad found out they would be killed without hesitation.

It had been over a month and her belly was about to become noticeable. She had refused to take the drug afraid of the results it might have on her child.

Vlad kicked her as she talked back to him. He was about to kick her again as out of know where Jason came and punched Vlad. Vlad wiped the blood off of his cheek from the cut, as he began to get himself back together. "So you want to take her punishment?" he took out a bat, that's fine by me."

Alex looked away as she heard every swing that contacted his body. After about twenty minutes of hearing the torture, she heard the bat drop. "Clean yourself up," Vlad walked out, "You're useless if you don't make money."

Alex crawled to him, as he was covered in bruises. "Why did you do that," she placed his head on her lap, trying to get him comfortable.

"I'll always protect you," he grinned before a shot of pain hit him and he tensed up.

He began to fall asleep as Alex brushed her fingers through his hair.

"I'll always protect you to," she slowly kissed his lips and stayed there as he slept.

The next day Jason knew he had to get her out tonight or Vlad was going to figure out what's going on. He had packed there things and hid them under a park bench, when he tested the escape. As long as everything goes as well as it did the first time. "You ready?" he held her hand as the guards were about to switch positions.

She nodded at him, ready for what was going to happen.

"If anything happens run. Don't stop running. There's a bag under a bench in the park. It has everything you will need and a bus tickets." he kissed her forehead, "I'll be right behind you."

It was time the guards had left his post. They ran out the door and the next one. Once outside they hid behind a dumpster, waiting for the next guard to switch positions. It was pouring rain. It masked their noise. They only had to get past this guard and they were free. But he didn't move. Something was wrong he was leaving. If they didn't leave soon they would miss the bus out of there. "When I give you the signal run," he let go of her hand, but didn't look at her. He was trying to not show her the tears that streamed down his face. He picked up a glass bottle.

"Wait. What?" but before she could get an answer he had ran out.

"Hey!" he yelled at the guard and threw the bottle at him.

The guard looked furious. "We have an escapee," he spoke into his radio.

"We're on our way," it replied.

The guard shot his tasor at him. Thunder cracked as Jason's body fell. Without any hesitation Alex ran out and sprinted to him.

The guards arrived, and supported Jason by holding his arms. "You know what happens, to escapees? I'm sure Vlad will be happy," the guard pointed a gun at him.

Alex was only a few yards as the gun rang out. It was louder than the thunder as it echoed through the ally's in the city. She looked at him as his body fell down and his blood fused with the rain. The guards turned around to see Alex crying, "Hey!"

Her feet splashed through the puddles as she ran the other way. She ran as fast as she could. Blood was all over her hands. The crimson liquid stained her shirt. The guard tried to tasor her but had missed.

She had to get out of there. Alex couldn't believe she had done that. She had left him there. Even if he was dead she still wanted to hold his hand. She sprinted down the street. She was running so fast that her lungs were starting to burn. That just made her runs faster though.

She reached the park bench where the bag was hidden underneath it. She rushed to grab it. She could hear the guards coming. She looked down the street and saw people getting on the bus. She sprinted to through the park and down the street. She could feel pain in her feet as she stepped on a broken bottle, but she kept running.

The bus was about to pull away as she reached it. The driver opened the door confused to see a girl covered in blood soaking wet running to the bus. It didn't faze Alex. She just handed him the ticket and sat down in a seat.

Months had past and the baby was dew any day. But she had never been more conflicted in her life. She didn't want the baby to suffer because of her. She wanted to keep it, but she knew Vlad was going to be looking for her. It was the only thing that she had left that reminded her of Jason, but she knew she had to let the child live a real life.

The day finally came. "It's a girl," the doctor said.

Alex held her child for the first and last time. It only took a few minutes before a family came in to take her away. They didn't look at Alex. She figured they thought she was a drug addict who didn't care, but she did.

She cared so much. It hurt to even think about letting the girl grow up without her. The pain was so much, she had lost everything, and she started drugs again after a month.

**Present day **

Alex looked at Sean as she finished telling him. He was shocked and mad. Not mad that she had a kid, but that she didn't tell him. All these secrets and he's been following her. Giving up everything he had to be with her and he knew nothing about her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he stood up agitated.

"It had nothing to do with you," she replied.

"Nothing to do with me? I have told you everything! If it wasn't for Vlad I never would have found out," he looked at her, "Maybe I should just ask him if there's anything else your keeping from me, because you won't tell me."

"He's here?" Alex sat up completely as she felt anger refill her veins.

"We captured him as he was running away. O wait, maybe I should have kept that a secret," Sean stormed out.

Alex fists tightened as she felt everybody slipping through her grasp. She threw the food Nikita had left her at the wall, and got up. She changed into her clothes and left. She stormed down the hall and into the interrogation room. Vlad was sitting at the table and evilishly grinned as he saw her walk in. She grabbed a chair and jammed it into the door, blocking anyone from coming in.

As she walked towards Vlad he stood up and began to back up. Alex flipped over the table, that stood between them and lunged at him. A fist went straight to his head and then to his cheek. He flew to the floor as blood spilled out of his mouth. "This is all your fault!" she hit him again and again, "Now I'm going to make sure you're dead for sure."

She began choking him. "Alex stop! Open the door!" she could hear Nikita yell as she was trying to break the door down.

"Jason deserved it," He managed to choke out.

"Shut up!" she threw him.

"Alex don't kill him!" Nikita yelled.

Alex walked over to Vlad, looking at him with hatred boiling. She began to punch him again. His face was cover in blood, as the door blew open. "Alex don't!" Nikita ran over and held Alex back.

Michael ran over to see if Vlad was still breathing…

**This chapter is finally done yay! I didn't want it to be too long but well to late. So I was wondering what you think her daughter's name should be. Also if Vlad should be alive or not. I'm sorry I ask you guys to choose so many things but I love it when people choose parts of a story. That way they feel like that have a part in writing it. Plus it really helps making the creativity flow. **

**Thank you all for reading this story. I'm so thankful for all the reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm REALLY sorry I haven't posted for this story in a while. Just got a laptop for my bday so im going to bebale to write more. So yay **** but back to the story. There were so many good names that were really creative. I tried to make it so I used most of them. The name is in Italian, (you'll know which one), because if I used Russian it would be this жизнь. And I'm most positive no one is going to know what that is. Well … unless your Russian. But I have no idea what that is! So umm its Italian lol Sry this authors note is so long. So im going to stop now. Please review. **

Michael crouched down and put his fingers to Vlad's neck searching for a pulse. Nikita was struggling to control Alex back as she was still trying to fight. She almost got hit when Alex swung back at her. She was barely able to hold her.

The look in Alex's eyes was filled with hatred. Every day that she suffered because of Vlad was being released. The death of Jason and the life she never had with her daughter was filling the anger she had inside. She could have had a normal, happy life if not for this man. He was the cause of it all. Even when she thought she had left it all in the past, he came back and ruined her life. Sean can't even stand her now.

Michael looked back at Nikita and shook his head. There was no pulse. Nikita let go of Alex, a little shocked that she did that. She knew she couldn't stand Vlad, Nikita hated the sight of him to, but to go as far as to kill him shocked her. She had trained Alex to value life, to save a life if possible. It made her wonder. Was Alex the same person she saved?

Alex shoved away from Nikita and stormed out. She wasn't going to let her world burn without a fight. As she left the room Ryan and Owen came running. "What's going on?" Ryan had a panicked look on his face.

Alex didn't stop. She didn't even look at him she just kept walking. She didn't regret what happened. So she didn't care about the punishment Ryan had in store for her. She knew what had to happen next. There was nothing else on her mind. She walked into ops where Birkoff was providing support for a team out in the field. As she walked in she noticed Sean in the corner talking to an agent. She saw him in the corner of her eye. He just glanced at her and looked away ignoring her. She kept walking towards Birkoff, but she would be lying if she said it didn't hurt. The small glance felt like daggers in her heart. She still cared for him, but she was starting to question if he felt the same. She wondered if the secret was the last straw for him.

"All targets down. You are clear to move in," Birkoff spoke into his earpiece as Alex walked up.

"I need you to look up a name for me," Birkoff could tell by the look in her eye she meant business.

"Who?" he began to type as files were opening on his screen.

Alex hesitated for a minute, "Elizabeth Vita Tri'Noda ." (Try- Na-Du)

After all these years she never forgot that name. She always remembered the smile she had when they let her at least choose the middle name. It was perfect to name her Vita, life. For she would have a life of surrounded by happiness.

Birkoff began to type in the name, "Who is she?" he looked up waiting for an answer, but just saw Alex focus on the names that popped up.

She pointed, "That one. What's the address?"

A picture of a three year old girl showed up as he clicked it. Birkoff was surprised at the likeness Alex and her shared. The little girl had Alex's hair and blue eyes. The face was almost the same except for her face shape. "Do you know her?" He looked up shocked.

Alex just ignored him as she memorized the address in her head. She could barely focus as flashbacks of holding the young girl came pouring into her head. "Here," Birkoff printed out the address and picture. He could tell this meant something to her.

"Thanks," Alex grabbed the paper and ran out.

With everything going on she needed to make sure Elizabeth was alright. If Vlad had found Alex, then he might have found her to. Who knows what he would have done in revenge. Alex couldn't bear to think of it. She ran to the garage and got on a motorcycle and drove off. She replayed the address over and over in her head. It would be a day long trip since it was on the other side of America, but she wouldn't stop for anything.

She had driven for almost twenty hours straight. Her vision was blurry and she was starting to dose off, but she would just shake it off and keep driving. Alex needed to know everything was ok. That she still could have something good in her life.

It was almost two in the morning. She realized she needed to stop. If she died by a car accident the whole trip would be pointless. So she stopped at a motel. After she checked in she went to her room and crashed on top of the bed. She was too tired to wash up or change. She just laid on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

_**Dream:**_

"_You couldn't protect Jason and now you can't protect this little girl," Vlad raised Elizabeth by the arm. She was unconscious. "You truly are pathetic."_

"_Leave her alone!" Alex screamed and ran at him, but she wasn't moving. _

"_She's going to replace you as a slave," he grinned._

"_No!" she tried harder to run, but they were just fading away._

"_Give her back!" Alex begged._

_She faintly heard in the distance, "Mommy," and then a gun shot_.

"No!" Alex yelled as she jolted up from the bed. She glanced at the clock next to the bed and realized she had only slept for three hours. She didn't want to sleep anymore if there was a chance she would have another nightmare like that. So she decided to keep driving till she arrived at the house.

She pulled up to the house in a quiet neighborhood. It was sunrise and she saw lights in the house beginning to turn on. She could see Elizabeth down stairs through the window. Alex realized that they did look alike. She smiled at the sight of Jason in the girl. The little girl jumped into her daddy's arms, as he swung her around and brought her to the front yard. Alex gave a little smile at the thought of it could have been her life. A simple life filled with the only worry of being late to work, instead of if someone she knew was going to get shot. It seemed like a dream to just see her little girl again.

That's when she decided to go to her. She wasn't going to take her. The life she lived wasn't met for a little girl. She was just going to talk to her. She needed to.

As she was starting to walk up Elizabeth ran into chasing her ball. That's when all of a sudden a car was speeding down the street. Alex could tell by the way he was driving he was drunk. She looked back at the dad and saw he was working on his car and didn't what was going on.

Without hesitating Alex ran after her daughter. She ran as fast as she could. "Get out of the street!" she yelled as she sprinted through the street. The little girl looked up as she grabbed her ball. She screamed as the car was only a few feet away.

Alex dove for her. It felt as time was moving slowly as she pushed the girl out of the cars path. Suddenly a pain ran through Alex's entire body. She could feel the pain as the cars bumper hit her head on. The pain shot through her arm as she could see the top of the car when she went over the car. Her head was spinning as if the world was on a rollercoaster.

She laid there, motionless in the street as she heard someone yell, "Call 911."

She moved her head up slowly trying to see if the girl was alright. A relief went through her as she saw Elizabeth was alright. "Stay still," the dad told her as he was trying to make sure she was going to make it. She just looked at the sky as sirens wailed in the background.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex slowly opened her eyes as she heard a voice of a little girl in the distance. "Mommy, can I stay with her in the room?"

"As long as you don't touch anything."

Her vision was blurry as she could only see the ceiling. Her body felt numb as she tried to move her fingers. As her vision cleared she saw she was in a house. The room was a bed room turned into a medical room. She turned her head slightly and noticed she was hooked up to a heart monitor. The thing that shocked her the most was that it was snowing outside the window. It was supposed to be mid fall.

Suddenly she barely felt something in her hand on the other side of her. She turned to notice Elizabeth holding her hand. "Good morning," she smiled at Alex.

Alex just smiled back and gently closed her hand around the girls. "Morning," she managed to whisper.

The mom walked in with a surprise look on her face, "Your awake!"

"Yeah," she could barely hear Alex say.

"You need to rest you've been out for a long time. My name is Jackie" she placed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the dresser for Elizabeth.

Alex's eyes went wide as she heard her say she's been out for a while. "How long?"

The women checked the heart monitor, "A little over a month."

"A month," Alex quickly sat up in shock, "I need to get going."

Alex got out of bed and grabbed her jacket which was sitting on a chair. She needed to get back to Division who knew what had happened in a whole month. They had no idea where she was. She stopped. She knew going back meant facing her punishment and dealing with an angry Sean.

Before she knew it she was becoming light headed and her whole body hurt. She fell to the ground. She couldn't believe how weak she had become. She wondered what really happened that day.

The Jackie ran into the room at the sound of the thud. He carried her back into the bed. "You need to stay in bed. You have four broken ribs, a broken leg, and a broken collar bone. There is no way your leaving anytime soon."

Alex nodded agreeing that there was no way she could make it home, even though she was in no rush to face everyone's rage against her. "Why are you doing all this?" she asked.

"You saved our little girl," he brought her a sandwich; "This is so small compared to what you did. It's the least we could do. You can call me Jackie by the way."

Alex smiled. She would have jumped in front of that car to save Elizabeth no matter what. She closed her eyes and slept a peaceful sleep, knowing that she had found Elizabeth and she was safe.

Eight days had passed before she was able to move and get out of bed. She couldn't move far but Elizabeth kept her company. They would play together, draw with crayons, and make silly faces at each other. "Look what I drew," the young girl said.

Alex turned as was shocked at what she saw. "It's you and me playing," Elizabeth told her, "I drew it for you."

Alex took it from her and took a closer look. A tear poured down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away afraid it might damage the drawing. "It's beautiful. I keep it forever."

As her daughter kept drawing, her eyes stayed on the picture. What was she going to do? They had become so close. She couldn't imagine her life without her baby girl now. But the life she lived was not a life meant for a child. Would she really risk her safety just to be with her? That question played over and over in her head.

After a day of thinking she made up her mind. She was finally able to move almost normally. Alex packed her things and walked over to Elizabeth. The child's face was crying as she hugged her teddy bear. "Where're you going?" she tried to hide her tears in her bear.

Alex walked over trying to fight the tears, "It's time I go home."

"This is your home," she grabbed her sleeve.

Alex went to her knees and was eye level with the girl, "I'm afraid it's not anymore."

Elizabeth hugged Alex. "Will I ever see you again?"

It took Alex a minute to figure out the answer to that question. She hugged her little girl tighter, "I'm afraid not."

After she hugged her only daughter for the last time, she left. She waved goodbye to the caring family and walked out the door. Once she knew she was far away from the door that they wouldn't see her she cried. Tears were streaming down her face nonstop. She let out all the emotions she was holding back. Her heart was breaking at the fact of never seeing her again.

As she was walking her motorcycle off out from the side of their house she saw a black van in the street. She wiped her eyes and took a closer look. There were men preparing their guns and about to move out.

She dropped the bike and ran back in the house, "What's going on," the Jackie was worried.

"Get Elizabeth and go to cover!" Alex rammed a dresser against the front door barricading it.

When she looked back she saw Elizabeth smile and walk towards her, "You're back," the girl said before being picked up by her father and rushed down stairs.

Alex turned off all the lights in the house and took a pistol out of her boot.

It seemed to quiet. There was no noise coming from outside or the basement. Alex slowly walked over to the window and gently moved the curtain. She moved it as slowly as possible so they wouldn't notice.

There was no one there. She looked at the front seat of the van and saw no either. She was confused. She knew she saw people before.

Then suddenly tear gas was thrown into the house from all directions. Windows were shattering as men were moving in. Alex could barely breathe. The gas was burning her lungs and her eyes. She could barely see anything. All she saw was the soldier's laser sights from their guns.

She hid behind a couch trying to wipe her eyes, but everything was covered in the painful gas. Out of nowhere she heard the basement door come crashing down as they started to move down. She clenched her gun and jumped from behind the couch as she heard gun shots being fired from down stairs.

Alex shot one in the eye and another in the heart. She made sure each bullet counted, but didn't hesitate to fire. No one was going to touch Elizabeth. She kept firing at every soldier as adrenalin pumped through her veins.

Once she reached the basement she sprinted down the stairs, "Elizabeth!" she cried out.

There was no answer. She jumped the last five steps of the stairs and turned the corner and saw nothing but blood. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of it. It was a blood bath. She ran over to Jackie. She was barely breathing. "I'm going to get you out of here and to some help!" she was about to pick her up.

"No! Take Elizabeth and get out of here," she coughed, "They are only after us,"

Alex was confused. Why were they after them? She had no time to think or ask about it. She needed to find Elizabeth. She looked around the destroyed basement and didn't see her. She was getting worried. She wouldn't be able to live if something happened to her. That's when she heard a whimper from the corner behind a dresser.

Alex got up and saw the young child behind the dresser scared out of her mind. "It's okay I'm here," she tried to calm Elizabeth down.

Elizabeth jumped into Alex's arms crying into her shoulder. "Keep your eyes closed," she told her, "Promise?"

Lizzie nodded. Alex didn't want the young girl to see what had happened to her parents.

Alex silently snuck out of the house and sprinted across the street holding her daughter in her arms. She broke into a car and hotwired it. The tires screeched as she floored the gas pedal. Lizzie kept her eyes closed the whole time keeping her promise.

Alex took out her phone and started to dial. "Alex! Where have you been! Birkoff wouldn't tell us anything," Nikita said through the cell.

"I'm on my way back," she looked at Elizabeth, "I have someone with me."

**Dun Dun Dun. Lol I don't know why I did that. There wasn't much of a cliffhanger. The only thing that you have to think about is whats going to happen when she goes back to Division and whats going to happen to Lizzie, (The Little Things in Life I used your nick name :D) lol but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I really need to not make these author's notes so long, but its 2 in the morning so my brains like goop right now. Thanks for reading please review. Much love to you all **


	13. Chapter 13

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I want to thank everyone who told me to get off my lazy but and write. I hope some of you like this chapter. I haven't written for this story in a while so I'm rusty for ideas. **

Alex and Elizabeth pulled into the Division garage. Her hands clenched the steering wheel as the nervousness was taking over her body. She had only a small clue to what she was about to walk into. She figured Sean was probably still mad at her and now he had another reason to be. She left after their huge fight and was gone for over a month. She knew he felt that she left him. But he was the only thing, besides Elizabeth, keeping her alive.

She was brought back from her thoughts as a small hand grabbed her arm. The pain from her collar bone shot through her body. It was excruciating as she could feel the broken bone move a little. She looked down to see Elizabeth grabbing onto her sleeve. "Where are we?" the young girl asked.

Alex placed her hand on Elizabeth's cheek, grateful that she was okay, "We'll be safe here."

Alex grabbed a jacket from the back seat of the car and put it on. It allowed her to hide all the bandages, bruises and stitches on her body. She didn't that many questions. As she pulled her hair from the inside of the jacket when she heard Elizabeth, "Where's mommy and daddy?"

Alex paused for a moment, not knowing how to answer that. How was she supposed to tell a three year old child that the people she thought were her real parents for who know what, and she was her real mother? Instead she just left the car and walked over to the passenger's side. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Elizabeth trying to get away from her. "It's okay," Alex tried to calm her down, "It's me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I want my mommy," the child pulled away frightened.

Alex was shocked. It hurt her to see her own daughter scared of her. She didn't know how to convince Elizabeth to trust her. "Alex!" a voice behind her called as she heard the elevator doors open.

She turned and was surprised with a hug, "Where have you been?" Nikita hugged her tight.

The agony of all her wounds screamed out to her. She held her breath as she didn't want to show her pain. She didn't need Nikita and everyone else to ask about what happened during all that time. "I just had something to take care of," she was glad to be home.

"Umm… who's this?" Nikita left the hug and looked at Elizabeth. There was so much resemblance between her and Alex.

Alex turned around and knew she had to say something. There was no way to hide the fact they looked so much alike. "This .. is umm… my daughter," she didn't know what else to say.

"Your daughter!"Nikita looked at Alex shocked. _She had a daughter? For how long? Why didn't she tell me? Who's the father? _

Alex felt Elizabeth grab onto her leg. She looked down. The young girl was more scared of where she was then Alex and hid her face in her leg. Alex placed her hand on Elizabeth's back, giving her a feeling of being safe. "Where's Sean?" Alex needed to see him. She needed to feel his touch against her lips. She needed to hear his voice.

Nikita's face went from a smile to Elizabeth to a devastated look in a flash. Alex heart started to race. "What's wrong?" her voice became serious as Nikita face scared her.

"I think we should talk privately," Nikita encouraged Alex to ask later.

"No. Tell me now, where's Sean?!" Alex's fear got the best of her and her emotions came out.

Nikita took a deep breath. "He left," it was hard for her to tell someone, who was practically her daughter, that the man she loved gone.

Alex shook her head. "What?" she couldn't believe it.

She wanted to come back sooner. She didn't think that the fight was that bad, bad enough that he would just leave. Not a day went by that she didn't think of him.

"Where did he go?" Alex pleaded for an answer.

"I don't know," Nikita felt bad that she had to return to no one, "He left you a letter in your room before he walked out. No one touched it."

Alex didn't say anything just looked down at Elizabeth. She was trying so hard to hold back her tears.

**Elizabeth point of view-**

What's going on? I'm scared. I want mommy and daddy. I thought Alex was my friend, but she scares me now. She took me away from my home and brought me here. I don't even know where here is. It's creepy and dark. This place scares me the most. I want to go home. I want to hug my teddy and have mommy tuck me in.

I can feel tears start to build up in my eyes. I don't like it here. When I looked up at Alex she was talking about some guy name Sean. This person must have hurt her, because I can see her crying. I feel scared but I hold her hand. I can feel her shaking but I'm sure she can feel me shaking to.

Alex's face became a smile. I smiled back, part of me didn't want to but I could tell she needed it. She bent down to pick me up. I tried to move away but she grabbed me and put me in her arms.

I didn't move or complain. I didn't want to make her mad. If she got mad she might not take me back to mommy and daddy or she might hit me.

She carried me as she walked over to the elevator. I could hear the machine move. The creeks scared me as I could feel us go down. When the door opened she walked out. I could hear her heart beat go faster and faster. As we walked past a room I saw a group of people. They had their mouths open. They looked shocked as if they didn't expect to see her. "The princess has returned from hiding," I could hear one of them say while he was sitting at a computer.

She didn't stop though. Where was she taking me? I want my teddy.

We walked into a room. She set me down on the bed. I just rushed off, but there was nowhere to go so I ran to the corner of the room. She looked at me I could see she was sad. "I promise not to hurt you," she held her hand out to me.

"I want my mommy and daddy!" I cried out.

She stepped forward and I went as close to the wall as possible. But she stopped and looked down. Her foot was on top of a letter. I must have knocked it off the bed when I ran. Was she going to hurt me because I made a mess. I closed my eyes waiting for her to hurt me. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see her sitting on the bed reading the paper.

**Normal Point of View-**

Alex clenched the paper as she read it. Water stains were created as her tears fell on the ink on the paper. The letter said…

_Dear Alex,_

_I'm so sorry for the fight we had. If you are reading this that means you returned from Division and I'm not there. I'm so sorry that I'm not there to be the first to greet you at your return._

_After the fight I thought you left because of me. I spent weeks beating myself up thinking that I hurt you enough to leave. After dealing with all the pain I figured it was time for me to move on from you. There was no pointing in waiting for you to return because you might never return. At first it was hard to stop thinking of you. After a few days it became impossible. You never left my mind. I thought I saw you everywhere. I couldn't let another day go by of you being out of my arms. So I'm leaving. I will not return without finding you or making sure you're okay. If you are reading this please find me. I need to know you're okay._

_I hope you found your daughter. I want you to know I am so sorry if you left because of me. _

_Love Sean._

Alex broke down in tears. The man she loved was gone and if he hadn't returned by now something must have gone wrong. It was all her fault she should have told him everything sooner. Now there was a chance he was hurt looking for her. She wanted to find him. She would search the globe nonstop for him, but she could leave Elizabeth. What was she going to do?...


	14. Chapter 14

The letter had more than dozens of water stains. Tears were more than falling down Alex's cheek, they seemed to never stop. The ink was smearing, that the letter was barely readable. She wiped her eyes trying to pull herself back together. After her sleeve removed some of the tears, she glanced over at the empty envelope. There was dust all over it except where her fingers were when she opened it.

She didn't mean to keep Sean waiting like that. While she was with her daughter, Sean was looking for her, worrying about her. She crunched up the corner of the paper at the thought that he got hurt while she was happy.

She looked at Elizabeth. The young girl seemed so terrified of her. "Hey it's okay," Alex went on her knees a few feet away, "You're safe. I promise."

Elizabeth just stayed in the corner and looked away from Alex.

Alex knew exactly what her daughter was going through. Her parents were killed in front of her eyes. The sight haunted her for years. She wouldn't trust anyone for years after. She trusted one person and he ended up dying. But he helped her create a beautiful daughter. Even today she couldn't stand the sight of fire. The fear and panic come back and the thought of it.

An idea appeared in Alex's head. She dug inside her pocket. When she removed her hand it revealed a paper. She went over to her dresser and brought out some tape. She was careful unfolding the paper, making sure there was no damage done to it. She pulled off a piece of tape and ripped it with her teeth. The paper was taped to the wall.

Alex glanced over at Elizabeth and smiled. For a split second a small smile formed on the girl's face. The drawing was the picture that her daughter drew for her. It was of her and Alex. The smile however was brief as it quickly went back to the look of fear. "You hungry?" Alex asked.

The girl didn't reply to anything.

"I'll go get something for you. What would you like?"

Still no reply.

"I guess I'll surprise you," Alex left the room a little worried if her own daughter would ever like her.

Alex was walking down the hallway on her way to Birkoff's hidden food stash. She figured his food supply would have more junk food then the Division supply. "Alex we need to talk," she heard Ryan's voice from behind her

Her heart sank. There was never a good reason for him to call her. She was scared as to what he would ask her. Before she left she brutally killed Vlad and after over a month she returns with a kid. There was no question that the meeting was not going to go well.

Alex followed him into his office. No words were exchanged for several minutes. She could tell by his look something was wrong. "Alex," he breathed in trying to keep himself from going off the rails at her, "You need to get rid of the child. We can't have her here, especially not now."

"What?" Alex felt her anger begin to boil. She tried hard not to show it.

"We can't have a kid here. With not knowing who Amanda's partner is we can't risk a kid getting involved. And if the president finds out…"

Before he could finish Alex cut in, "I'm not leaving her!" her rage began to show.

"Alex this is not a negotiation," he slammed his fist on his desk. She knew something else was going on, "You need to get rid of the kid and do it now!"

"She's not going anywhere!" Alex had a threatening look on her face.

Ryan closed his eyes and put himself back together, "You know this life is not for a child," he said calmly, "What is she gets hurt or worse? What are you going to do? We can't risk you going rogue."

Alex didn't say anything. She wanted to tell him off, but deep down she knew he was right. She could never live with herself if anything happened to Elizabeth. Alex just glared and Ryan and stormed out. There was no way she would let anything happen to her own daughter.

"You have three days," Ryan ended the argument.

Alex raided Birkoff's stash of food. She grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a soda. She headed to her room to feed Elizabeth. The whole walk over Ryan's voice echoed in her head. _What if she gets hurt or worse? What are you going to do?_

She shook the thoughts from her head. She didn't even want to think about it. "Alex! Alex!" Birkoff came running up from behind her.

"What's wrong?" she saw his face filled with worry.

"We have a huge problem," he showed her his Ipad.

A video appeared with a white van pulling up to a warehouse somewhere in a rundown neighborhood. Figures came out of the van and opened the back. Just then Sean fell out as a man pushed him out of the back. Alex's heart stopped. She saw the man she loved tied up and blindfolded. She could make out blood rushing down his face. Suddenly a hooded man came out from the shadows. The man said something but the camera couldn't hear it. Out of nowhere one of the goons slammed their gun on the back of Sean's head knocking him out.

Her fists clenched almost breaking the can of soda. "Who's that?"

"We think it's Amanda's partner," he took the Ipad away, "This video was from a week ago. We have no clue where they are now."

Alex's eyes widened. Her father had Sean. If she almost died even though he's her father, what is he going to do to Sean?

**Dun dun dun duuuun. What should happen next? Will she keep Elizabeth? Will she beable to save Sean from her own father? Thank you all so much for reading. Love to you all! **


	15. Chapter 15

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS THEY MEAN SOOO MUCH! I love reading them and they really give me motivation to write. Especially when I can read what other people want to happen. That way I can steer the story in the direction that I feel they will enjoy reading. Much love to all who reviewed! Back to the story :)**

Alex rushed to find Nikita. She ran as fast as she could, checking each room in search for her mother figure. Doors slammed open as she was beginning to become desperate. Each second she wasted, was a second Sean might not have. Finally after about ten minutes of searching of frantic searching she finally found Nikita.

"Nikita!" she ran up to her.

"What's wrong?" Nikita placed her hand on Alex's back. The young woman was trying so hard to hurry and catch her breath.

Alex could barely breathe, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure what is it?"

"I need you to watch Elizabeth while I'm gone," she finally stood up as her heart beat was slowing down.

"Of course, but where are you going?" Nikita looked a little confused.

Alex's eye's filled with determination. "I'm going bring Sean back."

"You know where he is?" Nikita looked shocked, "We can help you. You might need back up…"

"No!" a brief glimpse of anger was shown in Alex's voice. It soon turned into apologetic, "It's my fault he's gone. I need to be the one to get him back."

The truth was Alex couldn't risk Nikita finding out about her father. She didn't know if Nikita was involved with faking his murder. And if it came to the point where Alex had to take the shot, she needed to be the one to take out her father.

Nikita nodded. She knew Alex needed to rescue him on her own. She didn't know why but she understood that she did. "I'll keep her safe," she told her.

Alex hugged her. She appreciated the fact she had a family. They weren't blood, but they were family.

Alex hoped she would return. Not just in one piece with Sean, but as the same person. There was no way for her to know what would happen when her and her father had a real talk.

She let go of her mother figure and ran off heading to the armory.

When she arrived she grabbed a silenced pistol, a black bladed knife and a pair of binoculars. She didn't want to create a battle. She just wanted to do what she needed to do.

Alex revved up her motorcycle and drove off marking the floor with a black tire mark. The street lights passed as they were the only way of sight. It was pitch black everywhere else, as the moon was covered by storm clouds. She could see the lightning and hear the thunder but there was no rain. The ground shook beneath her as lightning struck. She knew exactly where to go. She knew the instant she saw the building. She would never forget it as long as she lived. It was the building she met her first love and watched him die. The building she saw Jason die at.

Alex pulled up to a building across the street from where Sean was being held. She went into an ally way and pushed a dumpster a few feet. The wheels squeaked as the rust scraped off as they turned. A manhole to the sewers was revealed. She pulled the lid off and climbed down. It was dark and the smell of feces was like a sucker punch to the face. As she walked through the tunnels the sounds of rats echoed. She could feel rats running across her shoes.

She had the tunnels memorized. She and Jason used them to sneak out and get away from Vlad. It wasn't the most romantic way but it was better than staying where they were. They would have used this way to escape, but at the time there was a huge flood and the water was neck high. Maybe they should have waited for the water level to drop and then escaped, maybe than Jason would be alive still.

She shook her head and tried to place the thoughts in the back of her head. She needed to focus at the task at hand. There were more important things to think about than the past at the moment.

Alex stopped as she reached the entrance to the basement of the building. She checked her pistols ammo and climbed the ladder. She raised her gun checking the room as she slowly rose from the ground. The only thing there was a guard sleeping in a chair probably supposed to be on guard duty. She recognized him from the video. He was the one who knocked Sean unconscious.

She replaced her gun with her knife and slowly walked over to him. His rifle was cuddled in his arms with his finger still in the trigger. She could take the chance of him waking up. Quietly and swiftly she walked behind him and placed the knife on the strap holding the gun. Once the strap was cut she slowly removed the weapon.

Alex placed the dark bladed weapon on the man's throat and placed her other hand on his mouth and nose covering them. The man jolted awake as his body realized it was losing oxygen. "Shhh, we wouldn't want to get hurt now would we?" Alex whispered in his ear.

The man didn't move. His breathing became heavy. She knew he was scared. "Now tell me where the prisoner that came here a few weeks ago is," she tried to persuade him.

"F$#% you," the man didn't want to say anything.

Alex placed the knife on his neck harder. It dug into his skin. The pain was real, but it wasn't deep enough to cause too much damage. But she would dig deeper if she had to. She wasn't going home without Sean.

"Tell me now!" blood slowly dripped down his neck, "I'm losing my patience!"

The sharp metal dug deeper, millimeters away from a major vein. His body tightened at the pain. "Okay! Okay! He's on the second floor!" the guard finally gave in.

"You give out pain but you can't take it?" A dark tone overcame Alex's voice.

"What?" the guard could only say as the blade slit his throat.

Crimson red covered the floor as Alex let go of the man's body and he fell to the ground.

No one was going to hurt her family anymore. She wasn't going to run there like she did before. She wiped her blade off with the guy's shirt and took out her pistol.

She remembered each secret way that her and Jason took in order to remain hidden. Before she had a chance to open a door leading to the stair she noticed shadows of two people, most likely guards. She didn't want to get into a gun battle so she had to think of a plan.

She knocked on the door. She heard one of the guards walk over to the door. Once she was sure he was right on the other side she slammed the door with her foot launching him against the wall. The other guard fumbled as he tried to dodge his flying friend. Alex took the chance and with her silenced gun she shot both of them.

She didn't have the time to hide the bodies. She knew at the moment Sean might being dying. She sprinted up the stairs as fast as she could. She finally got to the second floor. She was surprised as the guard that was supposed to be at his post in the hallway snuck up behind her.

He placed her in a choke hold. Her veins screamed as they couldn't bring blood to her head. She was trying so hard to free herself. Alex couldn't reach her knife or gun. She backed him up against a wall and began to elbow him in the gut. She didn't five times before her vision became blurry. As a last resort she backed him up to the stairs and tripped him behind with her foot.

He clung to her as he fell. They both rolled down the stairs. She could feel each step as she fell, each one hitting the part of her body already broken from before. As she finally reached the first floor again she managed to stop herself. She glanced over at the guard and saw he was dead. As they fell he must have landed on his head.

Ignoring the pain of every bone in her body she got up. The ghost was now clear so she carried on and headed up stairs to the door she knew Sean was behind. Vlad had kept the girl's their as punishment so it was the perfect place to keep a prisoner.

As she entered the room it seemed to quiet. She took a few steps forward before a sudden blare of light turned on above her. She brought up her gun, ready, aiming to shoot anything that was going to come at her. Out of nowhere another light turned on the again a third one came on. A relief appeared in her heart as she saw Sean alive. He strapped in a chair with his mouth tied and he had earplugs. He had gashes and bruises covering most of his body. The relief disappeared as the last light showed her father sitting in a chair next to him.

His posture was like Amanda's. He was sitting proper with a glass of wine in his hand. "Hello Alexandra," he took a sip of the drink, "Come now, put the gun down."

Alex didn't follow the order. "Not until I get Sean back." She kept the gun aimed at her father.

"Can't we just talk?" he acted with poise. It just ticked her off more.

"I have nothing to say to you," she had a glare in her eyes.

Her papa stood up carrying the glass. "When we heard that some strange man was asking about my daughter, my first reaction was that it was gogle. I would of let him just go on, but he started to sniff in places he shouldn't have," his voice became furious, "I had my men grab him. He was strong at first as we tortured him."

Her father walked over to Sean and pinched his cheek before slapping it, "Didn't you?"

Alex was about to jolt forward, but couldn't. What was she going to do? She had her finger on the trigger but couldn't pull it. Even after everything she couldn't do it. "Stop it!" she demanded.

"That's right you care for him. At first we questioned why he was asking for you. Did you owe drug money? Was he going to kill you? But then it came to me. He's your little toy," he smashed his glass on the chair he was sitting in. The piece he was holding became a weapon, as the end of it was as sharp as a knife.

He quickly lunged placing the glass knife right above Sean's heart. It didn't impale him but it was only a centimeter close.

"Drop it!" Alex demanded yelling.

Nikolai chuckled a little bit, "I grow tired of your games Alexandra. I love you and I want to help you."

"Then let him go!" she was fearful of what the outcome of this might be.

"Ohh I will. But if I'm going to something for you then you are going to do something for me," he put the glass on Sean's chest it slowly began to dig into him.

Her finger shook on the trigger. She wanted to save Sean. She wanted to get him back. But flashbacks of her childhood came flooding back, the way her father would surprise her in the morning with breakfast sometimes, the way they played soccer together, so many emotions running through her.

She could feel her finger tighten up and slowly pull the trigger.

"Fine! Just stop it!" she yelled out lowering her gun

Before the bullet was launched her finger relaxed. She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill her father. They were still blood. She knew it wasn't realistic but she hoped her father might come back to her. The way he was when she was a child.

"Good my Alexandra. If you just do what I say then you won't need to make these tough choices," he brought out the glass from Sean's flesh. A small amount of blood covered the glass edge. He didn't move it to far away from the wound.

"All I need you to do is something small. I just need you to download a file from Division and bring it to me. That's it," he was calm again but her fear was still there.

"What's on the file," she asked.

"Isn't questions what got us in this situation?" he was sarcastic.

"Fine," she was filled with defeat.

"Now to make sure my possible future son in law won't be a waste to me we gave him a parting gift. We placed a small explosive in his stomach. It has attached to his stomach's wall and isn't coming off any time soon," he brought out a small remote from his pocket, "Now I know what you're thinking. So don't try it. If you try to remove it through surgery it will explode. The only way for you to save him is to do what I say and I will deactivate it."

He untied him and threw him at Alex. She quickly rushed to catch Sean before he fell to the ground. He was barely awake as she could see the damage and possible concussion to his head. "I'll see you soon my daughter," her papa said as he walked into the darkness.

Alex didn't have time to chase him. She knew Sean needed medical attention and quick. She put his arm around her and supported him as they walked out. She saw guards everywhere, but they weren't doing anything. They just stood there at their posts.

As she exited the building a car was waiting for her. She placed Sean in passenger seat. As she walked over to the driver's seat she looked at the dreaded building. This place only brought her pain. She couldn't stand it.

She got in the car and drove off. She needed to hurry if she wanted to make sure Sean will be okay.

As they drove into the Division garage Nikita and medics ran out of the elevator. The medics sprinted to Sean and placed him on a stretcher. Alex was about to follow them to stay with him, but Nikita stopped her.

"Alex! Ryan's gone mad!" Nikita had a panicked look.

"What's going on?!" Alex's nightmare hadn't ended that day yet.

"Ryan took Elizabeth!" a tear ran down Nikita's face.

**Say what Elizabeth is gone?! Lol Before I say anything I really hope this chapter wasn't to long! I had some good ideas I wanted to place in it so I didn't want to rush it. If it's to long please tell me so I can make the next one shorter if need be. But anyway. Will Alex get Elizabeth back? Will she do what her father said and save Sean? What's on the file? I hope you liked this chapter. Much love to you all! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Alex sprinted down the Division hallways. " . No!" She slid as she turned the corner by how fast she was running. "She can't be gone."

The door to her room was open a little. She slammed it completely open in desperation to see her daughter. What she saw next made her heart feel like it was being ripped apart. Her room was trashed. Things were everywhere. Her bed was flipped over as her dresser was broken and her things scattered the floor. No doubt Nikita tried to save her little girl.

She slowly walked in. Scenarios were rushing through her head. What if Elizabeth got hurt? What was she going to do? She was the reason Elizabeth was brought here. If she got hurt she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

She heard a crumble as her foot hit the ground. She looked down. Lifting her foot revealed a small drawing. It was Elizabeth's picture, the one she had taped on the wall. Alex picked it up. It was tortured as it was crumbled and had tares all over. Anger engulfed her veins. Ryan was going to pay if anything happened to her. She would make sure he suffered every moment of his life.

She gently folded it up trying hard to not take her anger out on the only thing she had from her young girl. She placed it in her jacket pocket above her heart. She reached in her pocket and felt the hard metal in the palm of her hand as her fingers wrapped around it in her grip. She wasn't going to let Ryan get away with doing this. Her hand came out of her pocket with her gun in hand.

She stormed out of the room concealing the weapon in her sleeve. Division agents moved out of her way as they saw the look in her eye. They didn't want to get in her way.

Her footsteps quickened. Anger was being added upon anger. She had a dangerous look in her eye, the same one from when she slit the guard's throat.

She stormed into Ryan's office. The door almost broke off as she threw it shut. "Where the H#! is she!" She took the gun out of her sleeve and placed it on Ryan's throat. He placed his hands up. "Alex calm down," he tried to get to her.

"What the F$%# did you do with my daughter!" she cocked the gun, placing the gun harder on his throat, practically blocking his wind pipe. "I won't ask again! Where is she?!"

"I said calm down!" Ryan took out a taser and jabbed it into Alex ribs.

The voltage hurt, but that alone didn't make her fall. It was the pain of her broken ribs. With everything happening she had not time to see medical. All the injuries were beginning to add up.

A thud echoed in the room as she hit the ground. Her body twitched over and over as the electric current ran through her body.

"Listen to me," Ryan kicked the gun away from her as he saw her trying hard to crawl to it.

Alex couldn't say or do anything. All she could do was watch him with the wish of his throat in her hands.

"I had to do it," he crouched down next to her, "If the president found out we had a kid here. She would think we kidnapped her. The U.S. military would be here in seconds. I saved everyone's life by getting rid of her."

"I could have… took her with me… We could have left…" Alex managed to speak out between each jolt.

Fletcher shook his head. "Don't you think if you left the Division life would be right behind you… And I don't mean to burst your bubble but you relapsed with drugs once, you might do it again."

"Shut the F%$# up!" she tried to get to her knees, "Division has corrupted…you."

"I'm doing what's best to help everyone survive!" he pointed at himself as if he was trying to persuade himself.

"You're doing what's best for yourself!" she dove for the gun with her strength slowly returning.

She slid on the floor before pointing the gun at him. Fletcher knew if she had a clear shot he was done. He dove for her.

He grabbed her arm stopping her from pointing the barrel at him. She kicked him in the ribs. Bullets rang out as he pulled the trigger, forcing her to get rid of the guns ammo. Glass shattered from the ceiling as one bullet hit a light. Another bullet hit the wall. Cement chips fell to the ground. Alex could barely hold on. Ryan almost had the barrel pointed at her. Her bones ached from all the torture she's had gone through from the past couple of days. The barrel was getting closer to her neck. Sweat was pouring down both their faces.

"Alex! Ryan! Stop!" Nikita ran in shooting the ceiling with her gun.

They both let go of the gun. They didn't want to know what Nikita would do if she had to choose between them, plus they were exhausted. "Ryan I'm seconds away from letting her shoot you. Tell her what you did with her daughter!" Nikita yelled.

Ryan looked away in frustration. "You need to understand that I had no choice."

"Where is Elizabeth!" Alex grabbed him by the collar.

The next few seconds felt like slow motion. "I don't know," he shook his head.

"What!" her eyes grew wide.

Nikita step in the conversation, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I gave her to an agency that took her. Their name's shop. That's all I know. I figured the less I knew the better. That way even if you tortured me you can't get her back."

Alex's eyes stayed wide. There words that left his mouth were still sinking in. She let go of Fletcher causing him to slam to the ground. "If I didn't we'd all be dead."

Alex began to walk out of the room. "Where are you going? You're never going to get her back!"

"You better hope I do," Alex picked up her gun and looked at Ryan, "Or you're going to wish Amanda was the one torturing you."

_Elizabeth_

_It's so dark I can't see anything. _"Where am I?"

She wrapped her arms around her legs. Tears were beginning to fall as her heart was consumed with fear. "I want Alex!"

The door suddenly opened as the light hit her eyes. "Alex!" she got up and ran to the figure in the door way.

"I was so scared…" she stopped as she realized it wasn't her.

The figure crouched down in front of her, "Hello Elizabeth. My name's Amanda. I've been looking forward to seeing you."

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I just want everyone to know I haven't forgotten about this story or Nikita. I can't believe what happened in the season finale. I was seconds away from tears (spoiler) when Michael found the ring. I can't wait for next season. What do you guys want to happen with Sean? Or Elizabeth comment or PM me. Preferably Pm because that if I do choose yours no one will know what will happen. Thank you all for the continuous reading! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Before we begin SPECIAL thanks to Wootar16. She inspired so much in this chapter and has reviewed practically every chapter. Please check out her stories. They are really good!**

**Also now that my vacation has officially started, (I know my school got out late lol), I'm definitely going to be updating more often. So huge sry for the last time I will be updating after such a long time. Love you all so much :) **

_Beep… Beep… Beep..._ The heart monitor sang out as Sean slept. He had been asleep since they got back. The doctors didn't know when he would wake up. The concussion was brutal.

Alex sat in a chair next to him. She wiped her forehead. Fatigue was setting in, but she couldn't stop. She needed to save Elizabeth, but before she could do anything she had to see him. She wanted and needed nothing more than to talk to him after all the time they've been apart.

She looked down at her hands. "I know you probably can't hear me," she looked at him. His head wrapped in a bandage made her feel a tear building up.

She looked up trying to hold her emotions back. "But I couldn't leave without seeing you. I wish I could hear your voice… You would know what to do," she intertwined her fingers with his, "I promise I'll protect you. I won't let what my father did hurt you… I can't stay long, but I'll be back."

She brushed his hair back. He looked so relaxed. A part of her was jealous. She hadn't gotten sleep in almost a week now.

"I have to go now, but I love you," She smiled. For a split second she could feel Sean's hand tighten around hers. She didn't know if it was because of what she said or not. But she knew that she would love him forever.

_Elizabeth_

Amanda strapped her down in one of her torture chairs. "I want my mommy!" Elizabeth screamed out. She missed the safe feeling of being in her mother's arms. She hadn't seen her mother for a few days and Alex wouldn't tell her where she was. Elizabeth hoped that if she cried out scared then her mommy would come just like when there was a thunder storm.

Amanda just glanced at her with a sign of disgust. She hated any sight of weakness.

"Alex!" she cried out. Tears were all over her face. Elizabeth was scared to death of what Amanda was going to do to her. She was horrified of Alex, but Amanda scared her even more.

"Alex?" Amanda had an amused look on her face, "But she's the reason why you're in this mess."

"You're lying!" Elizabeth began to cry, "She would never do that to me. She promised she wouldn't hurt me."

"Oooo but she did," Amanda finished typing on the computer attached to the chair, and looked at her, "We'll at least not directly. But she should have realized her daughter wouldn't have a normal life."

Elizabeth just had a blank look on her face. _Alex is my mommy. I was living with strangers. Why would she not keep me? Does she not love me? Is that why my mommy, or the person I used to think was my mommy didn't even come back for me... No, she's lying. My real mommy has to be looking for me. Alex is just a friend. _

"You're lying!" She cried.

"I'm not," Amanda started up the machine, "Not that it will matter in a couple minutes."

Elizabeth pushed back on the chair trying hard to escape she was hyper ventilating from crying. Amanda just stood there smiling.

_Alex_

Alex rushed into ops. Temper flaring as she thought of what Ryan did, but she tried hard to conceal it. She headed straight for Birkoff at his computer. He was talking to an agent when she went up to him.

"I need you to look up anything to do with a company called shop," she spun his chair around, stopping his conversation.

"What happened I heard gun shots earlier?…" he froze as what she said finally hit him, "Did you just say shop?"

"Yeah, and I don't have time to chat. Do it now," she tried to refocus him on the task at hand.

The word shop sent fear into Birkoff. A picture appeared on the screen. It looked like a normal building, but once enhanced it showed multiple automatic security weapons.

"You're not going in there are you?" he looked up at her, "That's a suicide mission."

Alex just kept a serious look on her face. She was memorizing the perimeter. She didn't about care the danger she would die for her daughter.

"How long before you can arrange a plane to take me there?" Alex asked.

Birkoff shut down the screen, "I'm not letting you go there. If you knew what they were capable of nothing would be important enough for you to want to go in there."

"Birkoff I'm not messing around let me see the blueprints," Alex tried to keep her building rage inside.

"Does Sean or Nikita know you're going to do this?" he was persistent on saying no.

"Put the F#$ &*! Screen back on!" she slammed her fist on his desk.

Birkoff was shocked, "Whatever is in there must really be important." He turned the screen back on, "Plane will leave in forty-five minutes."

She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Thanks."

Alex sprinted out after a few more seconds of mentally saving the image of the building. She rushed and grabbed all the supply's she needed from the armory. Nothing could prepare her for what she was going to go through.

She had a few spare minutes before she was going to leave and decided to spend it with Sean. She didn't want to leave. Especially since what happened last time she left him.

She stood their next to him. She brushed her hand across his face. His soft skin made her feel safe and revived. She wasn't going to leave him like last time. Alex placed a letter on the stand next to him.

She gave one last look at Sean. They haven't spoken in a while but she could still feel him with her. "Alex planes waiting on you," Birkoff spoke on the speakers.

"On my way," Alex spoke knowing Birkoff would watch the cameras.

She looked down at Sean one last time and kissed his forehead.

_Elizabeth_

Amanda pulled the needle out from inside Elizabeth and shot off the machine. She had finished toying around with the young girl's brain. "How are you feeling?" Amanda smiled at her.

"I feel fine mommy," she smiled back.

**SAY WHAT?! Amanda made it so that Elizabeth thinks of her as a mom. What's Alex going to do when she finds out Amanda has her daughter? What's going to happen to Sean? Will Elizabeth ever know who her mom is again? and when she does will she be able to accept it?**


	18. Chapter 18

**IT'S 5 IN THE MORNING AND I HAVENT SLEPT BUT I AM DETERMINED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER WITH A HUGE TWIST FOR Wootar16. :P I hope everyone enjoys this and i hope no one was expecting this to happen. And a welcome back for Alexandra Udinov the writer. **** Much love to you all!**_  
_

_"Mommy! Help!" Elizabeth screamed from the shadows._

_ Alex ran as fast as she could into the darkness. Heart racing and fear setting in. The pitch black went on and on with no end in sight. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, "It's me," Sean genly kissed her, "Wait here I'll go get her."_

_ Alex tried to reach for his hand, but he was too far gone. "Sean come back! I don't want you hurt I'll do it on my own. I can handle it!"_

_ There was no reply. But here fear was met with a calming sound. "It's okay Elizabeth. My name is Sean. I'm friends with Alex." _

_ A few short seconds later were met with his voice again, "Alex were coming back," Sean's voice echoed. _

_ A smile grinned across Alex's face along with a few tears streaming down. The thought of it all ending seemed like a feeling from heaven. _

_ "No, stop! Elizabeth run!" Sean screamed in the darkness. _

_ He was followed by gun shots and Elizabeth's scream._

_ "Mommy!" Elizabeth cried out. _

_ The smile instantly disappeared. "I'm coming!" Alex ran out into the pitch black. _

_ She kept running and running. "Elizabeth!" _

_ She waited for an answer, but there was nothing but silence. Her heart fell at the thought of her daughter dying by a life style she brought to her. "Sean!" She was desperate forany kind of answer at this point. _

_ "Please anybody!" she was fearful if the worst had happened. They couldn't have died. She wouldn't be able to live without her daughter and the man she loved. _

_ "What wrong Alex? Can't live without them?" Amanda's haunting voice rang out, "I told you family is just a liability…. Or are you just a death sentence?"_

_ "Shut up!" Alex screamed out, "Sean! Elizabeth please!"_

Alex awoke to the plane going through some turbulence. She jolted awake, lights flashing and the plane shaking. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was. She sat up trying to regain her strength. In the past week she had only gotten about four hours of sleep, including the three hours she just got.

She looked down to notice her hand clenching the piece of paper, a paper she would die for. The small torn up piece paper showing her daughter's drawing, the closest thing she had to her at this point.

"Five minutes till drop," the pilot announced.

"Birkoff you still there?" Alex began to put on her parachute.

"Yep. I'll be your Obi-won in this mission. Just follow what I say and the dark side will fall," he said barely awake since it was one in the morning, "Are you okay?"

Alex was a little confused, "Yeah why?"

"Well hate to break it to be a creeper, but you talk in your sleep," he wiped his eyes from exhaustion, "You were saying some horrible stuff and you sounded scared."

"Why would I be scared?" she opened the side of the plane revealing more than a thousand foot drop.

Birkoff just shrugged and shook his head knowing that if she was anything like Nikita she wouldn't tell him anything no matter what. "Jump in 3…2…1… Jump!"

Alex dove out of the plane. The wind racing past her. She did twists and turns as the air moved her. She quickly hit the clouds and went straight through them. The ground was quickly moving towards her.

"The building is at your four o'clock," Birkoff instructed.

Alex pulled the string deploying her parachute. She adjusted her angle allowing her to head to the building. The shop building looked like a rundown warehouse. But she wasn't going to let her guard off that easily. She saw in the blueprints what they had. She was going to need all her focus for this one.

"Birkoff we have a problem," She could hear machine guns begin to turn on.

"What is it!" Birkoff went from his relaxed position and immediately to his keyboard, "Alex. Alex come in," He was beginning to panic all he heard was gun shots and static. "Alex!"

_**Sean**_

Sean slowly awoke to the sound of his heart monitor echoing in his room. He could barely move. His arm was strapped down with a needle in it feeding his blood. His head hurt as if he had gotten into another fight with Nikita and lasted more than five minutes. He began to focus on his surroundings. _Where am I? Am I back at Division? I can't remember how I got here. The last thing I remember is Alex. _"Alex!" he shot out of his bed and unplugged all of the medical equipment attached to him.

Out of nowhere he stopped. His eyes focused on a small letter on the side of his bed cover in a small amount of dust. On the cover it read _Dear Sean. _He reached out for it gently picked it up. He knew who it was from but the dust on the cover made him wonder a different question. How long was he out?

He nervously opened the envelope. It read: _Dear Sean, I'm sorry the first time you hear from me in over a month is from a letter. I wish I could be there right next to you when you woke up. I wish I was the first thing you saw and the first thing your lips touched. I love you so much and can't wait to see you again. I will not be gone for long this time. I promise. I Love you. From Alex. _

Sean clenched the note. How long had he been out? "Sean!" Just then Nikita ran in, "You're awake." She rushed over to him and tried to get him to sit back down. "You need to relax and stay in bed. Your wounds haven't healed yet."

"How long have I been out?" he grabbed his side in pain from the injuries.

"I hope you don't have any favorite shows because you've been out for two months," She smiled at him trying to lighten the news.

He couldn't believe it two months. Every time he thought about everything he missed it hit him harder. What had happened when he was out?

"Where's Alex?" he leaned back in the bed.

"Now's not the time. You're not fully healed. Any stress might make the wounds worse," She adjusted the needle in his arm.

"Where's Alex!" he sat up smacking her hands away, "Tell me now!" he gave her a look that demanded answers.

Nikita away unable to look him in the eyes, "She's… gone…"

Sean eyes widened at the thought of it happening all over again. "Where is she!" he grabbed Nikita's arm.

Nikita's eyes began to water. The thought of Alex, the girl who felt like a daughter, and what she was probably going through right as they were speaking flooded her mind. "She's been captured," a tear fell down here cheek before she wiped it, trying to hold in her pain.

"What?!" he pulled out the needle and unstrapped himself, "Why haven't you found her?!"

Nikita ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Because we already know where she is!"

"What? Why haven't you gotten her back?" he looked confused and upset.

Nikita didn't know how to tell him. The last thing she wanted to do was deliver so much bad news. It had been over two months and she still couldn't accept it. She couldn't accept the fact she couldn't do anything as one of the people she cared about suffered. "Because of you!" she knew there was no other way of putting it.

Sean just gave her a shocked look. He didn't see how it was his fault. "What?"

"We tried to rescue her but before we could Amanda sent us a video. Alex bugged us in the video to not rescue her. The reason for that is because inside you, right now, is a small bomb. Amanda can detonate the bomb at any time. So if we even come close to Alex, you die."

Sean didn't know what to say. The women he loved was suffering all because of him. "There has to be a way to get it out!" he was desperate to free her.

"No. If we even attempt that it will explode on its own," she leaned against the wall thinking of the fact they are all out of moves.

Sean knew at that point it was her life or his own.

_**Alex**_

"Ahhhh!" Alex screamed out as the pain was unbearable.

Amanda just grinned and pressed the button again. Another shock of electricity from the metal chains holding her down sailed through her body. She screamed out again but no one was going to hear her, and she knew that. She hoped no one was coming. As much as the pain she was feeling nothing was going to compare to the pain of a life without Sean. Especially with Elizabeth in Amanda's claws she wasn't going to try anything.

Alex was beginning to fade as the pain was becoming too much for her body. "Don't tell me that's all you can take," Amanda just tilted her head amused, 'I expected more than just two months."

"Mommy who is that?" Elizabeth tugged on Amanda's arm.

"Elizabeth!" Alex cried out at the sight of her.

"Why does she know my name," the young girl hid behind Amanda's leg.

"Don't worry my baby girl. You won't ever have to see her again." She grinned at Alex.

What Liz said cut deep. Alex's heart was breaking and Amanda was enjoying it. This was worse than her darkest nightmare. The young girl's voice repeated over and over again in her head. _Mommy… mommy… mommy…_

Alex didn't care anymore about hiding her emotions to Amanda. She let out all of her hiding tears. She looked down and cried. The cry only a mother could cry as she watched her only daughter be taken away from her.

"Why don't you run along," Amanda nudged her out of the room.

"Elizabeth!" Alex's tears fell to the ground as her daughter walked away from her. "Elizabeth please!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Please read the bold at the end of the story. DONT SKIP TO IT THOUGH, IT CONTAINS SPOILERS. SO PLEASE READ THE CHAPTER FIRST! Just want your feedback on something.**

Blood dripped down from the gashes on her arms. The sting from her sweat hitting the open wounds felt as if her skin was burning. The cuffs on her arms were becoming part of her, as the wounds from trying to break them were growing around them. Her feet were scarred with burn marks and blisters. She had gone through not just Amanda's mental torture but her physical torture as well.

She had given up on everything at that point. She had no moves to play no plan that would work. If she tried anything at all everyone she cared about would be killed. She would rather suffer knowing that they alive, than suffer the rest of her lie knowing they died because of her.

With the two months of nothing but pure agony and pain she had nothing but time to think. She needed to focus all of herself on her thoughts or else she feared she would lose herself forever. She would forget the reason she was fighting to stay alive. If she died there would be no reason for them to keep Sean alive. There was no doubt in her that Amanda would get rid of Elizabeth right away.

A question lingered in her mind though. Where was her father in all this? Did he even care that she was being torture to the brink of death? Did he even know? How could Amanda keep this from him?

She looked up as she heard the metal door creak open from the rust on the hinges. The light stung her eyes as she looked up. She hadn't seen any source of light in days. A blurry figure approached from the light. Alex squinted trying to focus. She wondered if it was Amanda or another one of her henchmen arriving for another torture treatment.

The door closed behind the blurred person. A light turned on above Alex, blinding her no matter which way she tried to look. "Hello Alex," Amanda walked in holding a piece of cake.

The smell was intoxicating. Alex hadn't eaten in the past four days. She could feel her skin tightening on her ribs as her stomach slowly contracted. Her stomach whaled at her for food, but she didn't move. She knew Amanda wasn't going to give it to her, and if she did that just means she probably put something in it. "Are you hungry?" Amanda walked forward, holding the plate inches away from where Alex mouth could reach it. The smell grew, engulfing her in nothing but hunger. "Do you know what day it is today?" Amanda grinned.

Alex knew exactly. She would never forget this day. It was Elizabeth's birthday. She didn't look at Amanda. She just stared at the floor. She had no energy at that point. With barely any food and bleeding wounds all over her body she couldn't move.

"Mommy!" The door opened once more revealing Elizabeth running in, "What's taking you so long?"

Amanda kneeled down greeting the young girl with a hug. "I'm just going to finish up here and then will go celebrate."

She picked her up putting her on her hip. "Who's this mommy?

"…Elizabeth…" Alex mumbled.

"What did she do Mommy? Why are you doing this to her?" Liz hid behind her shoulder scared of her real mother.

Amanda placed her hand on Liz's shoulder and kissed her forehead, "She got involved with the wrong people.

The chains creaked as Alex tried to lunge at Amanda. The chains stopped her hands inches away from Amanda's neck.

She gave up and went back to the feeling of pure fatigue. She looked down at the floor, the only thing she's looked at the whole two months.

The door swayed open again. "Nikita!" Alex yelled out in relief.

Amanda turned around.

"Hello Darling. What's wrong with her?" a voice asked.

"Nikita where's Sean! Did you save him?!" Alex cried out.

Amanda smiled and turned, "She's just hallucinating from over exhaustion."

Amanda grabbed a bucket of water they used for torture and splashed in on Alex. The cool liquid brought Alex back as she jolted back to reality. She coughed trying to get the water she breathed in out of her lungs.

"I know you don't want to see this," Amanda was surprisingly being sympathetic.

There was a moment of silence. "It has to be done. I tried to help her but at this point this is my only choice left."

_That voice… so familiar… It's him. _Alex looked up glaring, _it's my father._

"Don't look at me like that. You know being in this family there is a standard. That's why I'm going to take this little one and bring back my empire," her father told her smiling at Elizabeth.

Liz hugged him. "Daddy When are we leaving to celebrate my birthday," she smiled.

"We'll leave right now," he picked her up placing her on his hip.

"Good by Alexandra," Amanda smirked and walked out the door.

The creaked shut leaving her alone in her cement prison. The lights went off turning everything pitch black including her heart.

_**Sean**_

_I have to keep training. I need my strength back… I need her back._

Sweat poured down his face as he benched two hundred pounds for the sixty eighth time. His muscles yelled for a break, but he couldn't. If he stopped he would be wasting time. He hadn't seen her for so long, from the moment they fought and she left till now. It's almost half a year since he held her, since they kissed.

The veins in his head were popping out as he lifted again. _Come on! I need to be stronger than this!_

"Sean!" Nikita ran out from the elevator.

A slam whaled through Division as he let the weights fall to the floor. He let out a gasp for air as he reached for the wall to lean on.

Nikita ran to him trying to support him from falling over. "You can't be exercising. You're still healing."

"I can waste any more time lying in bed," he slapped her head away.

"Everything she's going through will go to waste if you just end up dying here," she tried to help him again.

"I don't care!" he hit her hands away, "I would rather be dead than live without her."

Nikita didn't say anything. She knew where he was coming from. Her daughter was being tortured by a crazy b$# % and she was doing nothing. It was driving her crazy. She could barely keep herself from going off the edge and lose it.

"Sean… I know…" she with the face of guilt for bringing her into this life.

"Nikita! It's!..." Birkoff ran in, but stopped what he was saying as he was surprised to see Sean out of bed.

"Nerd!" Nikita tried to get him back to reality and tell her the news.

He quickly looked back at her. "It's Amanda! She's on the screen!"

They ran as fast as they possibly could back to ops. When they got there the fowl sight of Amanda over whelmed them. "Hello Nikita," Amanda said being her annoying polite self.

"If you killed her you B%$# ! I swear!" Nikita's boiling anger finally spilled out.

"It's always good to see you to Nikita," she smirked, "and she's alive… for now."

"Give me back Alex!" Sean yelled out demanding the love of his life.

Amanda glanced over at Sean. "O yes and there's you. The Alex's little boy toy who is the reason all this is happening."

Sean just gritted his teeth. He knew she was right. "You MotherF$#%# %$ Bit$#," he mumbled between his teeth.

"Mommy hurry! I want to celebrate with you and daddy," young Elizabeth ran up to her imaginary mother.

"Mommy?" Nikita looked shocked and confused at the sight of Liz willingly going up to Amanda calling her mother, "What have you done with Alex?!"

"Hey you," Amanda picked up the child, "I told you Nikita she's still alive… Now for how long… that depends on you."

"What do you want?!" Sean stepped forward without hesitating.

"It's actually quite simple really," she said

"Stop stalling and tell us what you want!" Sean yelled out slamming his fist on a desk.

Amanda glared at him, "Fine… there's a file I need. Record number 301433. Bring it and the dead weight will be returned to you. And relax its just a figure of speech," she placed the girl down, "I'll email you the instructions in twenty-four hours. Good bye from me and possibly Alex… Depends on if you give me what I want."

The screen blackened as her face disappeared.

"Birkoff look up file 301433," Sean walked over to him right away,

"Way ahead of you," he typed on his computer. A confused look took over Birkoff's face.

"What is it?" Sean shook him, getting him out of his thought, "What's the file?"

"I don't understand why," he said to himself before answering Sean's question, "It's a file on us, everything about us. Our lives before and during Division, all our true secrets are on this file."

Michael, Nikita, Sean, Birkoff, Sonya, and Ryan's heart beat began to go on overdrive as there heads imagined what could be on the file.

"We can't give this to her," Michael stepped toward Birkoff, "We need to destroy it if we do anything at all with it."

"Are you insane," Sean looked at him, "If we don't deliver this Alex dies. Is what's on this file more important?"

Michael didn't say anything. He didn't want Alex to die, but he feared what the file would reveal. But the truth was everyone was in fear of what 301433 contained. They all regretted so much and knew if the others found out they would never look at each other the same.

_**Nikita**_

Nikita knew there had to be another way. And she knew exactly where to start. She remembered what Elizabeth said. Liz had a daddy and no doubt it was Amanda's partner. She didn't know who it was but she had to find him. With the time of only twenty-four hours. She was going to find out who he is and save Alex no matter what.

**Will Alex be rescued next chapter? and if so will the team be in time? What will Nikita's reaction be when she sees it Alex's father the man she supposedly killed? Will it reveal she had nothing to do with his faked death or will it show she lied to Alex for all these years? And what of the file, what is on it that each of them dread the others will find out? That was is on you guys. I'm letting you guys choose each of their secrets. Can be anything besides it is call Haunted by the Past. **

**Much love to you all! Love A **


	20. Chapter 20

**Just letting everyone see the secret of one of the characters while I work on the others. I hope you like this one. Thanks again to Wootar16! The next chapter will be up tomorrow! **

They all looked at each other. Dreading what the file was going to reveal, they wish it was destroyed. But they had to give it to Amanda. They had to save Alex. She was family. They would all go to the ends of the earth to save their family. But by giving this information to Amanda, and letting her reveal it to each of them, really going to destroy their family instead.

"I guess we have no choice," Birkoff said looking at Michael, "We have to give it to her."

The room was dead silent. Not one person like the idea. Their hearts raced at the thought of each of them knowing the things that haunted their nightmares about their past. _What would everyone think or do if they knew? _The question ran through everyone's head.

Sonya hesitantly nodded when Birkoff looked at her for some confidence. "We need to promise that whatever is on this file won't change anything. Are past is are past, let it rest there."

"Look… if we are going to do this," Michael looked away from everyone's eyes, "I think we should do it before Amanda reveals it for us."

Sean, Sonya, Owen, Birkoff, and Michael all nodded. "We should get Nikita before anything goes down. This does involve her…"

Before Birkoff could finish Michael cut in, "No. She doesn't need to be here."

"I think she does," a voice said from the door way.

Everyone turned to see Nikita walking in. "I was going to ask Birkoff something, but I'm glad I had a vote in this choice," she said sarcastically. The sarcasm turned into sympathy as her eyes met Michaels and she walked over to him. "If we can't trust each other with our pasts then can we really trust each other? You know my past and you except it. I promise to do the same," she placed her hand on his cheek.

"So… who wants to go first?" Birkoff asked looking around.

No one said anything. They just looked at each other waiting for the other to say something.

"I guess I'll be the first one," Sonya said a little shaky.

Birkoff looked at her surprised. He gave her an are you sure look.

She nodded, "Put my file on the screen."

He placed his hand on the mouse slowly, second guessing every moment. He could easily delete it. Sonya his girlfriend who loved him for him might lose all her friends in just a few seconds. But if he did Alex might die because of it. He hesitantly clicked the mouse, letting out a sigh, knowing it was just the beginning of the longest twenty-four hours of their lives.

The file slowly loaded and appeared on the screen. A figure of a small boy came to view. Everyone looked at Sonya with a confused and shocked look.

She coughed clearing her throat, but really trying to get a moment of courage to say what she kept to herself all the years. "This is Tevon… my son," she looked at Birkoff.

His eyes just went wide at the thought. _She has a son?... Who's the father?_

She looked away from him a little ashamed for not telling him any sooner. "He's the reason why I became part of Division," She turned to look at the picture of her nine year old son, "When his father left us our world went spiraling down. I tried to make a success full life for him, but we ended up in a dangerous part of town," she stopped for a moment as a tear fell down her cheek, " I needed money and they were the only ones I could get a loan from… when I couldn't repay them they came after him."

She let out the tears and began to sob. Brining up this part of her past was just brining up all the pain she had already went through. "I had to get him back. It was my fault I couldn't provide for him, but I had no money. So I went without the payment. I walked into the house they were keeping him in."

A flashback went through her mind of her son's face, "He screamed and I ran to him. I ran as fast as I could… when I entered the room… they had taken him from me. They took my little boy." Her eye poured her pain.

Birkoff ran over to her. He held her as tight as he could, letting her know that he was there for her. He kissed her head.

Sonya hugged him back, "I couldn't let them get away with it! They took my little boy!"

"You don't need to finish," Birkoff told her.

Everyone knew where she was going to go with the story. She didn't need to tell the rest. They didn't want to see her go through all the pain.

Nikita nodded to Birkoff. He nodded back knowing exactly what she meant. He led her out of the room. He was letting her get out all the tears, giving her the time she needed to let go of her past.

"So who's next?" Sean asked…

No one did anything. After seeing what Sonya went through, the nervous just became tighter.

"I guess will just do it randomly," Sean pressed a button on Birkoff's computer.

The next file popped up, revealing the next person who was going to go through a living nightmare.

Ryan stepped forward. "Before you think anything I need to tell you it's not as bad as you think?"

Michael without hesitation drew his gun and pointed it at Ryan. At the same time, in response Ryan drew his as well. "Drop it!" Michael yelled, "Drop it you trader!"

"You don't understand," Ryan continued to aim the gun at Michael, "You cut weed down two more pop up the next day. If oversight was just taken down, I have no doubt another version of it would appear. But if instead of destroying it, why not join it."

Michael clenched the trigger. Not pulling it, but on the verge of letting the bullet fly out. "So you joined them? You betrayed the people who trusted you most."

Nikita looked at him shocked. "How could you?" The feeling of betrayal was filling her to the brink of turning into hate.

Ryan could see the anger in Nikita and Michael's faces growing. "I used the position within them to destroy oversight. Don't forget that."

"You didn't do it for us, to end it all. You did it for the power," Nikita could see Michael's finger slowly pulling the trigger, "Without oversight all the power would be yours. No one would have the authority to tell you what to do, not even the president," she said.

"Michael, Nikita we need to figure everything out," Sean tried to ease the situation, "Just put the gun down. Michael, Ryan." He looked at both of them but neither one of them had the sight of backing down.

"Sean don't you get it," Michael refused to let up, "Amanda worked with oversight. They both worked together. Who says Ryan and Amanda aren't working together right now. He might have set a trap for Alex."

The thought of stopping the situation was the last thing from Sean's mind now. His love was being tortured and the man that could be the cause of it was standing in front of him.

**Whose secrets will be revealed next? and what will happen to Ryan? dun dun DUN!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Quick shout out to a few people. First to Nikalex for last chapters secret. I'm sorry I didn't shout out to you last chapter. For this chapter I give shout outs to Wootar16 who has really helped A LOT with this chapter. I know I give a lot of shout outs and thanks, but you guys really help with the story. **

"Did you send her to a trap?!" Sean yelled out clenching his fist.

"Sean it's not what you think," Ryan was beginning to feel the true meaning of fear.

Sean rushed past Michael grabbing the gun from his hands, "Did you send Alex to Amanda?!" he pointed the gun at Ryan, finger trembling with anger on the trigger.

Ryan saw the look in Sean's eyes. His eyes were filled with hate and anger. "Sean," Ryan slowly lowered the gun. He knew a gun fight with an ex-seal was a bad idea and he was sure to lose.

Sean shot the floor a foot in front of Ryan. His eyes were watering with the thought of Alex dying now. "Tell me now!"

"…Yes I sent her to a trap," Ryan was beginning to back up, "But it wasn't supposed to turn out like this."

"You son of a Bi#$#!" Sean threw the gun running at Ryan.

He tackled him to the ground knocking over a computer desk. Pencils and the computer flew to the ground. Sean was on top of Ryan pounding him with all his force with each punch. Ryan tried to cover his face but each time Sean hit him he was too late to block it. "It wasn't supposed to end up like this!" Ryan was able to speak out before spitting out blood.

Sean stopped punching and just grabbed him by the collar. "How did you expect it to turn out?" he through his fist at Ryan's cheek again, "You handed her to Amanda!"

"Sean!" Nikita ran over with Michael trying to get him off Ryan, "We don't have time for this!"

Sean didn't care about what they were saying. He was too busy destroying Ryan's face. Each impact felt like a ton of bricks to Ryan. He could feel blood beginning to flow down his face as he was starting to blackout.

"Sean!" Nikita and Michael started to pull him off.

"You piece of Sh #!" Sean kept hitting him. Nothing was going to stop him.

Even with Michael and Nikita holding him back. Sean's rage was still on full effect. Eventually they were able to get him to back off.

"It wasn't supposed to end up like this!" Ryan wiped his mouth getting all the blood off, "She was supposed to just get captured for two days. Enough time for Amanda to get what she needed."

"What was it she needed that was worth the life of your friend?" Nikita demanded to know. She felt nothing but betrayal.

"I don't know…" Ryan said holding his ribs feeling one of them was broken.

"I hope it was worth it!" Sean lunged at him, but stopped when he realized he was wasting time.

Owen ran over to Ryan and put him in an arm hold. Ryan clenched his teeth as he tried to hold in the pain of his side. "I'll take him to holding," Owen said putting pressure on Ryan's arm and walking him out of ops.

"This isn't going at all like we hoped," Nikita said trying to lighten the mood a little.

Michael looked at her not believing what he heard, "How did you think this would go?"

Nikita looked at him surprised. She could tell that he was nervous for what he thought might be on the file. It began to make her nervous. Was it going to be that big of a deal?

"Michael?" She walked over to him placing her hand on his shoulder, "What do you think is on the file?"

Michael couldn't look her in the eye. He didn't have the courage to see her face knowing what the file but tell her. "Nothing," he placed his hand on hers, "I love you."

She looked into his soft eyes. They usually comfort her, but looking at them now just caused her stomach to become uneasy.

He enjoyed feeling her skin calming him, but in the end it wasn't going to last. He gently grabbed her hand and brought it off his cheek. He turned away from her and walked over to Birkoff's computer.

Nikita just watched him. She didn't like the thought of Michael being in pain from what he might have done in the past.

"Let's just get this done with," Michael pressed a button randomly bringing Sean's file up.

Sean gave them a confused look as he saw the file, "What does this have to do with anything?"

Michael's eyes had never been wider. His mouth dropped. Emotions were becoming overwhelming at the thought of it. "You… you helped Kasim?"

"What?" Sean looked at him wondering why this file was so important, "No. I don't know who he is. This was my first mission."

"Then why is there a picture of Kasim on the file?" Michael's head started to hurt as he began to comprehend what was going on.

"His name is Amir," Sean was wondering what Michael was talking about, "My first mission was to help him destroy a terrorist. I was to make sure the terrorist brought an explosive suitcase into his base. I was just following orders."

"That… suitcase…" Michael was having trouble speaking what he hated to admit to himself, "Blew up my family… My daughter and wife died in that explosion!"

Sean was shocked. His eyes and mouth wide open, "You were the terrorist?"

"You could have stopped it," he kept picturing Haley in his head. They way when she smiled he smiled, "They would be here if not for you!"

"I didn't know! You have to believe me," Sean tried to get him to understand.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a bad past," Ryan said stumbling to get up.

"You helped Kasim kill my family!" Michael didn't want to let out his anger.

"Ryan shut up!" Sean glared at him.

"You killed my family!" Michael ran at Sean knocking over Birkoff's computer and keyboard.

Michael slammed Sean into the wall. His face was red with rage and hatred. If it wasn't for Sean he would still have a family, a wife, his little girl Haley.

"I was just following orders!" Sean grabbed Michael's hands as he felt them wrapping around his neck.

Michael didn't ease up. He dug his fingers into Sean's neck, around his windpipe, stopping his breathing. An evil grin concord Michael's face as he watched Sean begin to turn red then purple.

Nikita's mouth dropped at the sight of what appeared on the screen. When Michael pushed Birkoff's computer and keyboard over he accidently pressed his file.

Her hand covered her mouth as she was shocked. "No," she whispered as her heart broke and tears fell.

Michael stopped choking Sean and walked over to Nikita. Sean fell to the ground grasping for air. Owen just looked at Michael and Nikita as he walked back in the room. He didn't know what to do. No one was ever supposed to know.

"Nikita I can explain," Michael tried to hug her, but every time he stepped closer to her she stepped away.

She didn't want to look at him. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She just kept her eyes on the screen as the man she ounce loved was pictured on…. Daniel

**I still need Birkoff, Owen, and Nikita's secret. So if you want one of your ideas to be in the story just message me or review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**With all the lovely weather (sarcasm) I've had so much time to write. And the weather isnt going to giving up anytime soon. So the next chapter will be up soon. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I love you guys so much and cant believe the reviews. You guys make the whole story. XD Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and private messaged me. I cant say it enough I LOVE YOU GUYS**

"Please let me explain," Michael pleaded.

"Explain what," Nikita was crying uncontrollably, "You killed him… How could you?"

Michael wanted to say something, anything that would keep him from losing the women he loved. He tried to move closer to her, but each move he made she backed away.

"After all these years… you hid this from me. You killed him," she ran her fingers through her hair tugging at the ends.

"Please… Nikita please let me explain," he begged her to listen to him.

"And you lied to me," she looked at Owen, "You knew this the whole time. You looked me in the eye and lied to me.

Owen just stood there he didn't know what to say to her. He knew the only thing left was to tell her the truth and let things fall where they may. "When Percy found out about you and Daniel he immediately ordered me to kill him."

"Owen!" Michael's heart was racing. He was causing the women he loved of break in front of him. "I'll tell her."

Nikita kept looking at the picture of Daniel. His blue eyes staring back at her. She was the only reason he was dead. If not for her he would be living a normal life. And the worst part she's in love with his killer. Her knees became weak at the thought and she fell to the ground. Michael ran over to her and tried to get her to focus on him.

"Nikita I made a mistake," he grabbed her shoulders looking at her, "I couldn't stand seeing you with him. Once I fired the bullet I instantly regretted it. Percy knew how you would react so he made a cover story. Owen was to take the blame."

"He's dead because of you… and you blamed it on someone else and lied to me!" She moved away from him.

"Nikita please. I'm sorry!" Michael's eyes dropped tears down his face.

Nikita bought her hand on her other. She felt what she thought was the symbol of honesty on her fingertips. The thing that she kept closer to herself and with her always had turned into a symbol of betrayal. "I can't be with you right now," she stuttered with the words, "I can't do this."

Nikita pulled the engagement ring Michael promised his life with to her. Michael couldn't believe what he was seeing. No, his mouthed worded but he couldn't speak. "I made a mistake! Please!" Michael said as he looked at her.

Nikita didn't say anything. With her face filled with tears, she placed the ring on the floor and got up running out of the room. Her hand covered her mouth, not bothering to wipe away the tears.

"Nikita! I'm sorry!" Michael cried out, "Please don't do this!"

Speechless and heartbroken she didn't look back. She knew if she did she would break right then and there. She could hear him. Her heart ached for his comforting hold, but he was the last person she wanted to be near.

Michael picked up the ring. Eyes filled with tears, he wished it was all a nightmare. He wished he would just wake up and she would be right next to him. She would kiss him good morning and he would kiss her back. His hand shook, holding the promise he made her. "I'm sorry!" Michael slammed the ground letting out all his tears, "I'm so sorry!"

Nikita just ran to her car. If she had stopped at all, even for a split second she knew she would run back to him. The man she thought she loved, but really killed the man she loved.

She leaned on the steering wheel. Placing her head on her arms she let out all her pain. Her heart was dying with everything that happened. Amanda didn't even need to do anything. The group destroyed itself with everyone's secrets.

Nikita knew she needed to pull herself together. Alex only had eighteen hours left. Nikita started the car feeling the empty spot on her finger as she turned the steering wheel. She could feel the pain in her heart stacking up, but she knew she had to put it aside. Alex needed her.

She pulled out of the Division garage, leaving Division… and Michael.

_**Alex**_

Alex could barely feel her body at that point. With all the nerve damage it was surprising she was alive. She overheard Amanda say she had only twenty-four hours left. And that was a while ago. Without any sign of light or time she had no idea how much time had passed since then. She gave up. There was no way she could find a way out with that little time, especially with everything at risk. So she accepted death. She welcomed it as it would end all the pain.

The door opened. Alex was blinded by the light yet again. She figured the twenty-four hours had passed. She was surprised it went by so quick, but didn't feel like it made difference. There was still going to be the same end result. She didn't even bother looking up. Alex wasn't at least going to give Amanda the privilege of seeing her face in the end.

"Why do you seem so familiar?" a small voice said from in front of her.

Alex's eyes opened as she heard it. She slowly looked up thinking she just imagined it like so many times before. "Elizabeth?" she mumbled.

"Do I know you?" she tilted her head, "Every time mommy lets me in here I feel like I know you."

"Elizabeth." Alex attempted to smile when she realized it was real. Her daughter was standing in front of her.

The door handle began to creek as someone else was about to enter the room. Liz had a scared look on her face as she quickly ran behind one of Amanda's torture chairs hiding.

Alex just watched as she figured Liz wasn't supposed to be in there without Amanda.

The room felt heavy as an evil soul entered the room. "Hello Alex," Amanda smirked as she saw how much pain Alex went through.

"If you're going to bore me with your talking again, just kill me so I don't have to hear it," Alex's eyes slowly opened and closed as she commented.

Amanda walked over to Alex grabbing her hair and pulling it back, forcing Alex to look her in the eye, "I don't want to rush things." Amanda threw Alex head forward.

"I feel a tiny bit guilty knowing you're going to die with so much going on," Amanda walked over to her torture chair looking at the her toys for pain. She froze looking down.

The young girl panicked. Amanda was only inches away from her. She didn't want her mother to find out she snuck in there.

Amanda slowly placed her hand down, picking up one of her weapons. "I mean once your dead nothings stopping me from killing Sean. You just went through all this for nothing."

Amanda walked back over to Alex holding a small knife. "All these wounds," she stabbed Alex's arm, "Would be for absolutely nothing."

Alex let out a scream as the blade entered her tissue and hitting her bone. Amanda just smirked as she slowly turned the weapon inside Alex.

Alex's scream filled the room. She couldn't do anything as Amanda continued to twist the knife.

Amanda suddenly stopped and pulled the blade out and wiped it off. "Physical pain isn't new to you. You gone through it nonstop," Amanda circled Alex slowly, "Mental pain is my favorite anyway. So I want you to remember. Till your last breathe you will remember that when you die your daughter will forever see me as her mother. That your precious Elizabeth will call me mommy and think of you as nothing more than a dead body."

Elizabeth froze at the sound of it. "Alex is my mommy…"


	23. Chapter 23

**I was soooo blank for this chapter. I had huge writers block! But I got through it and hope you like it. Just like every day before and every day ahead much love to you all 3**

"Alex is my mommy," Elizabeth was frozen with shock.

Amanda turned her head away from Alex, and towards her torture chair. She glared as she heard a voice come from behind it. Amanda clenched her knife and began to walk over to the chair.

The young child shook with fear. She wrapped her arms around her legs. Her lip began to quiver as she was about to let out a cry for help. She breathed in about to speak. "H…" but something in her head told her not to. She could hear Alex's voice in her head, _"You're safe. I promise."_ She felt as if she heard it before. The words calmed her down and she remained still.

_No! _ Alex had to think of something fast. She knew Amanda would not be happy to see Elizabeth in there. Especially if she heard what Amanda said. "Why did you even capture me?" she blurted out trying to get Amanda's focus, "Did know one want to hear you talk, so you had to force someone to listen to you go on and on?"

Amanda stopped only inches away from being able to see Elizabeth. She smirked, "The last words of a dying woman."

She turned back at Alex and walked over to her. "I don't care what happens to you. I just care if Nikita suffers."

"How is me being here making her suffer?" Alex tried to make Amanda forget entirely of Elizabeth.

"It's not you that's making her suffer. It's the file I demanded," Amanda had a devious smile on her face, "You see over the years I've collected some date about your little group, even you. So by now, instead of giving it to me being oblivious to what's on it, they opened it."

Her sinister grin increased. Alex could feel something was wrong on the pit of her stomach.

"The best part is your group probably isn't a group anymore. With what I remember, they aren't able to look at each other."

_What's on that file that would be able to do that? _"We've dealt with your mind games before. The group won't stay apart for long."

Amanda rolled her eyes, "That doesn't matter either. You really are a pathetic moron. Its what's going to happen while they're gone."

"What are you going to do?!" Alex tried to lunge at her, "You better not hurt them or I swear!"

Without any warning Amanda swung her hand at Alex slapping her across the face. Alex's head swung to the side as a scratch on her face reopened. Blood dripped down the side of Alex's eye, causing her to close it.

"Did anyone tell you, you talk too much," Amanda said sarcastically.

She glanced down at her watch. "Looks like there's only twelve hours left for you. Enjoy your time in the darkness knowing that you failed."

Amanda gave Alex an evil victorious glance before walking out of the room.

Right when the door shut Elizabeth reappeared from hiding. She slowly walked over to Alex. Without saying anything she just stared at her. No words needed to be exchanged. Alex knew exactly what her daughter was thinking. "Elizabeth," Alex looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Mommy?" Elizabeth said finally remembering.

"Elizabeth!" Alex smiled. She finally heard the words she finally yearned for so long.

"Mommy what's going on?" Elizabeth hugged Alex's leg.

A tear of joy streamed down Alex's face. She finally had her baby girl back. Amanda had no control of her daughter. "I'm here. It's okay."

"I knew it!" Amanda yelled walking in, "You think I didn't notice!"

Amanda ran over to Elizabeth lifting her by the arm. "Come here you brat."

"Get your hands off her!" Alex yelled out pulling on her chains.

"Mommy!" Liz cried out, trying to pull away from the witch.

The chains cut into to her skin. "Let go of her!"

"I'll make sure you won't be a pain anymore!" Amanda began dragging her out of the room.

The metal chains began to creek from all the ware and tear they received from Alex's torture treatments. She pulled harder and harder. Her anger building up at the sight of her daughter in true fear, she began tearing the chain links apart.

"Don't you dare touch her!" The metal creaked as it was seconds away from breaking, "Leave her alone you Bi# $!"

The chains echoed at the sound of them breaking apart and hitting the ground. Alex didn't hesitate at the chance. She charged at Amanda, wrapping the broken metal around her neck. "You leave my family alone!"

There was a look in Alex's eye. The kind of look you hide from everyone you love, the kind that came with a person that you keep locked away.

Amanda was gasping for air. Alex kept tightening it around her neck. She could feel her air pipe about to break.

Alex gripped the chain harder, digging it deeper into Amanda's skin. Amanda searched the floor with her hands for anything. Her head felt like a balloon about to burst. With seconds left of consciousness she found her knife.

With one desperate move, Amanda stabbed Alex in the arm causing her to let go. Alex screamed at the pain, releasing Amanda. Amanda gasped for air. "Guards!" she demanded.

Barely a second went by before men swarmed in. They grabbed Alex throwing her back against the wall. "Mommy!" Elizabeth screamed as a thug grabbed her.

"Elizabeth!" Alex tried to get to her but was slammed against the wall again.

"You will regret that!" Amanda said as one of her guards helped her up.

She cleaned herself off and fixed her hair. "Chain the girl up again! Turn the cooling system on and bring the girl with us."

Amanda walked up to Alex watching her as she tried to free herself. "I hope you like the cold," her voice filled with hate.

Amanda walked out as her guards brought the girl, as Alex was being chained to the wall. "Elizabeth!" she screamed out, "No! Elizabeth!"

_**Nikita**_

Nikita tried so hard to fight back the pain. She just kept her eyes on the road trying hard to focus on anything but her pain for Michael. She took her phone out of her pocket. _9 missed calls from Michael_. She dismissed the notification, and dialed. The phone rang, "Come on. Answer!" the phone rang again.

"Nikita?"

"Birkoff!" Nikita said in relief.

"Where did you go? Michael has been looking everywhere for you. What happened when I was with Sonya? No one will tell me." Birkoff whispered hoping no one would hear him.

Nikita took a moment before saying anything. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah. Sure," he was a little surprised with the change in conversation, "What is it?"

"I need you to look to see where that message from Amanda came from," Nikita tried to keep her emotions in check.

"You're not thinking of going over there. If you go over there then Alex is going to pay for it," he questioned her.

"Birkoff just do it. I have a plan," she knew what she was risking. But she knew Amanda was just after her. Alex was just a way to make her suffer.

"Okay," he gave up and began typing on his keyboard, "It's at the coordinates are 12 miles North and West 58 miles from your position."

"Thanks Birkoff. Let's just keep this to ourselves," her voice became hesitant.

"I know," he was understanding, "Just be careful."

"I will," Nikita hung up and rammed the pedal to the floor.

Birkoff took out his earpiece and wiped his face with his hands. He needed a break from all the chaos. Nothing was going their way at that point. He took a deep breath and brushed his hair back.

Suddenly an explosion echoed through Division. The ground shook as bullets flew through the air. Lights shattered and glass fell as Amanda's men arrived searching for blood…


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you to wootar16 for the awesome idea for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. And sadly we are coming to an end soon with this story. But I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. Probably going to be 2-4 chapters left. :( but i still love you all. :)**

Troops swarmed the hallways. Bullets cut the air as they hit walls and agents. Sean ran as fast as he could toward his and Alex's bed room. He wasn't going to leave without it.

His boots squeaked as they ran in blood. He looked behind him every second. The lights were flashing giving him an eerie feeling. He could hear the enemies' footsteps seconds behind him. He hid behind a pillar on the wall and prepared his gun to shoot. Sean closed his eyes listening for the right moment.

_Now!_ He launched out from behind the concrete and didn't hesitate to fire. He could feel a bullet barely miss him and go through his hair. The dark hallway flashed from the gun's firing. When the lights flickered, they revealed a blood bath. Sean felt his arm as a bullet skid it. He had been through worse so he just ignored it.

The men were trained and knew how to shoot. If Sean was less than a second late he wouldn't be breathing. He reloaded his gun knowing there was going to be more of them.

Not wanting to know what was going to happen next, he kept moving. Amanda's thugs were everywhere. Division agents were dying left and right. Division had become a battlefield of assassins.

Sean finally reached his and Alex's room. Out of breath he hid behind the door as he heard screams from the hallway. The scream felt as if they never ended. There were so many he couldn't stop them. "Help!" an agent yelled out desperately, "help!"

No matter how many missions he went on, he never got used to the screams of someone dying. Sean froze. He couldn't do anything but stand there. If he went out there, no doubt he would be killed. He closed his eyes praying for a miracle.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sean!... Sean!" a U.S. seal called to him. _

_Sean just looked over as him and his best friend was being trapped in an old, destroyed fishing shack by an ambush. There between a hundred foot waterfall and practically an army. They had been fighting for days just trying to survive till help arrived. "Sean! I'm running out of ideas!" his friend Andrew yelled to him over gun fire. _

_Andrew had been his best friend from the first day of becoming a seal. They were practically brothers. Sean would take a bullet for him, there was no question about that._

_Sean needed to think of a plan. He looked around for anything to help. It would take a miracle to get out alive. He looked everywhere for anything, but nothing would work. They were minutes away from being out of ammo. "Andrew!" Sean yelled out. _

_Andrew looked at Sean. There were no words. Sean just shook his head. At that point they both knew what that meant. _

_Andrew stood up firing at the enemy covering himself as he moved to Sean. "Fight together, die together!" Sean told him. _

_Andrew smiled, "Not this time." _

_Sean looked at him confused. Grenades were going off everywhere. Andrew grabbed Sean by the collar and lifted him up. It felt like slow motion to Sean, as he was thrown down the waterfall. The last thing he saw before disappearing into the falling mist was Andrew. He was holding a charge in his hand, and that's when it happened. The cliff shook as it burst into flames. The only thing Sean remembered from those few seconds was Andrews yell as he turned into flames. _

_**Present **_

Sean came back to reality. His heart sped up from every scream reminding him of his fallen comrade and brother.

He shook his head and needed to hurry. His raced over to his dresser and grabbed it. His hand clenched the little black box he hid for so long. It was the last thing he had to remind him of Alex. He stuffed it in his pocket and ran to the door.

Before he could reach it his room exploded. Concrete chips launched everywhere and he flew to the wall. His head hit the floor sending pain all over his body. He could feel his body beginning to go numb. His ears were ringing as he was trying to focus his eyes on the battle yards away from him. He slowly crawled as he saw the black box in the middle of the floor. He put his hand on the ground trying to force himself up, when he noticed something shiny on the floor. He picked it up, trying hard to see what it was. His eyes finally cleared and he realized what he was holding.

It was a ring, but not his. It was a different ring. He looked inside to read the engraving, _Forever Together. _Sean couldn't believe what he was seeing. Alex had a ring from someone else.

"Sean!" Michael yelled firing his pistol.

Sean looked up putting the other ring in his pocket. "Where did they all come from?" Sean grabbed a gun from Michael.

"I don't know!" Michael fired bullet after bullet, "We need back up!"

He took his phone out and dialed Nikita's number. He hesitated to whether he should press call. _Would she care? _His heart broke at the thought. He brought himself to press it. The phone rang showing a picture of the both of them together on it. They seemed so happy. Would they ever be like that again?

_**Nikita**_

She grabbed her phone as she heard vibrate from the seat next to her. She looked at it. Tears were beginning to build up again as it read Michael and showed a picture of him smiling. It was the smile that always made her smile. His green eyes used to give her butterflies.

Nikita couldn't do it. She couldn't talk to him. Her heart was still shattering at the thought of what he did. _How could he? Daniel… He's gone forever because of you, and you lied to me about it. _

She looked away from the phone as she felt the tears stream down her cheek. She pressed ignore call. She couldn't talk to him about it. She couldn't deal with the pain again. Nikita just kept driving she was minutes away from the building and Amanda.

_**Michael**_

Michael looked at Sean and shook his head. He wasn't surprised she didn't answer his call. But if he died right then and there he wished they were on at least speaking terms. He regretted the mission more than anything.

Sean looked at him. He didn't know what to say. There were no words that would help. At that point nothing would help in either situation. Ryan, Owen, Birkoff, and everyone else were nowhere to be found, and they couldn't go looking for them.

Michael looked up at him, "We're on our own."

_**Alex**_

Her teeth chattered as the temperature kept dropping. She could see her breath. Her body was practically numb. Her lips and fingertips were purple. She was beginning to feel hyperthermia.

Each second felt like an hour. The thought of what Elizabeth was going through, made Alex cry. _She's so young. She doesn't deserve this! _

Her tears were frozen by the time they reached the bottom of her face. There was no way out. No chance of living to see her daughter. The darkness became her home. It was all she knew for the months she's been there. _It's all over, Amanda won._

_**Nikita**_

Nikita finally arrived, the place where Alex was being tortured and Elizabeth was a prisoner, was so close. It was on an abandoned harbor. Every building in sight was rundown, destroyed, or covered in gang graffiti.

She couldn't go through the front door and the other side was surrounded by water. A van was coming and from where she was scoping the area, she was sure to be seen. She ran to the harbors water and jumped in. Bubbles were all around her. The way the water was green and brown Nikita could barely see through it.

She swam underneath the dock she just jumped off and went up for air. There was no way she would be able to see where she was going under the water, so she needed to get a general direction. Once she saw the witches building she held her breath and went under.

Her lungs begged for air after five minutes of swimming, but she couldn't go up to breathe. There were lights hitting the water as her body guards watched the water. She just had to keep going until she got to the building.

After her lungs practically breaking from no oxygen she went up, grabbing a guard's foot and dragging him in the water. The guard dropped his gun wrapping his hand around Nikita's neck holding her underwater. She tried to get out of his grip, thrashing under the surface. The air was escaping from her mouth as she tried to yell.

Nikita took her knife out of her boot and stabbed the man in the hand. Out of pain he released her. She got her arms around her neck and with one swift motion cracked it. The guard's body became motionless as blood floated up from his mouth and nose.

Nikita swam to the surface, pulling herself onto the docks. She breathed in hard, taking in as much air as possible, coughing out the remaining water in her lungs. She knew she had to keep moving. She couldn't rest now, now that she was so close to saving Alex.

She got to her knees and then to her feet. Just then she saw a hooded man exit the building. She dove behind a crate and watched. He was quiet, and the guards followed him pointing their guns everywhere to make sure he was safe. At that point she knew it was Amanda's partner in all the planning. But what she saw next surprised her. The man brought down his hood and let the light from the docks hit his face. "Nikolai Udinov…"

**Nikita now knows that Alex's father is the one helping Amanda. Will it show by her reaction that she helped him live? What about the little black box Sean has, does that mean he'll pop the big question? But how could he after finding a ring Alex was keeping? So many questions that can only be revealed by next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Guess who's back. Back again. Yay I'm back, writers block practically gone. I got my self to finish this chapter. Enjoy and I'm sad and happy as we are about to reach the final chapter. After 25 chapters were reaching are end. Thank you all for reading! I love you guys!**

"How?" she whispered as her mind ran through all possible scenarios, "I killed him."

Suddenly she stopped thinking as she realized something. _He's helping Amanda kill Alex._

The thought was unbelievable and so was what Alex must have been feeling. Nikita didn't want to have Alex suffer any longer. She needed to find her and soon.

The guards began heading her way. She needed a way in. With nothing but Amanda's dogs at every door, another way in was needed. Nikita looked around and saw an air vent on the side of a wall. It was small, barely able to fit her, but she dove in anyway. _Looks like those Vegie shakes are coming in handy._

It was painful as each time she wiggled through the small space; her skin touched the burning hot metal. Sweat began pouring down her face. The heat was so intense; she could smell the rubber from her shoe's melting.

Unable to stand the heat anymore she took a turn toward voices as she knew it had to be an exit. She could see two guards standing in front of the vent panel. Each one armed with light machineguns, she needed to move wisely.

With one swift kick she launched the panel at the guard's leg, knocking him to the ground. The other turned, gun raised, but was surprised at the fact there was nothing there. Out of nowhere Nikita grabbed the machinegun's strap, wrapping it around his neck. He struggled for freedom, smashing the back of his head at her.

In a matter of seconds he was gone, leaving the other guard to fight for his life. Nikita dashed to him placing her knee on his face and holding the gun an inch from his face. "Where do you keep the prisoners?"

"If I tell you she'll kill me," he spat out.

"And you think I won't?" Nikita threatened, "Maybe you need some examples of real pain." She lowered the gun to the man's groin.

"Please no," the man desperately begged.

"Tell me what I want to know!" Nikita cocked the gun.

"The prisoners are at…"

"Hey!" another guard came down the hallway.

Nikita got up at the sight of how any were behind him. With no way possible to beat every single one she ran. No was she was retreating but she needed to figure out a new plan. Turn after turn and each hallway looked the same, barren and with no signs of what she wanted. The guards were getting closer and she still had no chance at defeating them. She saw a door and decided to risk it.

A huge chill rushed past her as she opened the door. The temperature was well below freezing. It was hard to see as clouds of frigid steam enveloped her. With the chances of being caught Nikita rushed into the room blind, closing the door behind her hoping the guards would rush past her.

Nikita's face filled with tears from a broken heart. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Alex's body was motionless as it hung by frozen chains. "No, Please no," Nikita ran as fast as she could to the possible corpse.

Alex's body was pure white as her lips and ears were blue. "Alex please!" Nikita put her fingers to Alex's neck searching and begging for a pulse.

Seconds had past and Nikita prayers weren't being answered. She could feel nothing but the frozen skin of her daughter. Nikita put her other hand to her mouth as she couldn't believe it. _No no no, _repeated in her mind as the one she loved remained still in front of her. Cuts and bruises cover Alex's body. The sight only made Nikita cry harder. It was all over.

Out of nowhere Nikita felt it. A small heart beat came surfacing. It was small and weak but it was there.

A miracle had happened and Nikita wasn't going to waste it. She stood up, sorrow filled eyes, and took out her gun. She shot the chains holding Alex, one by one. The metal crashed to the ground as Nikita dove to Alex, catching her before she collapsed to the floor. "Alex you're going to be okay," Nikita took off her jacket and wrapped it around Alex, "Just stay with me."

"Nikita?" Alex mumbled as she barley regained consciousness.

Nikita let out small breaths as she smiled with tears of joy, "It's me. You're going to okay. You're coming home."

"Elizabeth… I need to find her," Nikita could feel Alex shiver.

"It's okay," Nikita hugged Alex, "Will find her."

Clapping began to echo in the room. "Isn't that touching," Amanda walked in clapping her hands with an evil smile across her face.

Nikita felt Alex clutch her arm. Nikita couldn't imagine the pain she must have went through to be so scared of Amanda. She hugged her in return. She had just gotten her back and she wasn't going to lose her again.

"It's me you want not her. Just let her go!" Nikita demanded from Amanda.

"Haven't you realized this is all for you?" Amanda gestured to Alex, "By having them suffer, you suffer."

Nikita just glared. She hated the thought of what everyone has gone through because of Amanda, but the thought that it was all her fault was worse than any pain.

"Which reminds me how was the little surprises in the file? I knew you couldn't let me know something you didn't. See we're more in common than you think."

"I am nothing like you," Nikita hated even the sound of it.

Amanda crouched in front of her. "Yet we are. The man I loved betrayed me and died, Michael betrayed you and well… the rest will just have to see soon."

Without hesitating Nikita leaped over Alex and grabbed Amanda by the throat. "What have you done!"

She slammed the witches head against the concrete. "He'll probably be grateful after what the file said about you!" Amanda yelled out as she punched Nikita in the head.

The two women brawled, not holding anything back. Nikita took the punch and went straight back to strangling Amanda. Out of nowhere Amanda brought out a knife and rushed it to Nikita's neck. With the desperation to save her life Nikita grabbed Amanda's arm trying with all her strength to get it away from her.

With all the swimming and battling she had done, Nikita didn't have as much energy. She could feel the blade closing in on its target. Amanda's eyes were consumed with the thirst for blood.

A shot rang out from behind the battling women. Nikita looked over at Alex she was still shivering on the floor. Blood dripped onto the floor as Nikita turned the other way to see a man holding a gun. "Nikolai!" Nikita was shocked.

His hand was shaking as the smell of gunpowder surrounded him. "This time I won't miss!"

He raised the gun up pointing it at Nikita. She could see down the barrel. He had a deadly look in his eyes.

Nikita pushed Amanda's motionless body off her. Her face covered in blood she raced for her life.

The second shot rang out, hitting its target dead on. Blood spilled out as hit was a fatal wound. The second body hit the floor, lying there dead.

Nikita looked over, her head ringing from the bullet screaming past her ear. It was Alex.

With the bit of strength she had left, she had fired a gun. Making the decision no daughter should ever have to make, her hand shook at the sight. In order to save Nikita she had to shoot her father.

When Nikita tackled Amanda she had dropped a gun. At that moment Alex knew a life changing choice was coming and she was going to have to choose.

"Alex are you okay?" Nikita rushed over to Alex seeing that the girl was dramatized.

"I had to," her eyes couldn't move from her father, "There was no other choice."

"It's okay it's over," Nikita looked her in the eye, hoping she would turn back to her normal self.

"Alexandra," she heard a whisper.

She turned seeing Alex trying to crawl to her father. "Papa," Alex replied crying as she realized what she did.

As she reached his body she saw how much blood he was losing. He placed his hand gently on her cheek. "My dear Alexandra," he slowly smiled, "Look how much you've grown."

Alex cuffed his hand on her cheek. Tears flowed down her sorrow filled eyes and onto their fingers. "Papa," she took a breath almost unable to speak as she cried, "I'm so sorry."

His eye's followed, tearing up not from the pain but from the heartache. "Don't be my Alexandra. It's not your fault," He coughed as blood began to fill his lungs, "I would never be able to live with myself knowing what I had done to you. The last thing I remember was being forced into a chair as Amanda walked into the room. After…" His breathing was becoming slower and his eyes slowly began to shut, "Hatred filled my heart where you had been. I never wanted to hurt you."

Alex's tears turned into waterfalls as she realized what had happened, what had started her life of pain.

"I love you my Alexandra…" his hand slowly lowered from her water filled cheek.

"Papa," she tried to place his hand on her cheek, trying to feel his comforting touch, "Please Papa no!"

After all she had gone through, all the pain and suffering, she finally got her father back. It was all she had wanted for so long and it was only for a few seconds. She was going to have to live knowing she was the reason her father was buried dead.

Alex turned to Amanda, rage and hatred coursing her veins. "You BIT#$. You're the reason why he's gone," she grabbed Amanda's collar. Shaking the absent body, "You manipulative BIT#$!"

Nikita rushed over to her trying to get her to let go. "Alex she's not there."

"Give him back to me!" she begged thrashing Amanda's body.

"Alex! There gone!" Nikita tried to pull her off.

Alex instantly turned to Nikita hugging her as tight as she could. "I just want him back." Nikita could feel her shoulder filling with Alex's tears. "I want Papa to take the pain away!"

Nikita hugged her tighter. She couldn't stand to see how much suffering Alex was going through and there was nothing she could do. Nikita had lost her family before and knew the torture that came with it. She wasn't going to let Alex go through it alone.

**It's coming to an end folks. All we have left to do now is find out what happened to Elizabeth and Division. Hopefully the ending will be what everyone wants. Probably 2 chapters left. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter before the finale. Thanks to Ayushi95 for practically being a co-author. She gave me so much help. And thank you to everyone. Each chapter pretty much had each of your guy's ideas. I love you all so much. I probably say that way too much but each time it's %100 percent true. **

"We need to get you out of here," Nikita tried to help Alex stand up.

Alex just kept looking at her father. The way his eyes were looking at her, it just put more guilt in her. She placed her hand on her father's face and then gently closing his eyes. "I love you Papa. I'm so sorry…" she whispered placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Not without Elizabeth," Alex stumbled to stand on her feet.

"We'll find her," Nikita caught Alex as she was about to fall to the floor.

"I'm not leaving without her," Alex looked up at Nikita. Her breaths were short and small.

Alex's eyes squinted and her body tensed up as she spoke. Nikita could see her trying so hard to hide the pain of her injuries. No doubt in her mind Alex had broken ribs. The question was, were they causing internal bleeding.

"You need medical attention," she put Alex's arm around her neck, placing most of her weight on her.

"Nikita I'm can-.." Alex grabbed her side in agony.

Alex bit down on her lip, swallowing the tears in the back of her throat. She fell to her knees unable to walk another step. The pain was too much. She could barely feel anything but the parts of her body that she did feel were just screaming in torture.

Nikita quickly rushed to her. She brushed the hair out of Alex's face. Her eyes filled with fear for the young girl's life. "There's no way you're walking out of here," Nikita looked Alex in the eye trying to keep her calm.

Nikita gently turned around and kneeled in front of Alex. Grabbing her daughter's wrists and placing them on her shoulder. She grabbed Alex's legs and stood up. Alex tightened her grip on Nikita's shirt as the pain came back ten times worse while she was being lifted onto Nikita's back. Nikita knew they didn't have time to wait for Division back up so she put Alex on her back and hoped she wouldn't have to use her gun.

"Let's get you home," Nikita slowly opened the door looking for any guards. The ghost was clear so she made a dash for it. Suddenly a bullet hit the wall in front of her. They hadn't even made more than fifteen steps before they were found. She ran as fast as she could.

Nikita placed Alex down as she turned the corner. Alex tried so hard not to scream in agony. Nikita quickly lifted up the side of Alex's shirt a little, trying to see what she was clenching at. There was a huge dark purple bruise was covering her whole right rib. Nikita swallowed at the sight of it. There was no way of telling how much damage was going on inside her.

She lowered Alex's shirt trying not to touch it and hurt her. Nikita placed a hand on Alex's cheek, "You're going to be alright."

She tried hard to give Alex hope, but she needed some herself. Alex nodded to her continuing to grip her shirt where the bruise was. "I'll be right back. I promise." Nikita checked her gun's ammo.

Alex nodded again, her eyes began to water. With all the time she has been with Nikita, she knew how to tell Nikita was lying. She knew her condition wasn't what Nikita was making it out to be.

Nikita stood up slowly peaking over the corner as bullets grazed the wall inches away from her face. She could see over ten grunts, all heavily armed. With only nine bullets, she knew the odds weren't in her favor, but she had been through worse and had no choice.

She looked up and took a deep breath. She had to make each bullet count. Nikita dove out from the corner. Sliding across the ground she fired her first bullet. The bullet sped through the air and into a man's skull. _One down._

Nikita slid to the other side off the hallway and behind some boxes. Wood chips filled the air as the men didn't let up even with their fallen comrade. She listened for one of them to reload. When she heard the mag fall to the ground she made her move. She fired three more bullets as she ran at them. All three fell to the ground.

A bullet sliced her skin when it whistled through the air. Her arm streamed blood down to her fingertips. She could feel the pain, but she kept moving. She fired the gun five more times, hitting each man in the head or in the heart, not missing by an inch.

There was only one left. He tried to put fresh ammo in his gun as he saw Nikita running at him. She threw the gun down and launched herself at him. Wrapping her legs around his neck and throwing him to the ground as she back flipped.

He hit the wall face first, causing no doubt a concussion. She grabbed his gun from the floor, as he attempted to get up, and kicked him face first against the wall again. "Where have you taken the little girl that was here?" she pointed his gun at him.

"I'd rather die by Amanda than tell you're sorry as-.."

She placed the barrel of the gun in his mouth before he finished. "I don't think that's a possibility anymore since she's drowning in her own blood right now," Nikita had a little smirk when she said it, "Now here's your last chance. Where is she?!"

She shot him in the leg before pointing the gun on his head. He fell to his knees grabbing his leg. He glared at Nikita as his leg yelled out in distress. She tilted her head daring him to try anything.

Suddenly his face went from anger to amused. "What are you smiling back?" Nikita was confused, "You want me to shoot your other leg?"

He chuckled. "You can torture me all you want, but you'll never get her back."

Nikita shot his other leg. He held in his scream as he bit his lip. "What did you do to her?!" Nikita placed the barrel on his forehead.

"She's long gone. Amanda sold her to a brothel," He grinned, "Amanda said something about how the girl should follow in her mother's footsteps. Feel sorry for the girl for having such a pathetic mother."

Without even hesitating, Nikita pulled the trigger, glaring at him with so much hatred. The man's brains covered the wall. She couldn't stand the thought of what Amanda had done. Even with her dead, she still ruined their lives.

Alex froze at what she heard. She didn't know what to think. An image of Vlad came rushing into her head and Elizabeth being abused by him. _She can't be gone. She can't be at one of those Sh# holes!_

Nikita hurried back to Alex. As she turned she saw Alex's face, at that point she knew she heard. "She can't be a slave," Alex said looking forward in a daze.

"We need to get you out of here," Nikita kneeled down placing Alex on her back again.

Her arm stung as she placed Alex's wait on it. She didn't pause. If she didn't keep moving, more guards would find them. Alex didn't say anything; she didn't even squint in pain as Nikita moved her. She just kept her eyes forward, unable to explain what she was thinking.

"She can't be gone," Alex whispered trying to tell herself, "She's supposed to be the one thing peaceful in my life."

Nikita ran as fast as she could with Alex on her back. She kept looking for an exit, but each hallway lead to two more. Not a sign or sound of freedom in any direction. They searched and searched trying as hard as possible to keep their distance from any more guards.

Nikita's nose twitched when the smell hit her. It was the smell of gasoline. She smiled, knowing what that meant. "I think I found our way out."

She ran as fast as possible opening the door. She saw their way out right in front of her. With shiny rims a Camaro was parked meters away from her. Nikita placed Alex in the back seat. Laying her down and buckled her up, trying to make sure she won't be in any pain during the ride.

Nikita ran to the driver's seat and hotwired the car. The lights turned on and the engine roared. With one swift move Nikita slammed the pedal to the floor. The tires screamed and the car raced forward.

Guards and metal flew everywhere as she broke through the garage door. For a few seconds she was in mid-air as she flew through the door. The car hit the ground shaking the whole vehicle. Alex screamed as the pain became worse. Even in her daze the agonizing ache from her injuries dug into her.

"I'm sorry," A tear fell down Nikita's cheek. She hated seeing Alex in so much pain.

She searched the car for a cell phone, checking underneath the seats and in the glove compartment. Her hand came across one as she felt underneath her seat. She quickly dialed for Division.

It rang. The first time it rang it was normal, but as it rang again Nikita sensed something was wrong. Birkoff never let it ring more than once. Her heart was racing as she dialed the emergency number Birkoff had created.

It rang. _Come on pick up! Pick up Birkoff! _"Nikita?!"

"Birkoff! What's going on? Why isn't the Division com working?" Nikita's heart raced at the thought of what Amanda might have done.

"Where have you been?!" His voice revealed a little worry. "You haven't gotten in contact with Michael have you?"

"Birkoff, Where's Michael? What's going on?!" her fears of what might have happened raced through her mind.

"Division was attacked. I was split apart from him and Sean," Birkoff said running his finger through his hair worried of what might have happened to them.

Nikita's heart sunk to her stomach. Her mouth moved but no words came out. She could believe Michael was MIA. She hated what he did and part of her was confused on what her feeling were for him, but she couldn't stop worrying about him. "Birkoff..." she slowly regained herself, "Alex's hurt… bad. She needs attention now."

"You found her," Birkoff couldn't believe it, "I'll send the remaining Division medics to her apartment. Meet them there. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Nikita hung up the phone and floored it. Alex layed in the back. The pain was disappearing and her eyes were beginning to fade. Her energy was being drained. She could barely keep her eyes open as everything was blurry.

"Hurry she needs help!" She heard Nikita yell out.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted and placed back down. "Prepare everything we have!" a woman said, "We don't know how much damage has been done. If it looks this bad and we haven't even checked deeper, we're going to need everything."

Nikita stepped back as they wheeled Alex into the apartment. As she got up stairs she saw they had made her room an emergency room, closing everyone out as they worked. "Nikita!" Birkoff ran up to her.

"Any news from Michael?" her heart couldn't take any more bad news.

Birkoff smiled, "Yeah. Him and Sean are both on their way here."

Nikita saw a doctor on a break from working on Alex, "Can you patch me up really quickly?" she rolled her sleeve up revealing an arm stained in crimson blood.

The doctor looked at her shocked that she wasn't in pain at the sight of the gun wound. "Yeah but the anesthetic is going to take thirty minutes to kick in."

"Don't use it. I don't have time for it," Nikita gripped the edge of the counter she was sitting on as the doctor stuck the needle and string over and over again.

Birkoff gave her a confused look, "Where are you going?"

"I have to do something for Alex," she clenched her teeth at the pain, "Do me a favor look up the closest brothel. Alex has a laptop in the living room."

"It's going to take a minute but I'll get it to you," he understood something was going on and didn't want to push.

Nikita looked over at all the doctors running around for Alex. They were grabbing so many things. Each time one raced out they were covered in blood. Nikita's heart dropped each time. She wanted nothing more than to hug Alex. Nikita's eyes began to water at the sight. But she looked up and swallowed. She needed to remain strong. The mission was almost over. She couldn't break down now.

"You're done," The doctor said as she finished up wrapping her arm.

Nikita pulled down her sleeve and grabbed a gun from the table. "I sent the address to your phone," Birkoff yelled to her.

She nodded and ran out the door. Elizabeth and Alex's lives were in danger. She wasn't going to let anyone die. She got back into the Camaro and drove off.

"Have you heard from Nikita?" a voice came from behind Birkoff.

He spun around from the chair and saw Michael and Sean. They were scratched and bruised, but it wasn't anything they weren't used to. "She just left," He looked at Michael but then quickly at Sean.

Sean's eyes were wide at the sight of what was going on. He dropped his gun right where he was standing and walked toward all the chaos. "Sir you can't go in there," a doctor ran up and blocked him.

He caught a glance at inside the room. There was blood all over the floor and doctors. Sean didn't know what to do. He couldn't go in there. He would just be in the way and it would just hurt Alex's chances.

He just sat down on the couch staring at his hands. In one hand was his engagement ring for Alex and in the other was the ring he found.


	27. Chapter 27

**So it turns out this finale might be more than 1 part. If I had it in one part… it might be longer than 4k words. So I just put it into parts. Here's the first part 1 enjoy!**

Sean's leg was shaking uncontrollably as he sat on Alex's couch. It had been hours since they started on Alex's surgeries and still no word. He kept his eyes on the rings. Both seemed so similar, but both were two different futures. He loved Alex. He had never felt the way he did before. The moment he saw Alex for the first time, even though they hated each other, he never loved anyone so much.

If he had a chance to change one thing about her, he would take it in a heart beat. The one thing he would change would be her last name. Alexandra Pierce, he would do anything to make it a reality. He would tattoo it on his chest to prove it to her. He knew more than anything his love was true. He had found the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

_It takes a man to not cry._ He lifted his head trying to hold back the fear filled tears for Alex's life. _It takes a man with a heart to cry for the ones he loves. _It was no use. His cheek filled with waterfalls. His fingers brushed the engagement ring in his hand. The inside read, _My Love, My Life, My Alexandra Pierce. _

He felt a hand on his shoulder as he kept her picture in his mind. "She'll be fine. She's been through worse."

He looked up to see Birkoff giving him a reassuring smile. "It's all my fault. I tried so hard to find her when she left," Sean hid the rings in his fists, gripping them tighter as he thought of how true his words were, "The only reason she went through all that torture was to save my life… and now she might die because of me."

Birkoff took a deep breath, unsure what to say.

Just then a doctor left the room and walked over to Sean. There was blood all over is clothes. No doubt in anyone's mind that it seemed like too much blood for someone to lose.

"Please tell me she's okay," Sean begged.

"She's awake but we're afraid the healing from the surgery might go either way. Her body was so weak from starvation that it's a fifty-fifty if she will survive," the doctor wiped the sweat and blood from his forehead, "She needs to stay awake or she might enter a coma state. We will need to keep an eye on her making sure she stays in bed and her wounds heal right."

"Can I see her?" Sean's voice was shaky. What he heard was the last thing he wanted to hear, but she was alive and he was more glad than ever.

The doctor smiled with exhaustion, "Yes, but try to make sure she stays in bed. Every time she's left alone she tries to leave. Something about an Elizabeth."

Sean didn't wait for any other words. He went straight to the room. Heart pounding afraid for what he might see, yet ecstatic that she's alive, he stopped at the door preparing himself. He hadn't seen her in almost six months. He wasn't complete that whole time.

Alex sat there in her bed, staring at her arms. They were covered in bandages. There were only small points on her arm where she could actually see her skin; the rest was just shadowed by all the wraps from the surgery she had done. All she could think about was Elizabeth. All the things she could have been going through at that time. Everything the young girl was going through was all her fault. If she hadn't went to find her than she might have a more normal life.

Now that Amanda is dead, does that mean her life will finally be normal? Will her life ever be normal?

"Alex?" a soothing voice came from the door.

She looked up to see Sean with a smile and tears. Her emotion wasn't what he was expecting. Her face was filled with nothing but despair. Alex's eyes which were usually so welcoming, were now barren and lost. He looked at her trying to stay strong. She was covered in injuries. Her leg was covered in a cast and so was her arm. There was a wrap around her head, a small amount of blood seeping through.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" he ran up to her kissing her cheek.

"Is Elizabeth here?" Alex asked nervous to find out the answer.

Sean hesitated to tell her. He was afraid if he let her know then she might get up and leave again, opening her wounds. "…. Nikita's left for her and we haven't heard anything sense."

A moment came where the only sound in the room was Alex's heart monitor. No one spoke. Sean tucked the rings inside his jacket pocket. It wasn't the right time. She wasn't herself.

"I can't do it," Alex gently spoke, "I thought I could. I thought that if I tried hard enough I could, but I can't."

"What are you talking about?" Sean became scared, not for himself but for her, "You can do whatever you put your mind to."

"When I was with Amanda for months, I went through pain I never knew existed, not just physical, but unbearable mental torture," Alex paused for a moment trying to keep herself together as she remembered what she went through, "My body isn't even as bad as it was when I was in there. My father sometimes had doctors come in and help me. What I should look like right now is something you would never want to see."

Sean just sat there. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted nothing more than to not hear any of it. The more she told him the more guilt he had on his shoulders. It was all his fault she didn't fight back.

"Amanda would break one of my bones just so she could have something to do. My arm was bent all the way around at one point. I could feel my skin ripping as she kept on twisting it. No matter how loud I screamed in pain, no one heard me; no one came to save me. I know more than anything that you love me and that you were looking for a way to save me, but in my head I felt like no one was coming. That I would have to feel the relentless pain for the rest of my life…" Alex paused as she came to what she needed to say, "With everything I went through, all the knives and wounds, none of it was even close to what the brothel was like. I would go through all that torture time and time again if it meant staying out of another sex trafficking."

Sean's eyes didn't move from looking at her. They just scoped out all her bandages. Each one was a time Alex felt alone and each one was a reason Sean blamed himself.

Alex finally looked at him, "I can't be a mother knowing that each day my daughter could end up in a place like that. I haven't even had her for a year and she's already in a brothel. Elizabeth deserves a safe life…. Even if it means a life without me," Alex took a long deep breath choking down the tears as they tried to surface, "That's why I'm going to give Elizabeth up to an adoption family when she comes back."

Alex gave him one of the worst fake smiles he had ever seen. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The only reason Alex left in the first place was to find her daughter. She would take a bullet for the girl. There was no doubt in his mind that she loved her daughter more than ever, no way she truly wanted to give her up.

"Alex, no place can be safe for her than with you-"

"Then why is she in trouble right now!" Alex turned to him furious, not at him but herself, "If being with me is really the safest place then why is she in a brothel!"

The heart monitor sped up. The beeps became fast and faster. It read one hundred eighty beats per minute. It was practically off the readings.

"Alex, please calm down," Sean tried to put his hand on her shoulder.

She slapped his hand away. "How can I be calm when she's being used as a sex slave?!"

Doctors began rushing in. They all had frantic looks in their eyes as they saw the heart rating. "her bandages are opening up!" a doctor was grabbing everything he could, sweat pouring down his brow, "Alex calm down!"

"Elizabeth I'm sorry!" Alex resisted as all the doctors tried to hold her down.

"Sean you need to get out of here," a doctor looked at him as they were putting a needle in Alex's arm.

They began to lead Sean out, but they were really pushing him. He walked as slow as possible. Alex had felt like no one was there for her before. He was going to make sure she never felt that way again. He tried as hard as he could to try and stay, but they practically grabbed him and threw him out.

"Her wounds are opening up! Hold her down already!" Those were last word he saw of Alex before he left the room, leaving her alone again.

_**Michael**_

The pedal was on the floor as he drove as fast as he could. His tires screeched every time he turned. Each red light made no difference to him; they were more like suggestions as he didn't slow down.

_How could you do this? How could you go off on your own? I was so close, you could have waited. _Michael hit the steering wheel; his thoughts began to get the best of him.

He was brought out of his thoughts as his phone rang. With so much excitement he clicked answer, "Nikita!"

"No… It's Owen. I'm right behind you," Michael could hear car horns by the phone.

"You're not coming," Michael told him.

"Well that's not the kind of hello I was hoping for," Owen tried to lighten the mood.

"You're not coming!" Michael yelled demandingly into the phone, "Look! Nikita's still mad about what we didn't tell her!"

"You need back up. Who knows what we're heading into," Owen tried to persuade him, "… hey did you ever see what Nikita's secret was?"

Michael breathed in, "… Nothing could be worse than what I did."

He hung up the phone, giving up on Owen.

Owen sat there, closing his phone. "Don't be so sure about that."


	28. Chapter 28

**With a massive help from Ayushi95, who practically wrote half the update. **** I finally managed to finish this part of the ending! And its longer than any other update! Yay! Hope you all enjoy! Love u all!**

Nikita drove as fast as she possibly could, racing past every red light and traffic stop. She had no time to waste on obeying the law if she was going to rescue Elizabeth in time. Suddenly she felt the phone in her pocket go off. "What are the coordinates Birkoff?"

"Go one mile north and then four west," he paused, "… and Nikita hurry."

Nikita heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She knew, without a doubt in her mind that she was about to regret what she was about to ask, "What are they doing to her?"

Birkoff took a deep breath, trying hard to forget what he had seen. He never would wish any of it on his worst enemy's family. The way the young girl looked would never leave his mind. "… Just hurry."

The phone beeped as the call ended. Nikita hesitated to put the cell down as a million possibilities were running through her head. She could be dying from all the torture, or overdosed. They could be using her as a sex slave. All the ideas were just adding more weight on Nikita. She was the only hope the child had for survival. She slammed the pedal to the floor as hard as she could.

She hid the car across the street from the brothel in an old abandoned repair shop. The fume from all the drugs was overwhelming. Nikita hadn't even set foot in the building and already she could feel her head begin to spin. She shook her head, thoughts of her past came flooding in. The way she became addicted to anything she could get, the roller-coaster of emotion and pain that came with it. It was something she never wanted to relive.

She scoped the building across the street. She wanted nothing more than to rush in there and save Alex's daughter, but if a gun fight broke out no doubt they would get rid of Elizabeth first. That was something she would never let happen. She'd die before she let anyone hurt someone in her family. The young girl is Alex's daughter but she is part of the family.

"Nikita," she heard from behind her.

She knew who it was; she would know that comforting voice anywhere. She didn't say anything. Her heart screamed for her to wrap her arms around him, to feel his lips on hers. The whole time she had been away from him, his face never left her thoughts. She kept her eyes in the binoculars, trying hard to ignore him.

Michael hated it when she ignored him. He regretted what he did. "Nikita, we need to talk about this."

"How's Alex?" Nikita tried hard to change the subject.

Michael took a deep breath. He was becoming aggravated to the fact she was ignoring everything he was saying. "She's trying hard to make it," His voice became sentimental; "It's a coin toss at this point."

Nikita's heart dropped. She knew Alex was in bad shape, but the fact that she might not make it was the last thing she was expecting. She knew the pain of losing someone close, that was all she knew in Division, but Alex was different. She was family. She was the only one there for Nikita when no one else was, not even Michael.

The thought of losing her was heartbreaking. Nikita could feel her eyes turn into waterfalls. She finally took her eyes off the binoculars and looked up; hoping the air would dry her tears and hide them from Michael.

"We should move in," Nikita brought out a bag from the car and began to walk towards the building.

Suddenly Michael grabbed her wrist, holding it tight, stopping her dead in her tracks. "I have never been sorrier in my whole life. Every time I said I love you, I never meant it more. And now… and now you just act as if you never felt the way I do. I'm sorry for what happened, but…"

"I'm not mad at you!" Nikita pulled her arm away, "I'm mad at myself!"

Michael looked at her confused, "What?"

Nikita ran her fingers threw her hair pulling at the ends in frustration. "I know you didn't read my file, or else you wouldn't even be able to look at me." Nikita stopped everything she was doing and just looked at him. She was going to miss him so much. His stubbly beard, the way it felt when they kissed, she would dream about it. And now what she was going to say would make him never talk to her, but he needed to know, he deserved to know.

"Nikita, what are you not telling me?" he was afraid of what words might come out of Nikita's mouth.

"It's about Haley…" Nikita was trying so hard to get herself to look him in the eyes.

Michael's voice became shaky at the mention of her name, "….Haley?..."

"Michael you need to know I did it because I love you. I wanted nothing more than…"

"What about Haley?!" he grabbed her shoulders, gripping tightly, heart pounding.

Nikita could feel Michael's nails begin to dig past her clothes and into her skin. "She's… alive."

Michael's grip loosened and his eyes became endless. They weren't looking at her but past her as he was trying so hard to believe what he was hearing. "She's alive?" Michael's eyes cried tears of joy.

Nikita opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by Michael.

"She's alive…how?... and you kept this from me!" The tears in his eyes were replaced by rage, "All these years and you kept my own daughter from me!"

Michael shoved Nikita away, his heart confused with emotion.

"She doesn't know you're alive. Percy put an implant in her. With your tracker, if you and her get to close, your tracker kills you," Nikita tried to get close to him, but he just looked away from her in discuss.

"It's not your place to keep this from me!" Michael raised his fist.

His nails dug into his skin as his fists tightened. Nikita wasn't afraid she stepped closer to him, begging for his forgiveness. "If you knew than you would go after her. You would have died!"

He pulled back on his arm getting as much momentum as possible. "You had no right!" with all his resentment and rage, he swung. She closed her eyes. Nikita could feel the wind move at the speed of his knuckles coming at her face.

But it never happened, there was no impact. She opened her eyes and saw his fist on the wall behind her. "You can find the girl on your own. I have my own daughter to find," he walked away feeling nothing but betrayal.

"Michael," she called out, hoping that a miracle would happen and he would turn around, "Michael!"

Nikita wanted nothing more than to run to him, grab his hand and hold it tighter than never before. His touch would be the only thing she needed to know they would be fine, that they would still love each after everything happened. She could feel a tear begin to creep up and begin to fall down her red cheek. The way he walked, the way he didn't hesitate to leave, just stabbed her heart. "Michael!" She called out, begging for him to turn around, wishing to see his face, "Michael please! Michael!"

Just as she put one foot forward, about to run to the man she loved, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Michael!" She called out ignoring the cell.

He slowly turned to face her, "I'm glad you gave me back the ring."

She stopped dead in her tracks. The words cut deeper than she ever thought anything could. Her heart broke into millions of pieces. She shook her head in disbelief. "Michael!" The sound of her voice made him walk faster.

The feeling of betrayal was all he knew at that point. No matter what happened in his life he never thought Nikita would betray him. The way she lied to him about his own daughter, hurt deeper than anybody or any wound could have ever done.

With a shaky hand Nikita took out her phone. She breathed in hard trying to disguise her emotions before answering. "Hello."

"Nikita what are you doing?!" Birkoff yelled into the phone, "You arrived at the brothel over ten minutes ago! Elizabeth doesn't have much time!"

"Birkoff what are you talking about?!" Nikita looked at Michael. Her last chance at being with him was depleting as his silhouette began to disappear into the darkness of the ally.

She took the phone away from her tear surrounded mouth and whispered, "I'm sorry Michael."

With an aching heart screaming for her to rethink her choice Nikita brought the phone back to her mouth and ran to the car. Hurrying to grab any weapon at that point she spoke to Birkoff, "what's going on with her?"

"I've been watching the cameras to scan the brothel... and from what I saw she doesn't have much time," he breathed out trying to get over what he had seen.

Nikita stopped what she was doing and gulped hard, afraid of what she might here next, "what have they done to her?"

"…Some things should not be said," Birkoff didn't want to describe what Elizabeth was doing.

"Birkoff just fu# ing tell me!" Nikita yelled into the phone.

Birkoff just hung up. In all the time he had been in Division, he still couldn't bring himself to say some of the things he sees in the cameras.

Nikita wanted to kill Birkoff at that point. She needed info and he just withheld it. But there was no time for that now, Elizabeth needed her. She just contained herself as she mumbled every swear word in the book. She was going to smack Birkoff once she saw him.

"Are you okay?" a voice said from in front of her.

Nikita looked up to see Owen standing there concerned. His face didn't make her feel any better. He was still part of a lie that destroyed her trust in anyone, including Michael.

"Don't worry about it," she contained her emotions from him, "I'm going in. Wait here."

Owen gave her a looking, "Are you kidding me?" he shaking his head, "We don't know what's in there." He grabbed her wrist.

"I need an escape route once I get Elizabeth," she snatched her arm away, "You have to stay in the car and wait for us."

"We can wait for Michael," Owen tried to persuade her, "He should be here any minute."

Nikita looked away. The swirl of all of her feelings was building up. She didn't want to burst out, but she couldn't contain it. "Just stay here Da #% it!"

Owen stepped back her had never seen her like that before. She had a look in her eye he had seen only once. The last time he saw it was when Michael stayed in London for Max, leaving Nikita alone. He just watched speechless as she jogged across the street towards the building.

She looked back once at the window from where she had snuck into an empty room of the brothel. She started walking down the hallway. It was a narrow hallway with doors on both the walls. The paint was peeled off and stained. She could hear sounds coming out of rooms. Sounds that once Alex was forced to make and Elizabeth might be forced to make if she wouldn't get to her in time. The thought of Alex and Liz being stuck in one of such rooms disgusted her and made her feel guilty at the same time. Only if she wouldn't have trusted that man so long ago Alex wouldn't have been a sex slave and only if she would've been a little faster Liz wouldn't be in this place.

She paced ahead a as a door opened and a girl stumbled out she looked at the girl and saw a black eye more such bruises on her face and body. Nikita caught her but was shoved away by the girl. She was too high on drugs to realize that Nikita was actually trying to help her. She glanced inside the room and saw a fat bulgy man sleeping on the bed naked. She thought about how Alex would've endured such violent customers.

She continued walking down the hallway and tried to keep her head straight until a pain shot from behind her head and she fell to the ground. She turned around and looked at the attacker. Dizziness was taking over her and before she could clear her vision and have a good look at the attacker, her world was blacked out by a kick to her face.

Nikita's head sprang up as cold water was thrown onto it. "Who are you?" Was the first question that rang in her head. It was a male voice, strong and heavy. She looked up at him and fixed her gaze on him. She cursed silently as the water was being sucked by her clothes and making her feel cold.

"I just want some coke. Nothing else." Nikita said as she tried to twist her hands to get free from the ropes which held her down to the chair.

"How did you get in? Costumers aren't allowed in that place." The man said.

"That place? Where are we now?" Nikita asked confused. The man smacked her face and asked again, "Answer me! How the hell did you get in that place and who the hell are you?"

Nikita mumbled in a low voice.

"What!?" The man asked, bending down to hear it. And that, Was what she needed. She banged her head on his nose and kicked him on his groin with her free legs that the stupid didn't tie up. He fell to the ground near Nikita's feet like an idiot and gave her one more chance to hit him. Taking full advantage of the chance, she kicked him hard in his face, knocking him out. She rose her feet with the chair still stuck on her back and hands tied up to the arms of the chair. She turned around and her eyes froze on the sight in front of her. Liz was sleeping on the bed and her face was bruised. She ran as fast as she could towards her. She wasn't sure if that bastard had slept with her, but she just wished that he didn't. "Liz, baby wake up. I'm Nikita. You remember me? I'm your mommy's friend. Wake up Liz, please. Wake up fast." Nikita said. She kicked the bed a few times shaking it. Liz began to slowly wake up. Her eyes grew big in fear as soon as she saw the man's unconscious body. "Baby. Baby. Look at me. He can't hurt you anymore. I'm your mommy's friend. I'm Alex's friend. I'm here to help you. You're safe with me and no one will hurt you anymore. I promise. You just have to help me first you understand?" Nikita said. She was just scared that Liz would start crying. If there are any guards outside, it would just create problems.

Nikita's voice did have an effect on her. She calmed down and nodded. She chocked back her sobs and got out of the bed. Nikita sat back down on the chair and said, "Liz, look at me. First you have to help me get out of this chair. And don't make any noise. Okay?" Nikita said softly. Liz nodded looked around for a sharp object. She ran towards the bed and pulled out a broken bottle from underneath it which she had spotted.

"Yeah, that'll work. Now carefully cut these ropes." Nikita instructed as Liz did as she was told. Nikita jumped out of the chair and hugged Liz as soon as she was free of the ropes. Liz hugged her tight. Even though she didn't remember Nikita, she did feel safe in her arms. She sobbed and let a few tears fall. "Ssshh... Everything will be okay. I'll get you out of here I promise." Nikita said and rubbed her back. They separated and Nikita placed her hand on Liz's lower abdomen and asked carefully, "did he hurt you here?"

Liz just remained silent and hugged Nikita back. "It hurts." She whispered in her ears. Nikita's eyes began to tear up as she listened to Liz's words. She wanted to kill that man, but didn't even want Liz to see all that violence. She had already been through a lot for her age. "It's okay baby. It's okay. It'll go away soon." Nikita whispered back in her ears.

They pulled apart and Nikita rose to her feet. She checked her pocket for her belongings but failed to find any cash or her phone. She searched the man and pulled out a cell phone from the man's pocket. It wasn't hers but she couldn't waste any time finding her own phone. She picked up a bundle of notes from the table and placed it in her jacket. "Okay. Liz. Now you have to wait here for two minutes. I'll come back. I promise." Nikita said and made Liz stand near the door. Nikita slowly opened the door and peeked outside. She sighed as she found no one in the corridor. She looked back and pulled Liz out. They ran through the corridor, until the butt of a gun hit Nikita's face and she fell towards the wall. She got her head straight and ran towards her attacker. In one swift jump, she placed herself on his shoulders and twisted his head. The man fell down dead to the ground. She pulled Liz with her and they started running again.

They dodged a few guards on their way and knocked some off them down unconscious. Nikita sighed as they exited the building. She picked up Liz in her arms and ran away from the building till the time she was distant enough to feel safe. She pulled out the phone and dialed up a number and put it on her ear.

"Nikita! Where the hell are you? You left me outside but you never came back. It's been 2 hours since you disappeared. I was just going to call up Birkoff and tell him about it." Owen said from the other side of the line.

"Relax Owen. I'm fine and Liz is with me. They captured me and took me somewhere else. Luckily Liz was placed in the same room I was held in. We got out safely. I'll catch a cab and reach Alex's apartment I'll meet you there.**" **Nikita instructed with a fake wide smile to Elizabeth. At least she had been able to make Alex and Liz happy.

"Okay. Okay. Just stay safe and come back soon." Owen said.

**Alex's Apartment**

"Clear!... Bring up the volts! Clear!... We need to bring her back!"

Sean felt as if his own heart had stopped. Tears were as waterfalls on his face, they were endless. His legs became weak and he fell to his knees. He could hear the doctors from where he was sitting in Alex's living room. His mind did nothing but think off all the times he shared with Alex. The way on their first date she put ice-cream on his nose, goofing around. He would do anything he could to cheer her up when she was down, and now all he could do was pray as he was losing the love of his life. He couldn't believe it, she was… dead.

**Alex's Room**

"The chances of reviving her are depleting we need oxygen!" The doctor yelled out.

He shocked the corpse again. The body jolted up but fell right back down. There were no heart beats on the monitor. The only thing the room sang was a flat line.

He placed a resuscitator on Alex's pale lips, each few seconds squeezing the bag, bringing air into Alex's lifeless body. Every time proved to be nothing but pointless. In the middle of her wounds opening up, her heart finally gave out. All the pain from everything she went through finally caught up with her. The way had gone days without sleep or medical attention during all the torture, proved to be too much. She wasn't strong enough.


	29. Chapter 29

**Warning I apologize for any spelling mistakes. I'm to tired to read all 3k and more words. :PzzZ But I hope u enjoy. Had help from Ayushi95**

Nikita slowly pulled up to the back of Alex's apartment. She arrived sooner than Owen so she decided to wait a little bit. "Are you ready to see mommy?" Nikita smiled at Elizabeth.

With everything the young child had gone through, she deserved to have something good happen in her life.

The child attempted to smile at Nikita. Her smile only went half way as the other side of her face was to swollen. Her eyes gleamed while the street light hit her blue glance, even though one was covered in a black bruise. There was nothing like a child's smile to make all the problems in the world seem to go away. Nikita smiled back. She licked her finger and brushed it on the girl's normal cheek, cleaning off a bit of dirt.

As she slowly moved her hand, parting gently, Elizabeth smiled. Her whole life Nikita thought she would never be a good mother, much less make a kid smile. But for that moment, that one moment, she thought she could do it. The way Liz smiled at her made her feel like one day she could have a family of her own, and even be a mother worth being loved.

Nikita just stared. Even though the girl was so young she had already done so much for everyone. Suddenly headlights passed over them as Owen pulled up. Nikita was brought out of her thoughts. "Let's go see mommy," she smiled.

Nikita got out of the car and went to the passenger's side. She opened the door and helped Elizabeth step out. She held her hand the whole time as they walked over to Owen.

Liz tightened her grip scared as the strange man approached. Owen scared her as she had only seen him one time before and he was pounding the stuffing out of a sparring dummy. She didn't want to get too close to him. Starting to shake, Elizabeth hid behind Nikita's leg, hiding her face in her shirt.

Nikita tried hard to not smile as she talked to Owen. "Let's get inside."

Owen let out a sigh of relief, "Finally we can call it a day."

Nikita didn't say anything just picked up Elizabeth and began walking in. Her day wasn't even close to being over. Even when she was captured, there was a small picture of Michael in the back of her mind. She already wasted so much time. If she wasted any more he might not even be there to save. She could only bring Elizabeth and Alex back together before she would have to leave_. At least one family could be reunited. _

They walked through the door of the apartment. Nikita was looking and smiling at Elizabeth. The painful road she was on was about to end as her family was about to be reunited. "Surprise!" the young girl yelled out, waiting for her mother to happily pick her up.

"Nikita!" Sean ran over to her.

Nikita's mouth dropped. Her eyes went wide. Her heart screamed to the heavens for what she saw to just be her imagination. That it was a sick cruel joke her mind was playing on her. "What's wrong with mommy?" Elizabeth looked up at Nikita.

The harsh reality hit her as she saw it to. Alex's body was laying there motionless as the doctors were rushing, trying everything to get any life into her pale corpse. They had just walked in and the first thing they saw was the dead body of one of their family. Nikita had heard Alex wasn't doing well but, this… this was a true nightmare turned real.

She couldn't get herself to look away. Nikita just stood there staring as her eyes filled with tears. Elizabeth could feel Nikita's hand begin to shake. The woman brought up her hand and covered her mouth with her free hand. "Why is mommy sleeping?" Liz shook Nikita's arm confused.

Nikita took her gaze off of Alex and down to the child. "Shhhh its okay," Nikita turned the girls head so it would face away from her mother, "She's okay."

Sean stood in front of them, trying to block their view of what was going on.

Nikita could tell that he was broken. His eyes were red from all the tears that fell and his hands were shaking as he held the two rings. "How did this happen?" She was still in shock, "Alex was okay when I last heard anything."

He didn't say anything, just stood there avoiding any eye contact. He didn't have the heart to look at such a young child and tell her that her mother is dead.

"Nikita I need you to come here! It's Michael!" Birkoff was panicking in the kitchen.

Nikita finally took her eyes off of Alex. "Ummm… Sean I…. umm… need you to watch her," her emotions were dry as she spoke. She still couldn't believe what was going on.

Liz just watched confused. She was still too young to understand death. Sean crouched down in front of her, becoming eye level. He opened his mouth to talk, but no words felt right to him. He just looked at Elizabeth, seeing the Alex in her. She could practically be a smaller version of her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, placing one hand one her tiny head, giving her a hug. He didn't want to ever let go. He felt the weight of everything going on, on his shoulders. The young child was going to grow up without anyone and part of him believed it was his fault.

"Sean can I talk to you?" a doctor walked up to him, clearly overwhelmed by fatigue.

Time stood still for him, he slowly let go of the girl and stood up. He was afraid he knew what the doctor was going to say. He just nodded and tried to keep a calm face.

"I'm afraid there was nothing we could do," the doctor placed a hand on Sean's shoulder, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Sean's world went from slowly moving to frozen. Everything became still as the words sunk in. _She's gone… She's really gone… forever…_His whole body became weak, collapsing him to his knees. _She's never coming back…._His hands opened up. An echo covered the room. The rings fell to the ground, bouncing before rolling away. He didn't chase after them; he just sat there on his knees, wishing it all was a nightmare he was going to wake up from.

Elizabeth didn't know what was going on, but the way Sean looked scared her. She couldn't help feel like tears were building up. With no one to watch her she wandered towards Alex's room. Whenever she felt scared she wanted nothing more than for Alex to make it all go away.

When she walked in the room she saw Alex just lying on a bed with her eyes closed. The last doctor there was pulling off the medical equipment out of her body. He turned the heart monitor off as it was flat lined. The doctor didn't notice the child as he left with all the equipment, giving up.

"Mommy," Liz went up to the bed waiting for her mom to wake up.

There was no answer. She grabbed Alex's hand and shook it trying to wake her up. But still she didn't move.

"Mommy wake up," she was beginning to tell that something was wrong, "Mommy, I'm back."

Liz put her foot on the bar under the bed and climbed up. She crawled from Alex's leg to her stomach. She sat there looking at Alex, wondering why she wasn't waking up. Liz placed her head on Alex's chest trying to hear a heartbeat. She began to understand what was going on when she didn't hear anything. "Mommy?" she didn't try to hold in her emotions this time. Tears began to cascade down her small cheek, landing on Alex's face.

"Alex, please wake up," her hands went around her mother, hugging her tight, "I want my mommy, please!"

Elizabeth laid her head down on Alex's face. Every tear drop traveled from Liz's morbid eyes to Alex's deceased cheek, each time creating a bigger puddle of sadness. She just lied there, wishing Alex would return to life, hugging her as tight as possible. "Please return to me," she smothered her head into Alex's hair. She had lost a mother a few months ago and now she's lost another one.

"Mommy I need you," she spoke into the hair.

Without warning Liz felt a sudden jerk. She took a deep breath and raised her head from the semi comforting touch of her mother. She looked to see if a miracle happened, but nothing changed. The sobs began again but were ended by a sudden lift.

Liz wiped her tears with her sleeve. "Mommy," she pleaded.

After a few seconds of no response, Alex's chest lifted, breathing in air it desperately needed. But still her eyes weren't opening. Then another breath came slowly followed by another one. Suddenly everyone's prayers were answered; Alex gradually began to open her eyes.

Her ears were ringing and her body was in so much pain. The world she could see was nothing but a blur to her. All she could see was a blob sitting on her chest. Fatigue was overwhelming her, but she did nothing but fight it. She felt as if she had been sleeping for years. Bit by bit her vision was becoming clear. Tears of nothing but happiness flowed down her face as she saw Elizabeth alive. "Mommy," Liz joyfully said hugging her mother.

Alex placed hand on Elizabeth's small head, gently brushing it with her fingers. It was painful, but to her it was definitely worth it. "Daddy says hi," Alex looked up thinking about what she had just gone through. After all the years that passed she finally saw the real Jason again.

"I missed you," Liz kissed Alex on the cheek. She had never been more glad she was right. Alex did make all the pain go away, "Don't ever leave me again."

"I missed you to," She replied kissing the top of the girl's head. That was when Alex knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't let go of her daughter. Even though in her heart she knew it would be best for her to find a new life, a better one. There were no promises that it would be any greater than the one they were having at that point. "I'll never leave you again," Alex smiled; the words to her could never be truer.

**Alex's Living Room**

"Michael's found the extra black box you had me create a while back," Birkoff pointed at the computer for Nikita, "He searched up…"

"Haley," Nikita already knew before he had even said it.

Birkoff's eyes widened at the sight of her name, but what surprised him more was that Nikita already knew.

"Where did the search say she is?" Nikita voice became worried.

If Michael knew where she was there was nothing from preventing him from going to see her. If he got just a yard close, his life would end… and so would hers. She wouldn't be able to live without him.

"I don't understand what's going on," Birkoff looked at her for answers.

"Birkoff! Now!" Nikita grabbed her gun from the table, preparing to leave.

He jumped back a little at the sight in Nikita's eyes. "…sure." With everything that had happened back at Division, he expected Michael to be looking for Nikita not the other way around. "She's in New York."

"And so will I," Nikita was grabbing extra ammo and rushing to place it in her bag. _Don't do it Michael… Please don't do it! _

Nikita knew she should stay, but Michael needed her. And truthfully she couldn't stand being in a room where the person she considered to be a daughter was lying dead. She needed some fresh air or else she would just lose it.

Once the bag was filled she ran to the door opening it. With one foot out the door she looked back. It was the last time she was ever going to see Alex and it couldn't be any more painful. "I'm sorry," she whispered as the sight was etched into her head. The place was unbearable, so she left. _Michael please just wait. I'm on my way._

Owen picked up the rings and walked over to Sean. He kneeled down and placed his hand on Sean's shoulder, "I'm sorry," he placed the rings in Sean's hand. Owen knew Sean would want to keep them to remember Alex by.

"I was going to propose to her," Sean shook his head at the thought of her actually being gone, "I was going to take her to the place where we had our first date and have the staff act like the power went out. When the whole place was filled with candles, I would do it. I would get on one knee and hold her hand. Telling her every reason why she was the one, I would take out the ring and say… Alex I've never met anyone like you. You're the whole reason life has become worth living to me. Will you marry me?" Sean clenched the ring, thinking about what would never happen now. His head fell to his chest as tears covered his cheeks. "…Now she's gone."

"Yes."

Sean picked his head up, hoping he wasn't imagining the voice he just heard. He slowly turned his head, looking behind him. His eyes opened wide as he saw her. The true love of his life was standing there. Alex was using the door frame to stay up, trying hard to keep standing. She had one hand on the door frame and the other holding the tiny hand she fought so hard to keep. "Alex," his mouth slowly spoke as he couldn't believe it.

The whole room went quiet. No one could believe what they were looking at. The one they believed to be gone forever was standing right in front of them. Sean slowly got up to his feet. His mouth never closed as he stared at her. The whole hour he saw her body lifelessly laying there he never thought he would be able to see the blue eyes he woke up every morning to. He slowly put one foot in front of the other, bit by bit walking towards her. "How?" he couldn't believe it.

Alex didn't say anything. She didn't even know how she came to be standing there. She just smiled. His deep brown eyes staring at her still gave her butterflies in her stomach even after all the time they've been together.

"How are you here?" Sean finally made it in front of her. He placed his hand on her cheek, gently brushing it, making sure it wasn't just a dream.

"I don't know," Alex looked up to him, eyes gleaming as they began to water.

Sean didn't hesitate. He didn't care that everyone had their eyes on them. He placed his lips on hers. He finally felt happy as he she kissed back. The warm touch of her lips on his was like the world didn't matter. The moment he had been waiting for, for what felt like forever, was real. They were reunited. The kiss couldn't have been more perfect to him.

After a minute of the endless touch, he stopped, placing his forehead in hers. No words needed to be spoken as her sky blue eyes looked into his welcoming brown eyes. Their hearts were finally complete. The missing pieces of their lives were brought back together.

"I love you more than you could ever know," Sean whispered to her.

For once Alex was able to say the words she had never been able to tell him, "I love you to."

Sean's heart soared at the sound of the words she spoke. She had never said it before. She never had to. He knew how she felt, but when she said it he truly felt that she meant it. They smiled at each other, happier than they had ever been before.

**Michael**

The snow fell, giving the ground a soft cover of white. The way the moon shined on each inch of it made it seem to glow. The park was filled with people as they were all getting ready for Christmas. Michael could see his breath as he sat there on the bench. His cheeks and ears pink, the cold air giving him chills.

He just sat there, his eyes never leaving the girl across the park talking with her friends. Her curls brown hair was covered by a hat, but he could tell it was just like her mothers. When she smiled as her friends told her something a grin appeared on his face. There was no doubt in his mind, she looked just like her.

She was seventeen now, but she was only eight when he last saw her. It had been nine years. Nine years of Haley believing her family was dead. Nine years he had lost of the real life he could have had with his daughter.

He could remember the last normal day he had with her.

**Flashback**

He walked out of the house. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining. The beautiful day was halted by the crying of an eight year old girl. He slowly walked over to her as she sat there crying next to the swing set he had built in their back yards. "Did you falloff the swing?" Michael crouched down in front of her.

She nodded, wiping the tears with her sleeve, sobbing uncontrollably. Michael smiled as he kissed her forehead and brought out a Band-Aid from his pocket. Her elbow had a tiny scratch on it, no blood was appearing, but he knew it was the thought that scared her.

He opened the wrapper, "When we stand up again, we rise stronger than when we had fallen."

She began to stop crying as her daddy slowly placed the patch on her elbow. He smiled. She smiled back. She could never feel more safe than when her dad smiled at her. Each time he checked under her bed for monsters she knew that nothing bad would happen to her as long as he was there.

**Present Day**

Michael couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know what he was going to say or how he was going to explain where he had been all those years, but he couldn't just sit on the bench anymore. He couldn't stand just watching her live her life believing he was gone.

He finally stood up. After a few seconds he gradually put his foot down, trying to get the courage to walk over to her. "Michael!"

He turned around at the surprise of the sound of his name. His face went stale as he saw Nikita standing there. The whole plane ride over he couldn't stop thinking of how much she had betrayed him.

Nikita stood there, her heart practically pounding out of her chest as she sprinted all the way over to the park from the airport. If she had been a few seconds late he would be gone from her life for forever. "Please don't Michael," she begged.

Michael just looked at Haley than back at Nikita. Would he be able to live knowing that Haley was alive, probably hating him for the death of her mother? Was life worth living if the one person he trusted in the world had lied straight in his face for so many years?...


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't know how long I'll be off of FF but I'm leaving you guys with a long chapter. Sry its taken me so long and there will be another chapter after this. Thanks to Ayushi95 ****for creating a huge part in this chapter. A****nd Codekiki21 for helping me get my but in gear. U hope to update all my stories before I'm off. So much love to you all :)))**

"Michael please!" Nikita pleaded, her heart racing. They were close enough to the point where if Michael took a few more steps both their lives would end.

Her words were in vein as they had no effect on him. He took another step towards Haley, as if Nikita wasn't even there.

"There's a way to get the tracker out of you!" she finally told him.

What she said was something she never wanted to tell him. It wasn't that she didn't want them to meet. She wanted nothing more than for him to be happy. But the tracker in him was connected to his heart. If one thing, no matter how small, went wrong, he would be gone from her life forever.

Nikita knew he wouldn't care. She knew in his mind that without Haley his life was nothing.

"I never told you because," Nikita took a deep breath contemplating if she did the right thing by telling him; "If anything at all goes wrong… you'll be dead."

Michael didn't say anything he just looked at Nikita, at his life he was living, and back at Haley, at the life he thought he lost forever. The battle he was fighting inside himself was almost unbearable. He clenched his fist in inner torment.

If he was going to take the surgery, if he died, Haley would never know he was alive. He would never feel the hug of his daughter. But if he didn't take the surgery their reunion would be short. He would be the reason she died.

Michael looked at the women he thought he would spend the rests of his life with. He loved Nikita more than anything in the world, but this, this was his daughter. This was his flesh and blood. How could he choose between the two most important women in his life?

Nikita's heart was beating a mile a minute. She couldn't imagine her life without him, living without the warm touch of his lips on hers, waking up each morning not being able to see his welcoming hazel eyes. The thought shattered her soul. "Michael… Please…" tears were endlessly falling down from her red cheek.

Michael looked at her. He never saw Nikita like that before. Her heart was truly breaking. The tears she shed were the ones of a dying heart. He looked at the floor beneath him, closing his eyes as he thought. No one was going choose for him. Either way he stepped next, there was a chance he would die.

He opened his red eyes as they glimmered with tears. Michael's foot lifted, about to decide his fate. Nikita's eyes widened, feeing the world move in slow motion. "Please, please," she whispered in the cold air.

Michael's foot hit the concrete. He had chosen between his love and his daughter. Nikita stood there still in shock. Michael continued toward her. He had decided to go back to Nikita, to take a chance on Haley ever knowing.

Nikita never ran faster. She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. She had never hugged anyone so tight before. His arms never wrapped around her, but that didn't matter. She never wanted to let go. Michael could feel his jacket become wet as Nikita's tears settled on his shoulder. He couldn't help but feel that he made the wrong choice. That he had let down his daughter, even if she didn't know it.

"Thank you," Nikita whispered in his ear between each sob as she hugged him tighter, "Thank you…"

They made their way to the airport and onto the plane back to ops. The trip was short but it felt like eternity. Every second was filled with silence. Not one of them spoke to the other. They had sat on opposite sides of the plane. Michael was busy writing on a paper. Nikita didn't want to ask and push him to talk. She was just glad to see him in one piece.

She left and headed to the back of the plane. The minute she was alone she made the call. "Nikita what's up? Did you find Michael?"

Nikita took a deep breath, "Birkoff I need you to get the operating table ready."

"Is Michael okay?" His voice sounded worried.

"Yeah," Nikita looked at him as he kept writing, "But if we don't operate soon I don't know how long he'll be okay.

"What's going on?" even as a genius he was still confused.

"Just get all the medial personal we have ready," she realized how much the doctors had been working, first Alex now Michael. She just hoped they wouldn't need any more medical attention for a while.

Right before she was about to hang up she heard Birkoff. "Hey Niki when you get back," his voice turned to cheerful, "Someone's got a surprise for you."

She hated surprises, especially after all the secrets that were revealed. But before she could ask the plane shook as they were making there descent. She hung up and made her way back to her seat.

_**Alex's Apartment**_

"Michael." She called him out but he ignored her and rushed to the room that was now an operating room after Alex.

Nikita looked at Michael disappear inside the room. She wanted so much to be right beside him, but she knew that wasn't exactly what he wanted. She turned around and stared blankly at her surroundings. She felt lonelier than ever. Alex was dead, Michael was... stable for now. She just wanted to fall into someone's arms and cry her heart out. She had lost her daughter and now was on the verge of losing her fiancé.

She turned around when she heard two doors behind her open up. From the first one, Birkoff showed up and from the second one, Alex. "Alex." Nikita breathed and her tears slipped out of her eyes. "Nikita." Alex whispered as she supported herself with the wall. She was better than before but hadn't yet fully recovered her energy.

"Remember the surprise I was talking about? Princess's back." Birkoff said trying to make Nikita smile. He knew that Nikita wasn't exactly going through a good time, but he hoped seeing Alex again would definitely relieve some of the load of guilt she's been carrying around.

Nikita stared at Alex as Alex did the same, silently telling each other how much they love and care about each other. "Alex." Nikita said again and ran towards Alex. She got her in her arms and Alex happily let herself fall into Nikita's arms. They held onto each other till the time they couldn't feel safe again.

"If anything goes wrong, Michael wanted me to give this to Hayley. But I think it'll be safest with you and I think you should keep it." Birkoff said as he handed the paper to Nikita.

"I'll go and check out to see if the doctors need anything." Birkoff excused himself and left.

Nikita and Alex walked over to the couch and sat down. They sighed as Nikita broke the silence. "So how did all of this happen? The last time I was here, you were..." Nikita trailed of not wanting to say that word.

"I'm back because of you. Elizabeth's voice got me back. While I was considered to be dead, I was in my afterlife. I saw my papa." Alex said and paused trying to hold back her tears.

"He told me how sorry he was for everything. He-he didn't talk about what had happened during those two months that I was with Amanda but he just said that he loved me. He told me that he wanted me to stay up there with him but that there were people who needed me back here. And then I heard Elizabeth's voice, calling me out and my papa disappeared telling his last words, love you Alexandra. Go back to your family. He then disappeared leaving Elizabeth's voice to reach my ears. I could hear her calling me out and crying but I couldn't find her. I was just surrounded by darkness. I closed my eyes, praying that the next time I opened them, I would see Elizabeth in front of me. I didn't know if it was for real or just a mind game. Or she was a part of... My afterlife." Alex said and paused as tears rolled down her eyes.

Nikita put a hand around her shoulder comforting her and giving her the confidence to go ahead.

"And then, when I opened my eyes again, it was it. She was there, in front of me. Her blue eyes were shining with tears as she hugged me and cried into my arms. Firstly, I couldn't understand how she was there. But then I remembered about you making a promise that you'll bring her back. Thank you so much Nikita. Thank you so much for giving me my life and Liz back." Alex said and finished her explanation. She hugged Nikita tight and felt Nikita's arms wrap around her even tighter. Nikita softly rubbed her hands on Alex's back and head, holding on to her tightly. She was glad to have Alex back in her arms safely. Alex did take a huge load of guilt away from her shoulders.

"Mommy?" Elizabeth's voice filled up the living rom. They pulled apart and looked back at the young girl in the doorway.

Nikita looked back at Alex and smiled. She had never seen Alex so happy. Her eyes showed more love than they ever had shown, the love that one can only feel for their children. There was no doubt that Alex would ever be away from Elizabeth again.

"Come here baby." Alex said and smiled as Liz sleepily rubbed her eyes. She had just woken up and came out of the room finding her mommy. She glanced back in the room once, looking at Sean's sleeping form and closed the door.

She walked up to the couch and settled herself between Nikita and Alex. She twisted towards Alex and hugged her tightly by her waist. Alex hugged Liz back and gently moved her hand over Liz's head. She felt Liz drifting off to sleep again.

Nikita smiled and said, "I-I can't believe you're a mom."

Alex chuckled and looked down at her daughter. "I was thinking about giving her up to a foster family. But I can't let her go away from me. She's going to stay with me forever."

"How's everything with Michael?" Alex asked as she looked up at Nikita. Nikita's smile faded as she heard Alex's question. "…Not so good. But maybe after he meets Hayley again, he'll get back to me too." Nikita said wishing for Michael to be by her side. She looked at the room where Michael was getting operated. She could hear the commotion that was going inside, the clank of metals and the yells. She wished so hard for Michael to be alright. At this point of time, she just wanted him to be okay. If he'll decide to stay with her or not, was a second worry, which she'll sort it out later on.

"Hey, it'll be fine. He'll be out of surgery soon. And you guys have gone through a lot. Division, secrets, lies, Cassandra, this is just another obstacle that you'll pass easily. He's not going away anywhere." Alex said and placed her hand on Nikita's. Birkoff and Sean had already explained to Alex what was going on. They hadn't told her about any of the secrets, but they just explained her briefly why Nikita had to leave.

"I don't know what I would've done in my life without you guys. Division did do one good thing in my life. It gave me a family that I could've never even imagined. I love all of you guys dearly." Nikita said and hugged Alex keeping in mind to not disturb Liz.

They pulled apart. Alex grabbed her side in agony. Her body still ached from the surgery.

"Are you okay?" Nikita supported her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Alex breathed in sharply as the pain continued. Her fists trembled as she waited for the pain to pass. Sweat started to drip down her face until it disappeared. "Yeah," she took a deep breath in relief, "I just need to take my medicine."

Alex placed Elizabeth's on the couch, with a smile. She got up and stumbled into the other room, leaving Nikita with Liz.

Nikita looked over at the operating room. She couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to go into the room knowing it's her fault he's even on the table. The man she loved with all her heart might die because of her past. The doctors were already tired from Alex's operation; one of them could easily make a mistake from fatigue. She couldn't get her mind off of every possible thing that might go wrong.

"Hurry grab another blood bag!" a doctor ran out of the room, grabbing a bag and then returning.

Hearing his tone just made her heart heavier. The last thing she saw of him before the doctor shut the door was Michael lying down on the bed.

God please, I beg you, don't take Michael from me. Drip after drip, puddles appeared on the floor. Nikita was more broken than she had ever been before. Even after Daniel died the pain wasn't such a burden as it was now. The pain flowed down from her eyes to the floor.

If she had known the last time she woke up next to him, she would have never gotten out of bed. If she had known the last time she kissed him was the last time, their lips would have never parted. There was so much she wished she could have done over, just to see him smile again.

She felt herself hyperventilating. There was nothing she could do but wait. It was the most painful thing to her at that point. Each second gave her time to think of the worst.

Suddenly she felt something on her leg. She looked down to see Liz's small head sleeping on her.

Nikita didn't know what to do. She looked at the young child who was sleeping peacefully on her lap. She felt sudden warmth in her heart. The sight was truly peaceful. Nikita softly placed her hand on Liz's head.

It made her feel that one day, just maybe, she might be able to have a family of her own. The sudden thought reminded her of the letter.

Nikita shook her head. She knew it wasn't right to read, but she needed to know what was going on with Michael and that it might be her way. She rubbed her thumb over the folded creased paper, contemplating her every thought.

"Are you going to read it?" Alex asked raising her eyebrows.

Nikita quickly looked up shocked. She didn't expect Alex to be back so quick. "I… I don't know."

Alex sat back down on the couch, but leaving Liz on Nikita.

"It doesn't feel right to read it, but... I also want to find out what's going on with him" Nikita said and looked back at the room, "I don't know if I'll get a chance to have a look back inside his head again. I don't know if he'll come back once he'll meet Hayley."

"Hey, he's going to come back to you. He can't stay without you." Alex said smiling trying to cheer up Nikita.

"He couldn't stay without me. Past tense. Now I just don't know about it." Nikita corrected her.

"Don't beat yourself up over this Nikita. You couldn't have done anything else. It had to be done. To keep Michael and Hayley safe." Alex said.

Nikita faked a smile, trying hard not to show the fact she didn't believe it.

"Open it if you want to." Alex said and gave Nikita a direction to go ahead.

Nikita looked up at her and then opened the letter.

_. _


	31. Chapter 31

**Sry it took me so long but here is the next chapter. For future reference, (and I don't know if this affects anything or not, and if it does I'm very sorry for the confusion), but Sean is still known to be alive. Soo… yeah… that's it for now enjoy this chapter cuz apparently I will write 2 more for everything to fit together like I want it to. **

_My Haley_

_ From the moment I held you in my arms, I loved you. No matter what you did I was and will always be proud of you. You have been strong you whole life, I wish I could hear what you have done in your life. The stories I'm sure would be endless. _

_ I will never stop being proud of you, and I can't imagine what you have been through all these years. All I can say is I'm sorry. I can't explain where I've been or how I'm alive but I hope you live the life that you have dreamt of for so long._

_You know I have never been able to give you bad news, but for now I must. If you have received this letter than I'm no longer alive. I don't know if this will affect you since you had no idea I was alive before, but never forget I will be watching over you. _

_Love you, _

_Daddy _

Her heart stopped as she finished the letter. Nikita gripped the sides of the paper, crumpling them in her hands.

"Nikita you okay?" The look in the woman's eyes brought worry to Alex.

"…He didn't even mention me," she froze, " It wasn't that I expected him to write a story about our lives together, but not even a thought about me." She looked at Alex, "Did I mess up that badly?"

"…Nikita," Alex stopped speaking and grabbed her side in agony as she could feel the pain killers wearing off. She stood up, in disbelief of the letter; it was time for her to take her medication for her wounds if she didn't want them to open up. She walked over to the kitchen grabbing the small pill container. Her mind ran wild with the thought of the letter. She couldn't believe he didn't mention his love, after everything they had been through.

But for some reason an entirely different thing bothered her. If Michael had Elizabeth would they really be safe. With everything that had happened in their lives could they ever just live a normal life in one spot? Just because Michael is alive, will she leave everything she has ever known and loved for him.

The true question in Alex's head was could she really do that to Sean?...

Alex looked over as she saw a doctor exit the operating room. She rushed over to Nikita, but before she got half way there she stopped. The way the doctor shook his head and placed his hand on the woman's shoulder made Alex stop dead cold in her tracks.

She watched as Nikita covered her mouth with her hand as her once beautiful brown eye's turned to dark clouds letting their rain fall.

Alex couldn't believe what was going on. She saw Nikita race into the room. Alex rushed, following her.

The door slammed open as Alex entered. What she saw began to haunt her. Michael had bloody bandages all around him with a stitched up cut going up his whole chest. The pale body laid there motionless. Nikita stood there like a statue.

Alex suddenly looked over as she saw his heart monitor beeping. A force of relief left her mouth giving her heart a small sense of peace.

But that feeling quickly vanished as she realized that if he was alive than what was the bad news.

"Nikita?" she silently whispered, trying not to shock the woman, "What's going on?" There was no response. "Nikita?"

Nikita's heart was silent but she could hear it breaking. She couldn't seem to wrap her head around it. The world felt like it was on fast forward as she remained motionless, standing there like a rooted tree. _How could this happen? _She finally got herself to speak,"…He might never wake up."

Alex's eyes widened and her heart stopped. "Nikita…" she walked over to her but was called off.

"Can you just leave me alone with him," Nikita's eyes never left Michael's barren face, "…please."

Alex knew Nikita needed someone, but pushing her way in wasn't going to help anyone. She accepted her wishes and left, leaving Nikita to be with the man she might never speak to again.

Nikita walked over and sat on the depressing chair next to his bed. The room seemed colder than usual. She had never felt so alone. Even during the years of being by herself, she never felt so far from him.

Nikita softly grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. Her eyes became glossy and bloodshot as his hand felt so cold. The way his fingers didn't close hers made a lump appear in her throat. Her chin trembled.

All she could do was feel helpless as his heart monitor reminded her every second that there it was her fault he was laying there. It was her fault that he might not wake up. If she had told him sooner, when everybody's past wasn't rising up, she might have been able to convince him to wait. They could have had more time to prepare.

There was nothing on earth that she regretted more than every single argument they ever had. Michael's hate for Nikita might be the last thing he ever felt about her. She swallowed her tears at the thought. Nikita wished she could just take all the fighting away, that the whole time they had been together was filled with nothing but happiness.

She looked at his cold pale body. It reminded her of the time she thought he died for good. The time that he chose her over himself, not caring if he was killed. The more she thought about the more guilt she felt.

Nikita clenched his hand tighter she wasn't going to leave his side.

_**Some Time Later**_

Exhaustion was setting in from the thirty-six hours she had been there. She could feel her eyes beg to be shut. The way her stomach ached as if it was eating itself made it yell out in hunger. Each time she felt herself begin to nod off she thought she heard him call her name, but each time was just a lie from her soul.

"Nikita," a shy voice came out from behind her.

She didn't bother to lift her head from his chest. His heart beat was the only thing keeping her strong. Her head felt like an anchor, there was no way she way going to move.

"You need to eat….get some fresh air," Alex walked over to her placing a hand on Nikita's back.

It pained Alex to see the strongest person she knew so broken inside. The way Nikita laid there waiting for him to wake up made her feel useless.

"Please Nikita," Alex could see the fatigue on Nikita's face, "Waiting here is only going to hurt you. Please get some air. Do it for Michael."

"I'm not leaving him," Nikita whispered with little energy, "… I can't."

"Michael wouldn't want you to starve yourself for him," Alex tried to persuade her, "You know he would want the best for you."

"How could I leave knowing that he hates me," tears stained Michael's chest.

"I can't believe you," Alex voice turned serious as she walked up to Nikita, "Do you really think that he hates you? You guys have always been there for each other and you're acting like none of that even matters."

Alex crouched next to Nikita, becoming her eye level. "I know it hurts, I can't imagine what your feeling exactly, but when he wakes up, and I know he will, he will have nothing in his heart but love for you."

Alex waited for Nikita to look at her, but all she saw was the broken woman remain cold.

She shook her head as she felt the force of giving up. "Nikita,"

"Hey can I talk to you guys?" Birkoff's voice came from the door way behind them.

Both he and Alex looked at Nikita waiting for her to get up, but still nothing.

"It's about the letter," Birkoff voice rang nothing but sympathy.

Slowly Nikita rose. If anything she owed Michael enough to give his daughter the letter. "I'll be right there," Nikita needed to see him one last time before she left to tell Haley.

They did as she requested and left her alone.

_How could I let this happen? Michael I am so sorry… _

She slowly stood up leaning in for what she felt symbolized everything. She closed her eyes as she placed a soft kiss on his unresponsive lips.

With one quick glance she looked at him. Giving her mind an imprint of the man she loved.

Nikita slowly walked to the door with a dead heart.

"Nikita…" she heard through the breaths of the ventilator forced down Michael's throat.

Her heart paused at the sound. She slowly turned around, hoping she wasn't just hearing things, that it was really him. His Grayish green eyes were barely open. She raced over to him. "Michael!" she had no hesitation. The moment she reached him their lips touched. She could feel his soft warm lips press against hers.

Suddenly she felt him move away. She sensed that all the hate in his heart wasn't gone.

"I want to see her," Michael looked into Nikita's eyes, begging, "I want to see my daughter."

Nikita brushed his hair back, feeling each hair through her fingers. "You need to rest," a rejoicing smile crossed her face as she was finally able to see Michael's green eyes.

Michael grabbed her hand pleading. "Nikita please," his heart felt like it was going to explode.

Nikita saw the pain in his eyes. Not the torture from his surgery, but the long pain that came from not seeing his only daughter for so long. The way he looked at her made their reunion short.

Nikita delicately kissed his forehead, savoring his touch. She could see the venom of her secret still haunted his veins, yet she had never been so grateful in her life. The smell of his hair gave breath into her lungs. Nothing could ever be wipe off the smile on her face after the sight of his. "I'll go get some plane tickets," she spoke.


End file.
